Memories of the moon & the sky
by mystery18blue
Summary: a strange conversation starts between Haru and Tsuna, Tsuna wonders if Haru's words has a another meaning to it . could the story of forgotten memories told by the Primo change their feelings ?. The story of the forgotten one brings with it memories of the moon and the sky. GiottoXOC and hinted 2786 sorry for the bad English
1. The Vongola moon guardian

**Chapter one**

** The Vongola moon guardian **

**Two days ago**

One day Reborn decided that it was about time for Tsuna to know the vongola's history and what better way than visiting the vongola headquarters in Italy .

'' you can't be serious Reborn , summer had just started and you are making us visit a mafia headquarters'' said Tsuna groaning

''Not any mafia headquarter . it is the Vongola's headquarter dame Tsuna ''

'' so why do have Kyokyo-chan , Haru and the others to come ''

'' they are your family ''

Tsuna sighed and went to back his things and call the others .

Now

Tsuna was walking in the garden of the Vongola headquarters . he was jetlagged and couldn't sleep . he sit on a chair and let his muscles rest .

'' hai Tsuna-san ...'' a voice said behind him . he didn't have to turn to know the of the voice. a sigh escaped his lips . Haru wasn't the person he hoped to meet . he didn't hate her but he could pretty much say she wasn't his favorite person . Haru was totally the opposite of what he wanted and what he wanted was silence and rest . he pretty much doubted Haru know the true meaning of silence . she was just too loud , straight forward and weird . she is always saying and doing embarrassing things and more all over in front of Kyoko. it has been more than five years since he meet Haru . now he was a college student but he still was pretty much the same old dame-Tsuna . sure he is more confident now and has friends but he is still too much of coward to confess to Kyoko .

Tsuna looked at Haru and give her a small nervous and awkward smile that didn't really reached his heart. Haru smiled - like always -at him and something flickered in her eyes that made Tsuna wonder if Haru was a lot more than she showed. He remembered a clear fact about her, she always hided what she feel with a bright and cheerful smile .

during the last five years they never were close mainly because Tsuna tried to push her away fearing Kyoko will misunderstand their relationship but he had to admit that Kyoko wasn't a person to make such assumptions and he even doubt she cared if he is dating or not .

Tsuna wasn't the most handsome or athletic and he didn't have girls crushing on him and even if some high class girls looked at him at the vongola parties they only saw an image of their imagination on who was the vongola tenth .

He never was a social butterfly . In most parties he was surrounded by his guardians except for Hibari who preferred to be on the roof taking a nap although he did show up occasionally but mostly he was looking for someone to bite to death and in a mafia party he is bound to find one .

Mukuro would die before sitting foot in a place filled with mafia people. Chrome didn't talk much and she spent most of the time with Kyoko and Haru. The three spend most of their time together that the Tsuna founded hard to talk to Kyoko alone . He would like to spent more time with her .

Tsuna known Kyoko for long time but he never really truly known her . he doesn't know what she like or dislike nothing at all . he shake his head furiously he know she loved sweet things especially cake he had to thank Haru for this information .

she was so pure, naïve and pretty . he just came to an conclusion he didn't really know Kyoko as much he would like too he didn't . she was his first and only crush . he sounded pathetic .

he was nineteen years old and he never really dated anyone and still hanging on his first crush and he didn't ever really tried to know her better which he was least thing he could do . it was a very depressing thought he know more about Haru and they weren't even close enough he didn't even like her that much .

Haru was a very admirable girl . she was unique she was not his ideal idea of a girl she wasn't graceful or feminine but she definitely had something . he sighed at his way of comparing the two there was no way he can . Kyoko was like the sun bright , shining and she was the one he loved while Haru was.,…..well she is definitely cheerful …but she was just a girl he know may be a friend .

he wasn't sure he wanted to be friend with Haru . Tsuna shifted in his seat realizing how long he was thinking . it was odd he excepted Haru to start talking about something . he glance at her she was wearing a kimono which he founded odd, her hair was loss it reached her shoulders . she was leaning on the doorframe of the entrance . she wasn't looking at him . she was staring at the sky with unreadable expression on her face . she caught him staring at her and smiled .

'' it's beautiful isn't it ?'' she said calmly unlike Haru

'' what ?..'' said Tsuna at her remark .

A small giggle came from Haru before she pointed at the sky . it took him a second to register what she meant

''' yeah it is always beautiful when it is a full moon ''

'' Tsuna-san what do you think is more beautiful the sun or the moon ?''

'' this a weird question .. I mean you can't compare the two .. she sun is bright shining it is hard not to notice the sun but you can't look at the sun for too much or it will blind you , right ''

'' true the sun is dazzling it makes it hard for the moon to compute for its place in the sky, but the moon is different it shines when there is nothing but darkness . it is calming in a way. It could withstand the everlasting darkness of the night . it is also bright and although it may be computing against the mighty sun it wouldn't lose '' Haru said with a smile on her face

For moment there Tsuna thought there was a another meaning behind their conversation but he ignored with the weird glow in Haru's eyes

'' yeah may be who knows ''

'' Tsuna- san …'' said Haru in a low voice

'' mmh ye..s '' said Tsuna with a very bored voice . he didn't want to continue this weird the conversation with Haru

'' storm , rain ,mist , sun , thunder , cloud and of course the sky but where is the moon in the vongola's sky '' said Haru with a very calm tune that made Tsuna think he was talking with someone else

'' I do…n't know why are you asking '' he said but he thought it was weird too

'' well I was talking with ninth and he told me there was a moon guardian in the first generation of the vongola family but no one ever talked about it . He had work to do so he didn't continue with it so I thought you might know ''

'' mm this the first time I heard about . Reborn never told me ''

'' because it wasn't necessary '' said a voice behind Tsuna . Tsuna screamed and jumped out of his chair landing on the ground . Haru was laughing hard . Tsuna just give her a confused look. he followed the place the sound come from the bushes . reborn came out dressed as a bush .

'' REBORN what were you doing here ?''

'' Ciaossu Haru ''

'' hi reborn-san you have been standing here for long time ''

'' you know I was here didn't you '' said reborn with a smirk

'' you did ?'' said Tsuna in a loud voice

'' sorry tsuna-san but I thought you knew too . I mean anyone could tell the difference between fake leaves and real one and beside I could detect a great custom from a mile away which is amazing by the way Reborn-san I was almost fooled ''

'' you have a very good eye Haru '' said Reborn with a satisfied grin

''oh no reborn-san I am just familiar with customs and such but I am no match for you of course , I would love to make customs as great as yours '' said Haru

'' well I might teach how to use them well '' said reborn

'' really that will be amazing reborn-san . I would be honored '' said Haru with her trademarked smile

'' hai di..d you forget about me '' said Tsuna feeling left out . it was strange no one had ever spotted reborn in hiding it was a hard thing to do . although he almost did once but missed .

'' of course not Tsuna-san Haru could never forget you '' she said with a smile but her voice held something else he couldn't place and it was the first time in long time for her to use the third person when she talk about herself .

'' dame-Tsuna is forgettable and so unnoticeable don't you think Haru '' said reborn

'' –chackling – don't be mean reborn-san . Tsuna-san isn't a wallflower he doesn't fad in background . I think he just could be obvious and inconsiderate person but he is still a good person at heart '' said Haru with –clearly – forced smile .

''you seem to understand that good for nothing idiot '' said Reborn with a smirk

Tsuna know if he didn't interrupt them they will continue on talking without him .

He was surprised at Haru's words . her words had a deep meaning to them . she meant them he never really treated her as a friend and he was always obvious to her feelings and he never considered them . He remembered clearly the time he made her cry . he never made anyone cry before –especially a girl for this matter –

he remembers how awfully he felt and Haru- being Haru- forgive his just like that, sometimes he wonder if he deserves her forgiveness not only for making her cry but also for taking her and her feelings for granted .

''s…o w..hat is it about the moon guardian ?'' said Tsuna part because he didn't want to the be the subject of discussion between Haru and reborn he couldn't withstand Haru talking about him it always made his embarrassed , nervous and absolutely guilty for being insensitive to her the other part was just his pure curiosity about the primo family.

'' I could tell you about the moon guardian but my information aren't accurate and it wouldn't really be a good bedtime story but I am sure it would be better to hear about it from someone who was there ? Personally I admit I curious about that mysterious guardian of the moon as I never heard about flames of the moon. We will be certainly honored to hear the fantastic story of the moon '' said reborn with a calm voice

'' then I suppose I could tell you ''

Haru and Tsuna screamed at hearing the voice behind them .

Behind Tsuna stood a man not much older than himself surrounded with bright orange flame . he wore a simple white dressing shirt with a black vest . he had spike golden hair that stood defying gravity and his honey colored eyes that held so much . his eyes had a very calming effect the flickered at the moon light making them more hypnotizing .

'' pri…mo '' said Tsuna

'' hai Mr. ….who are you ?'' said Haru . the man looked at the girl who had a confused look she seemed scared but it was understandable a man just came out of nowhere in front of her a man who is supposed to be dead . he looked at the boy to see him confused and shocked then he glanced at the arcobaleno who was grinning in satisfaction . the man smiled at them . Haru didn't know why or how but the sight of the man's smile made very relaxed . he had similar effect that Tsuna had on people but his was definitely more intense and powerful . he had this aura that made the person he know everything . at the moment Haru know there is no way she could hid anything from this man . he wasn't a scary person but he was definitely a person you don't underestimate . he give her the feeling that he could beat the entire vongola family and get without a scratch but he also give her the feeling that he will never hurt anyone unless he had too .

'' that is the first time we met , excuse me rudeness I am Giotto . to make very simple I am great-great-great grandfather of decmio . it's a pleasure to meat you '' the man said pointing at Tsuna . if Haru didn't know Tsuna's weird advantages she would properly would have called the man crazy but she –herself- travelled to the future and come back so what was so weird about seen a person who is supposed to be dead . she does remember hearing how the memory of the vongola is in the rings . it kinda made sense in a weird way .

'' hai my name Haru . I am Tsuna-san 's friend it is nice to meet you '' she said giving him a bow . he chuckled

'' aren't you a member of his family , isn't she decimo '' he said looking at Tsuna who was sweating nervously .

'' y….eah of course Haru is a member of the family '' said Tsuna . he founded odd how much he was convinced the she was a member of the family but she wasn't just friend . Haru was annoying sometime but he could honestly say that she is family

'' really tsuna-san you think Haru is a member of the family '' she said with a cheerful voice and a bright smile to match .

''yes you always were part of the team . it has been five years Haru of course you are a one of us '' said Tsuna

'' I am glad . you didn't seem to think so '' said Haru , she whispered the last part but Tsuna heard it and it made feel incredibly guilty . he always tried to push her away always distanced himself from her without considering her feeling he made think she didn't belong which was a feeling he know very well as a kid .

'' –chuckling – so how about it decimo , Haru-san andarcobaleno would like me tell you –chuckling – a real bedtime story '' said primo with a smile

'' aren't we abet old for bedtime stories '' said Tsuna nervously

'' hai Tsuna –san you never too old for bedtime stories '' said Haru with a spark in her eyes as she took a chair and putted next to Tsuna's and sit . she looked at primo with anticipation . there was no doubt about the blonde-vongola boss had her full attention .

'' if you say so . I would like to hear the story as well'' said Tsuna . he finally stood up and sit back on his chair . Reborn sit on Tsuna's head . Primo glanced at his audience and inhaled the cold night breeze . memories that he never forget started racing in his head . memories from the first time he meet his guardians . he remembered each one of them as clear as day .

'' The moon was the last guardian in my family. to each guardian of the Vongola there is was a mission or simply a role .

for The storm is to be continuously at the heart of the attack,

The rain settles conflict and washes everything away

The sun is destroying the misfortune that attacks the Famiglia with their own body

The cloud protects the Family from an independent standpoint, nothing can ever bind the cloud

The thunder draws damage to himself and away from the rest of the Famiglia

The mist bewilders the enemy and render the Famiglia's true form intangible with visions of deceit

But the moon that lights up the sky at night isn't powerless

The moon guardian never really excited in my eyes for many reasons

One being I could never tolerate the moon so ever disturbing . I am known to except anyone from a priest to a mafia members to royalty but I never really wanted that guardian really . if I had to choose I a person who had the worst first impression with me I have to say the moon takes the prize hands down actually make that worst first , second and third impression . the moon never liked me at first maybe it was hate I felt from the moon . you see the moon can never let the sky drawn in darkness . that how it was like with moon never giving the sky time to drawn in darkness or peaceful sleep in this matter .''

Primo sigh . many expression passed on his face . the three listener could tell this was going to be an interesting story

'' Giotto-san if you don't mind me asking how bad was the first impression '' said Haru. Primo smiled then he frowned then he glared at the floor for seconds then he smiled again

''oh sure of course , pardon me I have been remembering very unpleasant thoughts.

The first time I meet the moon guardian was not very nice memory . to make it simple the moon was sent on assassination mission to kill me '' said Primo


	2. bad first impression

The first time I meet the moon guardian was no very nice memory but to put simple the moon was sent on assassination mission to kill me '' said Primo

**Chapter 2**

Haru and Tsuna were shocked at what he said.

'' This is weird '' said Tsuna

'' it normal , your mist guardian did try to kill at one point before he joined you '' said reborn

''Yeah you are right '' Tsuna said

'' Yeah the sky could understands and accepts all . that is a trial in me that some admired and some detested but I could honestly say I never fully accepted the moon as far as I know the ring you hold has my and all the former Vongola bosses dying wells but mine only stops at the inheritance ceremony of the second generation . my last living memory is the face of secondo when I implanted my flame and well in the ring what I did after this I don't remember no more accurately I don't know what happen my last encounter with the moon wasn't cheerful it was sad but leave all that to latter . ''

Primo get a chair and took a deep breath then sat . his face held mixed emotions each of one of the listeners could single one or two things from primo expressions

Tsuna could see his guilty and pain and he felt he could relate some how .

Reborn smirk faded as he understood that this was very unpleasant bedtime story

he could see Primo's uneasiness and longing . Reborn felt he could relate to Primo's longing to know more . he also felt this longing as he always wanted to know more about his curse .

a small unnoticeable gasp escaped Haru's lips . her eyes glowed in curiosity of the expression of Primo . something deep inside her- her female intuition may be - told her this wasn't going to be a boring fighting guys story there is going to be some romance and she is going to make sure not miss .

primo shifted in his seat and started telling a tale of the moon the disappeared from the Vongola's sky

'' it was a normal day like any day we had a couple of fights between few our members and another family . there was two attempt at killing me which ended in failure . I had a lot of paper work to sign ( a grim expression appeared on his face at the mention of paper work ) the usual . I talked to G about trying to make peace with the Montego family as they were powerful and I would rather not to cross them . at night we were having a heated discussion on the matter . you see we were divided on the matter

Alaude , Daemon and G wanted to fight with the Montages

but me and the other were against . the Montego family was a force to be feared and they had many loyal subjects and a war between the vongola and the Montego is going to end without sacrificing members of both families which I had to avoid so I suggested we meet the Montego and make peace they were fearful members of the mafia . their boss was an opportunist and he wouldn't like to have a fight that will hurt him . the meeting ended with the decision to visit the Montego at their heiress's birthday ball.

I was sitting in this garden when I sensed something . I went to the front gate and found all the guards knocked out . I was alerted then I checked the guards no one was dead . I looked around for the intruder but I couldn't see anyone . I sensed dangerous present but I couldn't locate it then I felt cold air . I jumped on instinct and felt something move behind me . I saw something really terrifying . there was a person dressed in black from head to toe the only thing that wasn't black was skull mask . he held a giant scythe that a crescent shape . after I jumped he jumped too waving his scythe at me . he almost beheaded me , if it weren't for my speed I would be dead . he didn't hesitate to attack again and again I was able to barely dodge them . he get his gun and was aiming at me .

There was a gunshot but it wasn't from his gun it was from someone else's. I looked at entrance of the headquarter I saw a familiar figure it took me a second to recognize my best friend G . he had his gun in hand aiming at the attacker .

'' Primo are alright ? '' he said

'' yes but be carful , he is dangerous '' I said . G smirked and took out his bow and a row that I give him from his bag .

'' then I will have to go all out as always '' he said . '' said Primo

I had a bad feeling about it . I mean when G goes all out is always a problem . he is like the storm that never rest after all ''

Tsuna sweat dropped he know someone like that . Gokudera's attacks were destructive especially when he uses his dynamite . he continued listening to Primo

'' the intruder was injured from the bullet in his arm he dropped the gun and looked at G who was aiming his a row at him .

the a row was coated with red storm flame . I wanted to stop G the intruder was already injured and using his flame might kill him and I didn't want that . even if the intruder used his scythe the flame was going to melt or break it . G fired his a row and it was clear that intruder would be able to dodge it in time with his injury. suddenly his scythe glow and he deflected the a row with easy . G looked shocked the scythe should have been destroyed when it contacted with the storm flame . the scythe's glow turned into silver flames that casted a light on the entire place . I never heard of a silver flame before .

we heard the sound of footsteps coming from the front entrance .

twenty guards were aiming their guns at the mysterious intruder

'' STOP '' I said but I was too late . the shot at the same time the flame increased on the intruder and he jumped high and landed on the fence of the headquarters . the bullets injured the guards since the missed their target . the intruder looked at me . his hand was holding his injured shoulder . he started rotating his scythe and the flame started making a silver circle of flame then he swing it in me direction with much force . I heard voices from G and the guards warning me . I use my flames to fly high the intruder hit the ground instead of me and sat on fire of his silver flame . the intruder was at his limit the injury was effecting him . he didn't have the energy to make another swing . G was aiming another a row . the intruder jumped and started running to the woods near the headquarters .

'' follow him '' said one of uninjured guards

'' NO '' I said with a loud voice that made the guards stop and look at me is shock I wasn't the kind to shout but this seemed the last of my concerns .

'' I want the injured to be taken cared off and I will discuss what happened latter '' said in my usual commanding and calm voice

'' but Primo...'' G said

'' no buts our enemy is strong just look '' I said and pointed at the ground . there was nothing to the naked eye to see but could tell there was more .

'' what is it ?'' said G confused . I took a stone and throw it at the spot the scythe landed . the ground shacked and a layer of the soil crumbled and there was a huge hole the same size of the scythe . G jaw dropped in shock it was amazing how the energy of the mysterious silver flame disintegrate the soil and the rocks beneath the concrete .

''I don't want to know what would have happened if I was hit be this attack . my entire bone and internals would have been reduced to nothing this is a disturbing way to die don't you think G '' I said calmly at G who looked at as if I were out of this world .

'' we have to catch this guy before he attacks you again '' said G who stall was in shock and horror.

'' well , I could tell that he definitely doesn't like me very much '' I said . G just looked at me like I was speaking another language

'' doesn't like you . he tried to kill you . I think he pretty much hate you or even despise you '' G said

'' never thought I would meet a person who hates me this much but this guy is dangerous . the only reason I safe is because of my speed . I was faster than his but he seem to have much experience with fighting and assassination . anybody else beside me , you and the guardians don't stand a chance against him . the weird thing is he didn't kill any of the guards . he only tried to kill me '' I said ''

Primo looked at the faces of his audience Tsuna and Haru were at the edge of their seat and both had a looked frightened . reborn face wasn't visible but he was dead silent .

'' so this man is the moon guardian '' said Tsuna making Primo snap out of his daze

'' oh yeah very fearsome opponent but that made a surprise when I get to know the moon . the moon was definitely loyal to his family, righteous , deadly when angered and very sensitive to some issue '' said Primo the he stopped

'' Giotto-san could you please continue '' said Haru with anxious face .

'' yes please do '' said Tsuna who was about to jump from his seat

Reborn remained silent

'' sorry . I was remembering my second encounter with the moon . it was very unexpected and it was very revealing '' said Primo

'' was a bad encounter ? '' said Haru .


	3. The Schnitter of Italy

'' sorry . I was remembering my second encounter with the moon . it was very unexpected and it was very revealing '' said Primo

'' was it a bad encounter ? '' said Haru .

Chapter 3

'' of course the second time we meet he tried to slice me in two in front of the entire mafia families in Italy so I could much said it was unwelcomed surprise . like I said before we had a misunderstanding or a quarrel with the Montegos so me and G were going to their annual ball to discuss peace arrangement. it was a masked ball . all the guests were wearing masks . we decided not to talk to the head of the Montego until the end of the ball .I told G to enjoy the party but he just ignored me and went for a smoke . I sit on one of the tables drinking tea.

there were all sort of people in the ball . I could tell who they were even with masks . there were corrupted politicians , rich people , some nobles and of course members of mafia families . the ball was a golden chance for people who seek power to make connection but I didn't need to be connected to the wrong people.

there was a big crowd they seemed to be talking about something I looked closely and I saw a young lady in the middle of the crowd she seemed to grape people's attention especially the young noblemen . she was indeed breath taking beautiful she had long golden hair that reached her waist , sky blue colored eyes . she wore a long golden dress . she might have been the most beautiful woman I ever saw . she blushed and giggled as the young noblemen tried to ask her to dance . I could hear the nobles flirting with her .

I sighed most of them were taken by her beauty that they didn't notice she had a guard . her guard wore a black suit and cloak . he stood with his back facing the crowd he didn't seem to be paying attention to the lady and the nobles but I know very well if one dared to touch the lady or hurt her . he wouldn't hesitate to attack. there were few more guard that were watching the young lady . I watched as the noblemen raced for her attention it was ridiculous really the way they looked at her but I couldn't blame them .

the other ladies were chattering and gossiping but the young ones just glared at the young lady with envy . it was quite for awhile . nothing changed until I saw young lady with long brown hair she had an evil look on her face . I could tell she was up to something but I never really interfere when it comes to women .

'' you self-centered bitch who do you think you are seducing our escorts and refusing to choose someone . what ? are you enjoying the attention ...'' said the brunette to the beautiful lady .

'' mm so you are blaming her , isn't the one you should blaming is your own escort who left you and went to ask another for a dance. '' I said .

I went against my own rules and interfered with women's affairs but I had a feeling if didn't stop this woman she is going to get hurt . the burette blushed in embarrassment and she seemed to have a hard time looking to me in the face

'' so you too want to ask her to dance too '' she said still blushing .

I received stares from the noblemen that told me not to dare ask . truth if I asked her and she accepted that will calm the ladies who had their escorts enchanted by her beauty but I wasn't here to dance . I sighed and I was about to ask her to dance when something bad happened . a nobleman who seemed to be on edge gripped the blonde young lady

'' my name is Chris and I am from the duke's family . I am sure a young lady like yourself will be honored to dance with me '' he said with much ego that made the others gasp .

the lady wanted to protest but he left her no chance and tried to grip her to dance floor . I heard a familiar metallic sound what happened next was so fast I doubt anyone could register it at first. the guard who standing behind the lady had his sword pointed at the annoying nobleman he was about to stab him when I stepped between them . it might have been a stupid thing to do . the sword crazed my face and cut the mask I was wearing to two . The lady with brown hair screamed thinking he stabbed me .

'' what the hell have you done Lu. you always mess every party I attend to and look what have you done to ...'' she said looking at me . I was no longer in hiding, my face was exposed .

I was about to introduce myself when the guard tried to kill me.

I dodged and looked at the guard who stepped out of the darkness unlike the other guards who were wearing black masks he was wearing a white mask with the shape of human skull.

my body tensed recognizing his presence . he was the intruder who tried to kill me . I heard screams in horror at the sight of his mask .

'' Lu what are you doing ? stop it . you are ruining the party again. why are you attacking the innocent gentleman he haven't done nothing wrong '' the blonde lady said to him .

'' Vongola '' he said with a strange voice that seemed forced under the mask .

'' so what ? there are guests here so shut up " she said in angry

'' it is an order '' he said again in muffed voice

'' from who ? dad . I declined it . no fighting means no fighting . it's my birthday '' she said . people starting chattering . the atmosphere was heavy .

'' Primo ... '' said G who appeared from the balcony . he saw the man and aimed his a row at him before I could stop him he shot at the guy who covered the blonde with his body . the a row penetrated his cloak then his back. he was kneeling while covering the young lady . G seemed to be confused as I glared at him . he was always so rush.

'' LU LU don't die I will be better I promise I wouldn't cause you problems any more ..'' the young blond whined as she shook the guy named Lu.

''stop whining will you, you will give me a headache '' said Lu

he stood up and brushed his cloth . he took off his clock and throw it with the row . G's jaw dropped at the sight.

Lu had bag on his back it looked like contained something dangerous .

'' you are okay '' the lady said with shock

'' of course I am . who do you think I am ? '' he said and adjusted his suit.

he looked at me and although I couldn't see his face I was pretty sure he was glaring at me . The girl jumped at him and hugged ( it depends on how you see it to me she looked like she was squeezing the life out of him ).

'' I love you .you are the best you aren't going to attack the Vongola '' she said with a smile. she was sneaky using such tactic to convince him not to attack.

'' -sigh- okay but because it is your birthday '' he said.

'' -squeal- now my birthday present '' she said with a poppy dogs eyes that Lu didn't seem to be able to resist .

I could hear him sigh and I sort felt sorry for him . he took of his bag . G seem to be ready to attack so I gave him don't make more of a mess look . he understood and sit on chair drinking whine .

'' ladies and gentlemen please follow me to the backyard because it going to be very dangerous '' the lady said . we all followed her to a training ground . the guests gathered in a circle around Lu who stood in the metal

'' This a birthday present for Sole Montego .'' said Lu pointing at the blonde .

he opened his back and took out a familiar black crescent shaped blade he joined it with a steel stick forming a scythe I heard people talking about him .

'' OH MY GOD is this who I think it is ?'' said a man

'' it can't be I heard rumors but I never thought it was true .''

'' the Schnitter of the Montego . one of the greatest hitman in Italy is working as a bodyguard for the Montegos' little princess''

'' the Schnitter what a fearsome name '' said G to me

'' I think Alaude told me about him . he supposed to be a heartless hitman but that doesn't seem be the case . he give in to the lady without even trying to object . for what I heard about him he doesn't hesitate kill his target even in front of people . '' I said

Lu glanced at me a few time and I could tell he just want to rip me open but the lady who appeared to be the Montego's princess prevented him from doing so.

he hit the floor with his scythe and it erupted in silver flame . people gasped in amazement .

'' what the hell is this magic tricks '' said the young nobleman who tried to force the Montego's princess to dance . I could tell the Lu was smirking under his mask

'' oh sir this is no magic trick . this is the moon flames that creeps in darkness and destroy everything in its path '' said Lu

'' really this some magic trick and I will prove it '' said the nobleman as he left his place and went to Lu in the centre .

'' please don't it is very dangerous '' said the lady of the Montego

'' oh princess you shouldn't worry about me . I am the strongest man in Italy '' he said with pride .

people chattered about him .

'' he is dead meat against that guy '' said G

'' oh this will be interesting '' I said sipping from my tea

'' aren't you going to stop him . he might die '' G said

'' I would interfere if it went this far but I think this nobleman needs a lesson '' I said with a smirk . I really didn't like the arrogant man but I wouldn't let him die .

'' sure come and burn with my flames '' Lu said

the nobleman stepped with confident on the dance floor .

'' please make some room '' said Lu to the guests

all the guests made room for the two men .the nobleman took out his sword . Lu looked at him and chuckled

'' maybe you should take out your gun you might have a better chance at killing me '' said Lu

'' my swords is enough for the likes of you '' he said

'' whatever you say but give ten minutes to give my present to Sole '' said Lu . the man was about to object when the glares from the guests made him stop.

''the silver flame of the moon the shines the sky at night . is a deadly and dangerous flame for person obtain it as they have to sunk in darkness but they also must have some light to guide them through the darkness or they will be lost forever '' said Lu in a dark tune that made me realize that this man went through hell.

he jumped so high he seemed to be flying the flame glow covering him and leaving a trace of shining light behind him . he looked like he was performing a dance with silver flame the flame light up the entire ground . people were staring . it was beautiful.

'' is this supposed to be a dying will flame '' said G in amazement there was a limit to how much a person could draw these flame but the so called moon flame seemed be endless . Lu didn't seem to be tired .

'' it is beautiful '' someone said . I heard the arrogant nobleman scoffed and marched to the ground Lu was performing

'' hi stop '' Solely said but the man didn't listening .

the man stood with his sword pointed at Lu who stood still

'' do you think dancing like a woman will charm the princess. you are pathetic'' he said with a smirk

Lu didn't hesitate to strike breaking the sword in half . the nobleman screamed throwing his word that was on fire . silver flame melted the sword in to nothing .

'' you really have angered me nobleman '' said Lu with a pissed off voice . I had a bad feeling he wasn't going to just beat him .

'' how would like to taste my magic trick . don't worry it will hurt so bad you will die of pain before I slice you in half .''said Lu .

people screamed and started running . I heard Sole scream for Lu to stop . he was about to struck when I activated my flame and flaw then I stood between him and the nobleman . I had the blade in my hands trying to stop him . the nobleman crawled away from us .

'' please stop ''I said but he didn't seem to listen .I used my flame to move his blade . the sudden power of my flame made him lose his balance and the scythe flow back words hitting the ground.

he fall on his kneels when I looked closely the scythe hit his head and ripped his mask .

'' are you alright ? '' I said with great concern the scythe was very powerful . I heard him groan and I was more worried .

'' take that you peace of shit '' said the nobleman pointing a gun at Lu. I blinked at him before I could tell him to stop he shot . I used my gloves to escape . I pushed Lu and flow away with him to the forest . I felt the cold night breath on my face . I spotted a good place to land.

I placed him down on the ground . the force and speed of my flying caused the mask to fall . long black hair fell on his face and covered it .the only sources of light were my flame and the moon in the sky . I went out from dying will state and the moon became the only source of light . the moon light made the forest look mysterious and dark but absolutely beautiful shining gently it withstood the everlasting darkness of the night .

'' it didn't burn '' he said with a little surprise

'' oh what ?'' I said in confusion

'' your flame didn't burn . why ? '' he said

'' because I didn't want them to . they are my dying will flames . they do what I want them to do and I don't want to burn you '' I said in a calm voice

'' why ? I thought you would want to kill me after what I did '' he said

'' killing people isn't something I like to do . I think of myself more of a peace maker than a killer '' I said with a smile

'' a peace maker you are a mafia boss '' he said with sarcasm

'' it isn't like I want to be . I made the Vongola to help people and protect them . I never killed anybody '' I said in defensive voice

''oh you haven't . that is good '' he said in a relived tone

'' what about you ?'' I said

'' I killed many mafia bosses at the name of vengeance. I don't regret killing them it was justice '' he said

'' where is justice at taking people's lives '' I said angry .

'' an eye for eye a tooth for a tooth and life of evil for the lives of the innocent '' he said with a sad tone that hid secrets .

'' so what your name ? '' he asked me . I was surprised at his question

'' you don't know the name of the person who you tried to kill'' I said

'' no I am never interested in the names of the people I kill it makes them harder to forget '' he said in the same depressing tune

'' Giotto '' I said

'' simple I like it '' he said

''not as simple as your name '' I said

'' you know my name ? '' he said in surprise

'' don't look so surprise the Montego's daughter have been screaming it '' I said

'' -sigh- this isn't my full name . she just found it amusing but you could use it everybody does -sigh-'' he said

'' so Lu why are you working for the Montego '' I said

''they are my family '' he said in sad voice

'' I see . are you related by blood'' I said

'' you could say that but even if I am blood related . I am only serving the daughter which I prefer than having to take order from the boss '' he said like he had the weight of the world on his shoulder .

'' do you love your family '' I asked . there was long silence before I heard the sound of footsteps coming from the castle of the Montego . G appeared followed by Sole.

'' Primo '' ''LU" they said in same time

_**note : Schnitter is Italian for reaper .**_

_**the original of my OC's names will be mentioned later**_

_**Mystery18blue: thanks for reading **_

_**Giotto: please rate and review **_

_**Lu: yes please do .**_

_**Mystery18blue: profile of my OCs will be posted with illustration for them in the next few chapters**_

_**Giotto: Ideas and suggestions are welcomed**_

_**Lu : and also criticism and questions **_


	4. a unexpected encounter

'' do you love your family '' I asked . there was long silence before I heard the sound of footsteps coming from the castle of the Montego . G appeared followed by Sole.

'' Primo '' ''LU" they said in same time

**chapter four**

the lady run towards Lu without hesitation and throw herself at him and sobbed . Lu groaned from the impact . I chuckled at the them while G give Lu a glare . I could see his eyes as he glared at me and Solely . he had deep and sharp emerald eyes . they were the eyes of a dangerous man . Solely sobbed and his eyes softened as he rubbed her back . I could tell he love and cared about Solely deeply .

would you take your lovely -dove attitude somewhere else '' said G glaring at the two''

what lovely-dove shit are you talking about '' shouted Lu glaring at G''

'' THAT '' he said pointing at them''

'' what ? I can't love Lu like that IDIOT . Lu is an elegant lady '' said Solely stacking her tongue at G ''

Lady '' both me and G shouted . Sole's face turned white as she glance at Lu's face.''

Tsuna jaw dropped , Haru stared at Primo is shock . Reborn just smirked in amusement

'' she was a girl '' said Tsuna in shock

'' don't sound so shock I told you I never understood the moon of course it had to be a woman '' Primo smile in satisfaction

'' women could be the deadliest sometime '' said Reborn

The three remembered Bianchi she was the deadliest woman with her poisonous cooking

Primo continued '' Sole stood up and moved away from Lu shaking

'' sorry sorry sorry please don't be angry at me please '' Sole said shaking looking with terror at Lu .

'' very well I am not angry '' said Lu in a deadly tune as silver flame erupted from his/her hand ( she was definitely not angry she was more like furious . )

'' oh please I will do anything . please forgive my blabber mouth I loves you '' said Sole shaking in fear

'' -sigh- I can't believe you '' said Lu with a disappointment in his voice

Solely looked guilty at the ground. Lu stood up and gripped her sister's arm and dragged her to the castle . Lu's gaze met mine I smiled at her . she blinked in surprise before she brushed her hair from her face . although the two were from the same family they barely resembled each other whether it's in personality or appearance .

Lu had a dark hair with a lock of gray hair . she had pale skin that made look like a ghost . her suit was dirtied and wrinkled . there were leaves and branches in her hair . she was a mess .

Sole had a golden hair and fair skin . her cheeks were a little red from cold . she looked beautiful despite the fact that she walked a long way in the forest .

Lu stared at me . she seemed to be deep in thoughts .

'' I will talk to the boss for you '' she said to me before she dragged her sister to the mansion .

'' women '' mumbled G .

**Back at the headquarter**

we went back home . I was exhausted but I had work to do . I changed my cloth and went to my office to think of the events that happened . at was two in the morning when G came to my office .

'' why didn't you go to sleep ? '' he said

'' mm thinking of what happened at the ball '' I said

'' yeah the great Schnitter is a woman . that was a surprise '' said G

'' more or less but it explains a lot '' I said

'' it explains what ?'' said G .

'' well my intuition can predict many things but even with my intuition I can't understand or predict woman '' I said with a sarcastic smile

'' you have a point there. women are unpredictable . there is no man who can understand woman '' said G with a scowl

'' yeah but something seems odd . '' I said .

'' what ?'' he said

'' I don't know '' I said

**_the next day _**

the next day I went to town with G ,Lampo and Jason our cook to shop for food and supplies . G needed new a rows and tobacco .

Lampo just wanted to flirt with some ladies and buy some new cloth and wine . Jason wanted to buy the ingredients for our dinner and I just wanted to have a walk in town . the smell of the market always brought memories of my childhood . there was a unique smell that I liked . it was sunny and the weather was nice it was a perfect day for a walk or training . we get separated as each had a place to go . G went to a tobacco shop and a hunter's equipment shop ( I don't know what they are called ) . Lampo went to a fancy restaurant to drink and flirt as usual . Jason went to buy food . I was left alone in the market . I walked around the market watching people as went with their daily life when I heard a female squealing and giggling . a familiar blonde was standing in front of jewelry shop next to her was a man that I guessed to be the shop owner . I sensed Lu's presence near but I couldn't point her location .

'' oh Vongola '' she said waving

'' good morning Mrs. Montego , please call me Giotto '' I said

'' call me Sole '' she said with smile

'' Mrs. Montego so do you like the necklace '' said the owner

'' it is beautiful the emerald stone will bring Lu's eyes . LU COME HERE '' she said screaming the last part .

a girl appeared from behind the store it was Lu . I wasn't able to recognize her at first . her hair was combed behind . she was wearing a sky blue dress and long light black coat . she looked sick , her skin was paler which I didn't think was possible, she had dark shadows under her eyes . she looked lifeless but her eyes had their usual glow . she looked an old woman which was kinda of funny .

'' Lu look at this necklace it is so beautiful . it is going to suit you perfectly '' she said with a smile

'' I don't wear these things Solely '' Lu said she looked really tired like she was about to faint at any moment . when she came close I could smell a faint smell of blood .

'' please Lu for me . '' she said with a pappy dog eyes that made Lu give in with a sigh .

'' oh great '' said Sole with a brighter smile and went to the shop to buy the necklace .

'' what happened ?'' I said

'' what are you talking about ? '' she said

'' you know you look a corpse walking and you smell of blood who did you try to kill this time ?'' I said . her eyes flickered with pain.

'' why would you assume that ? , I am completely fine and I didn't attack anyone '' she said with a tired voice . Solely got out smiling she thanked the owner and asked him to send the necklace .

'' oh Giotto why don't we go have some dinner ? '' Solely said with a smile that no one could see no to .

we were at a fancy restaurant . the stuff were staring at Lu with disgust. she looked like a commoner and they didn't serve people with no money but she was walking next to the Montego's princess so they didn't dare to say a word but they didn't have to their looks said it all especially the owner . we ordered our food and waited .

Sole chatted most of the time with me while Lu stared at the window . Lu's eyes were unfocused and there was something wrong with her . I tried to know what was wrong with her but she just ignored me . it was almost noon when Sole excused herself as she had a tea party to attend . a carriage stop by the restaurant and took her . Lu was left behind with me . after Sole's departure the atmosphere get heavy and uncomfortable between us . there was this unbearable silence that was only interrupted by the sounds of children playing , carriage moving and ladies chattering . we both walked thought town without a word . Lu's walking get slower that she seemed to limp .

'' Is something wrong with your feet ? '' I said . Lu groaned with a very low voice . she sit on the ground which wasn't very lady like.

she starched her legs and slowly took her shoe off and I flinched at the sight . her feet were very badly swollen and they had purple color to them . I couldn't even imagine the pain she was feeling .

I kneeled beside her taking a closer look at her feet .

'' how in the world could you walk like that ? '' I said in disbelieve .

''mm they are lady's shoes and I am used to wearing men boots and shoes . '' she said lifting the shoe in my line of sight. it was a high heel shoe . I couldn't help but to burst in laugher at her .she just glared at me. I couldn't help it .she looked so helpless that I might have mistaken her for an ordinarily child not a woman who could slice me in half . I came closer and the scent of blood got stronger . I looked under her jacket and I saw red stain on her dress . the blood stain got bigger and realized she was bleeding.

'' oh my god you are bleeding '' I said in disbelieve .

'' oh the wound must reopened '' she said in a very worn out voice

'' seriously what are you ? '' I said coming closer to see the wound she backed away .

'' hi I am trying to help you '' I said slightly annoyed .

'' sorry it was instinct . I am not used to ...'' her voice got weaker and she started coughing blood come out of her mouth.

her eyes were cloudy . she didn't seem to hold it any longer . she fainted.


	5. profiles of my OC

**My OC'S profiles **

Name : Luna Montego

Represent : the moon

Nickname : Lu /Schnitter

Age: 19

Gender: female

Birthplace: Italy

Date of birth: 14th of February

Zodiac sign : Aquarius

Weapons: Scythe , sword and a hand gun

Height : 170 cm

Skills: can handle all kinds of weapons from knives to guns etc .

She is weak in hand to hand combat. the only one who inherited the dying will flame of the moon . she isn't a great cook but she could manages . she is a fast learner . she has very flexible body and could jump very high. She has an ability to get along with difficult people

Personality_:_ she is very loyal to her family but mostly to Solely Montego She is an overachiever and like make things flashy like her attack on the Vongola Primo chapter two .

she has her own justice that is summarized in an eye for an eye …. . she has a fatal flaw which she doesn't have any self-value . she doesn't care about herself and consider herself as a mere tool which one of the things that makes Primo unable to accept her since she doesn't accept herself as a human or a woman . she shows lack of attention to mostly anything . she was once compared to the remains of a person . she does change dramatically when she joins the Vongola and her character evolves

Appearance : she has shoulder length jet-black hair with a white lock of hair , olive green eyes and pale skin almost white . she wears black suit at the beginning with a cloak to hid her weapons

Name : Sole Montego

Represent : the sun

Nickname : princess

Age: 19

Gender: female

Birthplace: Italy

Date of birth: 11th December

Zodiac sign : Sagittarius

Weapons: non

Height : 165 cm

Skills : flower arrangement , playing the piano , dancing and horse riding

Personality_:_ to sum her in three word it will be naive, cheerful and friendly . although she is from a very powerful mafia family and her personal guard is one Italy's most dangerous hitman she is completely unaware of it . she is very very optimistic person who think always think of the bright side of things . her greatest goal is to entire the high class sociality to make her parents proud . she considers Luna as a sister and she respects her . she is dependent person who can't live alone . she trust people easily making her the exact opposite of Luna who has hard times trusting others.

appearance : she has long wavy golden hair that reach her waist and sky blue colored eyes and fair skin . she wears expensive dresses and jewelry most of the time .

_I will sketch both of them latter although I am not that great of an artist . if someone have any ideas or suggestions about the two please share_

_I was thinking of posting the relation between the two but I decided to explain it in the next chapters which I will post in the next few days ._

_thanks to _

_ shadowsaver ,XSkyeStarlX and BruMoscardi for the reviews and I promise I will do my best _


	6. violent people get along

.'' hi I am trying to help you '' I said slightly annoyed

'' sorry it was instinct . I am not used to ...'' her voice got weaker and she started coughing blood come out of her mouth.

her eyes were cloudy . she didn't seem to hold it any longer . she fainted.

_**chapter 5**_

I stood looking at the lying figure of one the most dangerous hitman in Italy and I felt nothing but pity . she looked so fragile that if I were to touch her she would shatter into pieces .

Her dress was painted with crimson color . I used my cloak to cover her blood stained dress then I carried her to our headquarters. on my way I meet Jason who helped me stop the bleeding . I arrived at the main gate and asked Jason to call Knuckle to the main room as I placed her on the couch slowly . she groaned and shifted her body. Knuckle came with his bright smile that fell the moment he saw Lu . he didn't need me to tell him what happened . he used his sun flames to heal her wounds.

'' I will take care of her . she needs to wash and new cloth...'' he said

'' I will call Elena to help you '' I stated .

I went outside to the kitchen and asked Jason to make as extra meal for Lu then I went to the backyard to find Elena drinking tea with Daemon .she give her usual warm smile while Daemon give me a smile that clearly said why the hell are you interrupting us . I just ignored him with a smile of my own .

'' excuse me Elena but I need to ask you for a favor '' I said

'' of course . what I can I do for you ?'' she asked with a smile . I could feel Daemon's evil aura towards me .

'' well I need you to help me with an injured lady in the main room'' I explained. she looked shocked but she nodded and left with questions . Daemon give me a suspicious look but said nothing . G came back an hour after me ,Lu and Jason . I told him what happened . he scowled at the entrance of the main room .

'' why did you bring the dangerous woman here ? are you nuts ? she tried to kill you '' he shouted .

'' no need to worry besides how can I leave a injured person like that . it is not like me '' I replied . he just scowled but said nothing

I don't know what happened in the room but Elena came out laughing hysterically .

'' oh she is s..o loveable and adorable '' she said with a squeal

we looked at her in shock and surprise

''are sure we are talking about the same person ? '' asked G

'' Elena you are talking about a lady this height - I used my hand to illustrate - with shoulder length black hair , very pale skin and blood stained blue dress . '' I exclaimed

'' - nodding her head- I give her one of my dresses . she protested and argued with me but I win . she is so polite.'' she said with a smile

'' you are talking Lu , right ? '' I asked

'' Lu? no I am taking about Luna '' she replied

I remembered that Lu was short for something . so it was short for Luna . how in the world could one of Italy's most dangerous hitman be described as lovable and adorable ?!

'' Luna as in the Italian name for the moon ? how ironic ? '' I exclaimed

'' what do you mean ? '' asked G

'' not only it refer to the kind of her flame it also ironic that her sister's name is Sole which mean sun in Italian '' I said

'' so the daughters of the Montego's the sun and the moon '' added G . I nodded .

'' they names describe us perfectly '' said a voice behind us. we looked to see Lu dressed in one of Elena's old dress . she looked like a different person again . she no longer looked pale . her hair was combed and tied to the back with a silver hair clip . she would have looked pretty if it weren't for the scowl on her face .

''what do you mean ? are you comparing yourself to the moon '' asked G with scoff

''the moon is nothing but a big rock . it only is looks beautiful thanks to the sun. the moon is a mere shadow to the sun '' she replied looking at the horizon with a frown .no one could say anything .

'' don't be so depressing don't know they always compare beauty to the moon '' said Elena

'' I am not talking about beauty . I am just saying the moon is useless without the sun .'' Lu replied .

Knuckle came in with a serious and grim look on his face that made me worried .

'' can I talk to you in privet '' he said to me . Lu and Elena left with Lu mumbling something about people who don't mind their own business .

'' what is it Knuckle ?'' I asked .

he sat on the couch in the room and took a deep breath . it looked like he was preparing to tell me some news but it wasn't good.

'' you know that I was a boxer before I was a priest . I know everything about fighting and injuries '' he said . I nodded for him to continue .

'' naturally when someone attacks you . you use your arms to guard your face it is a normal reflex like when someone puts his hand in front your face and you blink . all the lady's injuries are on her entire body except for her arms she only had bruises around her arms like she has been tied with robes but the strange thing is that she didn't have any defensive wounds which could only mean two things either she was unconscious or she didn't try to defend herself at all . she had old scars on her back which means it wasn't the first time this happened '' he said with a pained voiced

I was shocked and worried as I sat next to him

'' this lady is full of trouble . '' he stated

'' -sigh- yeah I am sure her troubles are enough to make me unable to sleep for days '' I mumbled

**_later _**

At dinner we sit on our usual table . strangely all of the guardians and Elena sat which was quite unusual for a normal day . I sit on the head of the table, on my right sat G , Lampo and surprisingly Alaude, on my left sat Asari , Knuckle , Deamon and Elena . Luna sat on the last seat in end of table opposite me .

There was an a awkward moment of silent part because Alaude was sitting on the dining table and he rarely did in normal days but mostly because Luna was sitting on the opposite head silently. Luna glanced at the my friends and then she stared at me for second before she stood up .

'' excuse me for my rudeness it was partly because I was embarrassed . my name is Luna and I am a hitman for the Montageo . I wanted to thank the Vongola boss for his hospitality. I honored to be in your company and again thank you for helping me Mr... sorry I didn't catch your name '' she expressed her gratitude to us . the last part was directed at Knuckle .

she had a polite smile it wasn't cheerful or bright but it held her gratitude and she wasn't faking it.

'' Knuckle . it was my pleasure to the extreme '' he replied loudly

G just glared at Luna who didn't notice him . Lampo mumbled something about her appearance .

'' you don't have to be so formal you are our guest '' responded Elena with a smile to Luna's formality and politeness

'' oh thank you too Miss. Elena and sorry for all the trouble '' she thanked her with a polite bow as she sat again .

'' a hitman ...are you strong ? '' asked Alaude with a deadly voice that clear said if you are strong I challenge you .

Alaude liked to proof that he was the strongest and he was the most difficult person to get along with . he had a desire to fight and Luna didn't look to be a person to refuse a challenge .I sweat dropped at the situation it wasn't very promising . I wasn't entire sure I could stop Alaude but I was sure couldn't stop Luna when she is furious .

'' you think too much of me . I am mere female hitman for the Montgeo I am weak at combat but I will happily play a game of chess with you over tea. how does that sound ?'' Luna asked with a smile .

me and G saw her fight and she I wasn't everything but weak . we both expected her to charge directly at Alaude with her scythe.

'' weakling'' mumbled Alaude

'' oh does that mean you refuse my invitation Mr. too rude to introduce himself '' she said with a smirk . she clearly challenged Alaude to a game of chess .

''-glaring- Alaude I am the cloud guardian of the Vongola '' he stated with a calm but clearly pissed off voice .

'' pleasure to meet you Mr. Alaude . I will be honored to have a game of chess over tea with Vongola's strongest guardian '' she said with a smile .

my and G 's jaws dropped at her politeness and flattery to Alaude who didn't seem to mind it . she was challenging him in a way he can't refuse or get irritated . other than myself and Knuckle no one was able to get on Alaude good side and it took us some time to be able to do so .

''-smirk- interesting I accept your challenge '' responded Alaude

'' -chuckling- it is not a challenge . it is just an invitation for tea and a *friendly* game of chess Mr. Alaude '' she stated .

I noticed how the word friendly sounded like she was plotting something . if it were anyone else I would be worried but it was Alaude and he could take care of himself hopefully . Alaude never interacted much was people and the only woman he interacted with was Elena . it was greatly alarming but my intuition told me there is not going to be any injuries at least not physical in this matter .

mystery18blue

thanks to all who reviewed my story and special thanks to XSkyeStarlX for the advice and please don't hesitate to point out my mistakes and I don't mind at all .

since I mentioned mistake

I wrote Solely instead of Sole in some of the pervious chapters . the correct one is Sole . sorry

I am currently working on Luna's face and hairstyle

and I can't decide how to draw her yet ?

I am totally open to suggestions and criticism

thanks for reading , reviewing, and following Memories of the moon and the sky .

help me decide on a character design and a character theme song .

P.S to fans of HibarixOC

should I write a story called Hibari Kyōya's other side ? it is going to make himxOC and because his character doesn't show much interaction other than fighting and napping it is going to be hard . so I was going to show Hibari's soft side but not at first of course .


	7. Sole's Misunderstanding

**Chapter six**

**Next day **

Luna stayed last night at the guestroom. I never got the chance to talk to her about her wounds because of two main reasons , first is she spend most of her time with Elena or surprisingly and totally strange with Alaude drinking tea with him or playing chess , second I had absolutely no idea how to ask her without her attempting to kill me . I asked Jason to make me a cup of tea. The headquarters was unusually quiet and empty.

'' Where is everyone?'' a voice said behind me .

I looked to see a sleepy Luna. She was wearing a long navy blue night gown that reached the floor . She was wearing a light white coat that reached her hips, her hair was in a messy ponytail and a white strays of hair fell on her face . I wondered

'' Is this a natural hair color? '' I asked curiously and pointing her hair.

'' oh I have no idea how I got it. maybe I was born with it '' she responded with a sleepy voice .

'' Care to join me for tea ? '' I suggested.

Her cloudy eyes turn to shining and sharp glaring emerald eyes in seconds. It was like my invitation snapped her of her sleep and she became aware of my presence. She seemed to hesitate but I give her smile to a make her unable to refuse. one of my so called talented is the ability is to make people know me as harmless and peaceful person with just a smile but just to make sure she doesn't run away from me .

'' it is not fair for you to invite Alaude for tea but not accepting my invitation . Isn't it rude of you '' I stated using the same way she used to convince Alaude .

'' Fine then . I could really use some tea '' she responded.

We sat on a small table in the balcony of the main room. Jason served the tea for both of us and left. It was quite and heavy atmosphere between us. I don't know why but every time we are alone the atmosphere becomes awkward and unbearable.

'' Luna ... do you hate me or something?'' I asked to interrupt this unbearable silence and to know the source of the tension.

'' No '' she answered simply without hesitation that surprised me.

'' So why you avoid me? '' I asked calmly

'' I don't know how deal with you and I know you are going to answer questions I don't would like not to answer'' she responded

'' Like how did you get injured ?and I know it wasn't a normal fight.'' I said looking her straight in the eyes .

'' ha... it was training '' she said looking outside toward the sky.

'' What kind of training that leaves you without any defensive wounds? '' I asked.

''-a humorless laugh- . the kind that every mafia member have to take. It is my usual anti-interrogation training '' she answered

'' Anti-integration training?! '' I repeated in questioning tune

''And you call yourself a mafia boss . it is training used on all the members of my family . its purpose is to assure that our secrets never leak outsiders '' she elaborated

'' Does it include beating you to death or something '' I stated angrily as my grip tightened on the cup that I almost broke it.

'' -an empty laugh - you are too soft Primo . You and your family are like a child compared to the mafia that has been around for centuries. The Montego family has been around for two centuries you can only imagine the number of their enemies . look Primo if your family continue to get involved in the mafia world it will end up like the Montego . A family seeking power and wealth. I wonder how are you going to last in this world where bloodshed is like drinking tea in the morning '' she told me with a mocking tune that made me feel furious.

I never had a temper and I had always been a calm and a patient person but I couldn't control my angry at her or the Montego family .

'' I plan ... no I am going to change the mafia and I am going to protect my family as if I were to die and I am not going to give up '' I told her firmly looking at her in the eyes .

We stared at each other with determined expressions. It seemed neither of us would break until Luna's cheeks turned little red then she started laughing that she almost fell from the chair.

'' hahaha that one of kind determination Vongola. It is stupid but I like people who take challenge even if they were impossible . I would like you to prove me wrong Vongola '' she said then it was silence again but with much light atmosphere .

''last night I thought you were going to fight with Alaude but you didn't '' I said

'' I might have a bad temper but I am not stupid to fight your strongest guardian '' she stated .

'' Are you saying you can't fight Alaude? '' I asked .

'' of course . I don't fight people who are stronger than me unless I am ordered to and did you see me carrying any weapons yesterday , did you '' she responded .

'' you are the first person beside me and Knuckles to get along with Alaude like this '' I said .

'' I get along with odd people, take Sole for example she is a innocent child in a lady's body or more like a normal lady in a mafia family '' she said.

''-chuckling- you can't compare her to a child just because she looks to the bright side of things '' I stated

'' oh I am not saying that looking at the good things of life makes you a child . I am saying ignoring the existence of the dark side is plain stupid and naive. When she ignore no erase it like it was nothing then I have to call her a pure and innocent child . I see that side every day . it became part of me and ignoring such thing is naivety Primo .'' she said with mixed emotions that made realize her life in the Mafia was everything but pleasant .

The atmosphere got heave again and it was only interrupted by Jason bringing breakfast to our table . I was confused at first but looking at the time I realized everyone had already left. Jason realized my confusion and asked me for permission to talk I give him a smile and nodded

'' they had their breakfast early boss .Mr. Alaude went to do some training and told me to tell Miss. Montego that he will continue their fight tonight here . Mr. Knuckles went to the church with Asari . Miss Elena and Mr. Spade went to spend the day at the Spade's mansion . Mr. Lampo and Mr. G went to town . all the other members are in the in the other side of the headquarter repairing the wall Mr. Alaude broke yesterday . And we have a guest name Miss. Montego ? she is waiting at the garden '' he reported .

'' oh Sole is here '' said Luna surprised .

'' Thank you Jason and could you please ask Miss Montego to come here ? '' I requested .

he nodded and left us to return to our silence . few minutes later the silence was interrupted by the cheerful giggles from the Montego princess .

'' good morning , Giotto '' she said with a smile that disappeared once she saw Luna . she looked at her with shock and confusion .

'' LU what are you doing here? an..d look..ing li..ke tha..t '' she spluttered . Luna looked at Sole with a bored and uninterested expression

'' what does it look like ? I am having tea with the Vongola's boss '' she responded sarcastically .

''why are you dress...ed like that ?'' she spluttered pointing at Luna's cloth while blushing .

it was obvious what kind of the thoughts she had in her mind . it is true normally a lady wouldn't walk in her night gown like this but Luna didn't seem to give a damn. Luna stood up and bored some tea in an empty cup then she walked to the door where Sole stood with her red face. Luna pushed the cup at her face

''-sigh- . You think too much. Have some tea with the Vongola while I change '' said Luna with a bored voice and trying to get pass Sole .

'' then why are you wearing a night gown ? '' asked Sole with a confused look as she took the cup from Luna .

'' would you have preferred it if I walked naked or something Sole ''said Luna with a smirk and left a blushing Sole at the door .

Sole mind got more confused and she seemed to have more outrageous thoughts as her face turned to a darker shade of red. Sole turned at me avoiding any eye contact before she asked the question to answer her weird and far from the truth assumption.

'' how could you two do something so shameless . you aren't even married '' she spluttered and started saying random things like child , honor and lady .

Mystery18blue

man I laughed my ass off while writing the last part of the chapter . I wasn't planning on writing it this way but I was tired and I needed some comic relieve . I hope you laughed like I did . I was going to write a few random part in the next few chapter from Sole's and Luna's point of view it will interrupt the flow of the story so I am still thinking about it .

side note : I pretty much sure that Sole's reaction was not entirely abnormal

thanks for the reviews and I am hoping for more and opinions and suggestions are welcomed

**BruMoscardi**

Thank you very much for your opinion and help . I also think that Black diamond (shugo chara was one of my favorite animes )song matches Luna and I love the Violin at the beginning it makes an awesome theme song . I might use it the lyrics in the story so thanks again.

PS

I will post the lyrics in English here for more opinions.

I marked the parts that matchs her best

**Mizuki Nana- Black Diamond English Lyrics**

by ~Venomdancer

Tell me your greatest wish, that you desire  
The extent of the strong volume that's shaking.  
Try shouting out with a loud voice  
**While the sun dose not awaken. Where will the world begin?**  
**The shadows are hanging onto the dancing light**  
So I take your hand, what do you want?  
What do you seek?

The light that gathered in your shining palm!  
It darkens out the night sky and becomes dirty  
Black Diamond, Black Diamond!  
With trembling hands, offering a prayer.  
_**That you desire. Like a doll that doesn't have any thoughts don't you think****?**_

**I can't let tears flow, being hurt, full of lies**  
No punishment under any condition, only the real thing has shone.  
Against the inadvisable force  
What do you sing? What do you believe?  
Let's just think that becomes perplexed  
**All the shaking in the warped night sky.**

Black Diamond, Black Diamond!  
What do you want? What do you seek?  
The light that gathered in your shimmering hands  
**It darkens out the night sky and becomes dirty**.

Black Diamond, Black Diamond!

all credit for the translation goes to by ~Venomdancer on deviantart


	8. Such a nice old man

chapter seven

Titled (Such a nice old man)

Tsuna and Haru's faces were bright red as they looked at Primo who looked a little tired and embarrassed at remembering the situation. Reborn had an amused smile at his face.

'' Sole-san make assumption too fast '' said Haru with a giggle.

'' It is Luna-san fault that made Sole-san make such assumption '' sputtered Tsuna nervously as usual.

'' It wasn't Luna-san fault. Sole-san should have known that Luna-san is a respected lady and would never do such a thing with a person she didn't love '' shouted Haru with a determined voice.

'' Respected lady? . I think the word lady doesn't match her at all '' said Tsuna .

''-chuckling- enough you guys . it was just a misunderstanding and it did no harm really and I have to agree with Tsuna the word lady doesn't match Luna as I get to know her she would be very described as a very hot tempered gentleman '' Primo interrupted the argument between Tsuna and Haru .

Their attention returned to Primo as continue.

'' Luna left both of us in this extremely awkward and embarrassing situation. I cleared my throat to get Sole's attention and interrupt her wild thoughts and mumbling

'' She is just messing with you, nothing happened and you really think she or I is the type of do such things'' I said brushing the awkwardness I felt.

She looked me suspiciously with her innocent sky coloured eyes . Her face had different and weird emotions from disappointment to relieve to happiness.

'' go...od because she is Mark's '' she mumbled .

'' Mark's? '' I questioned

'' Oh well you see . Mark is interested in Luna but I think Luna is too shy to accept his invitations but he is supposed to come back to Italy this week '' she responded but it seem to be more to herself than me and she had such a dreamy expression that made easy to guess what she is thinking .

When she said the word shy I highly doubted it. The word indifferent or'' doesn't care'' were more suited to Luna but who knows she never stop surprising me.

'' I have been wandering how is Luna related to you? '' I asked

''oh I don't know really the family is too big and branched . the first time I met Luna it was funny really . She was such klutz and unlucky. ...-thinking face - she was wearing torn and painted coloured red and had scratches and burn all over. When I asked my father about it . he told me she went to fell and tripped and spilled paint all over her cloth but now that I think about that didn't explain the torn cloth or the burns . Anyway she had such scary expression and she refused to let me or my mother help her. she kept glaring without a reason at us . She was the strangest eight years old girl '' she told me.

I raised an eyebrow at her. An eight-year old girl in this condition It was obvious it wasn't an accident and I was pretty sure -unfortunately - that the red colour wasn't paint.

Jason came and offered Sole a drink and sweets. She thanked him as he served me more tea.

'' Thank you(to Jason). please continue '' I said to Sole .

''Oh yes. I remember that Lu wasn't like other my other girlfriends. She didn't talk much and she never played with us . Most of the time she went to the training ground to play with swords , daggers and guns . REAL GUNS can you believe it. while all my girlfriends wanted to became ladies and fall in love and such . Lu's dream was to be Italy's strongest hitman hahaha funny right like Luna could be a hitman .'' she said .

I looked at her suspiciously. She didn't seem to know that Luna is one of strongest hitman .

'' well everyone has the right to dream of the impossible '' I stated.

The rest of the day we spend chatting about random things from books we read to best places to visit in town. The atmosphere was light and enjoyable . There were no heavy topics that came in our conversation beside the mention of Luna's childhood and every time Sole talked about Luna's past she had admiration in her eyes . The two had different opinions of each other .

Sole had admiration, respect and love towards Luna while Luna was indifference and pity towards Sole but despite that I knew Luna wouldn't hesitated to protect her .

'' she always protected sometimes too much . I always thought of her like an older sister . if Luna was a man she would have woman falling for her . she is always acting like a gentleman not as a lady.'' she told me giggling . We spend all the afternoon together and it was weird that Luna never come back . Sole left and promised to come again for tea .

'' Jason , where is the other Miss. Montego ? '' I asked .

'' she asked me to deliver a letter to a shop in town . the shop keeper give me some boxes . I give them to her and after awhile she left wearing a black suit with a sword . '' he responded.

'' Thanks Jason, you could leave now '' I said.

He bowed and left me at the main room thinking what kind of family is the Montego.**''**

**Luna's P.O.V ( Primo stops the story here until I shed some light on her ) **

On my way to the guest bedroom I cursed at Sole's thoughts. we have known each other for more than eleven years may be longer if you counted family visits . She should have known how I am but then again it is Sole we are talking about . Innocent pure Sole that anything -she doesn't like or believe - goes through her like it was nothing.

I don't hate her really but I don't like her either for many reason mainly because her father is my so called boss that I can't stand and also because she likely to assume things that cover the dark reality sometimes .

for example she assumes me avoiding the boss's right-hand man as I am shy or I have a crush on him but really that man is just scum worse than scum and I want to rip his head off but then again my body freezes in his presence compare to the boss he is one I fear the most .

that man wants take the boss's place and the safest way to do it is marrying the Montego heiress being Sole and that will happen over my dead body I tell you .

'' Mr. Jason? '' I asked the man that passed me .

'' yeas Miss '' he said . I was quite uncomfortable with the word Miss .

'' I don't mean to be rude but can I ask you for a favour?'' I asked

'' of course Miss . you could ask for anything '' he responded with a smile .

'' Thank you . I need someone to deliver this letter to a shop in town. The shop keeper has few of my things that I need '' I said.

'' of course Miss . I will do it myself '' he said.

'' Oh thank you again and please call me Luna . Being called Miss is quite an unusual for me '' I said

'' yes Mi...Luna '' he said with a smile then he left

'' There a lot of nice people in the Vongola . '' I mumbled to myself

I went to the guest bedroom and stared at the window . it was a beautiful day and I wanted nothing else than to relax and have some tea . a picnic at the park would be nice . I started daydreaming about a quiet and isolated place that I could spend the day but I remembered that I should report to the boss about the Vongola.

he wanted me to spy on them but I see nothing important to report beside how nice and good they are and they will do us no harm as long as we don't hurt innocent people .

After an hour or so Jason brought me my things I thanked him and he left. I looked at myself in the mirror and I sighed. I couldn't understand why Sole assumed such thing. I mean I was wearing a light coat and my cloth didn't differ much from a normal dress sure it was a lot lighter but I was pretty much descent compare to half of the women in Sole's birthday ball .

I took off the gown and coat off and looked at myself again . I had no wounds and old scars faded. I was amazed at how different it look no burn marks no scars. Knuckles did that with flame?! . That was an extreme healing session as he would say.

I opened the box to reveal a black suit it had a long coat instead of a jacket , green buttoned up shirt and black pants. I got dressed and used a hair tie to tie my hair up in a messy ponytail. my stray of white hair fell on the side of my face.

I wore the boats that the shop keeper sent me which were a lot more comfortable than Sole's lady's shoes. Remembering the shoes she gave me made my feet hurt although they were completely healed.

In the box there was a sword in its sheath. I attached to my belt then I left the room. I saw Jason caring a tray of sweets and drinks on his way to the room I left Sole and Giotto in.

He stared at me with confusion like he didn't know who I was but his eyes wide in realization .I give his a small smile and a wave before I left with one thought in mind such a nice old man.

**Mystery **: thanks for the reviews everyone

**Giotto **: hope you enjoyed the strange thoughts of Luna

**Luna **: they aren't strange compared to Sole's

**Sole **: it was just a misunderstanding

**Mystery :** (closing the curtain) next time chapter entitled

**(The return of the devil ) the first appearance of a my first antagonist OC . I am still working on the profile of this one. **

**P.S sorry for the extremely bad English in this chapter . I tried to fix it as much as I can . please review and tell me what you think .**


	9. The devil is back

Chapter eight

(The devil is back)

Continue with Luna's P.O.V

I walked through town all afternoon. In the evening I reached the Montego mansion my so called home -doesn't always feel so homely- .

I walked inside the main hall passing some maids that giggled and chattered while looking at me. I mentally sighed before I glanced at few of them to hear more giggles and some of them hid their faces in embracement. Only Sole, her parents and the boss right-hand man know the truth about my gender and identity (adding the Vongola and his friend) . The rest of the family knows me as the Schnitter.

I walked to my room it late and I was tired. I changed to a lighter cloth that consisted of grey pants and big white shirt and waited for the maids to bring me lunch. My dinner consisted of soup and bread . it wasn't much but I wasn't in the mood for big meal . I laid on my bed . My eyes got heavy and I started drafting to sleep .

**Third P.O.V **

**At four in the morning **

Outside the door to Luna Montego also known as Schnitter stood a mysterious shadow. The shadow's owner reached for the door knob and twisted it . His eyes glanced at the sleeping figure of the Montego's family's strongest hitman and how she looked so vulnerable. The only visible parts of her were her jet-black hair and her pale face. The mysterious figure sat beside her slowly and bent over her .

'' Sole '' the sleeping girl mumbled. She could sense a person's presence and the only one who could or dare sneak on her is Sole .

'' Wake up princess'' called a male voice .

Luna groaned but slightly opened her eyes to see the source of the voice . her olive green eyes meet very familiar crimson red eyes . she felt her body stiffen as she came to realize who he is . on top of her hovered a man in his early twenties. he had short dark brown that reached has chin and covered his ears. he was of a medium build . His sharp crimson eyes scared and charmed most of the Montego's family members . He was one of the most charming and powerful men in the family. He was the boss's right-hand man .

'' _Marcus_ '' she spitted with hostility and venom that summed her hatred for this man .

'' this not really the way I wanted to be great . How rude ? . I just arrived from long trip and I wanted to see you '' he said in sad voice that some might have believed but not Luna who glared at him as she pushed him off her.

'' man . you never change '' he said with a smirk as he gripped her both of her wrists .

'' Let go '' she yelled at him struggling to get out his grip .

His smirk got wider as she tried to free herself form him .

Mark was very ambitious man and he never let anything or anyone stand in his way . the girl kept pushing , glaring and ordering him to let go but she never bugged him to release her or screamed for help. she groaned before she kneeled him in the stomach it didn't hurt but it was enough for him to lose his balance and fall of the bed .

'' ouch that hurt princess '' he said with a pout that might have affected others but not her .

'' quit faking , you freak of nature '' she spitted

Marcus smirk turned to glare . His patience had a limit after all. The girl's eyes widen in fear but fear disappeared in seconds to turn into a emotionless stare . The man stood up as the girl took a defensive stance. The man approached her with a deadly glare with a evil smirk to match . from under her billow she gripped a dagger she hid and pointed it at him .

'' -chuckling- you hid weapons everywhere don't you '' he stated .

he got no response from the female hitman . his glare disappeared and was replaced by a smile that charmed and tricked many.

''glad to know haven't change princess '' he said with a smirk

'' don't call me princess , you scum '' she spitted .

the man's eyebrow twitched from his angry at the word scum but he remained smiling .

'' don't be shy princess and please call me Mark '' he said. despite saying please he didn't seem to mean it . it was more of an order than a request .

'' go to hell '' she shouted

'' not unless you come with me princess '' he said with a smirk.

she throw a billow at him the he easily dodged . she kept throwing things- she could reach -at him . he dodged them all but few grazed him specially the candleholder making him scowl .

'' aren't we violent today '' he said with smirk.

he looked at the girl and saw her eyes turn to silver . the digger in her hand was covered with silver flames. if anyone saw the sight of her iris they would cower in fear or be shocked at least but not him

'' beautiful '' he said in admiration and fascination .

he approached her and his eyes were staring at her the flame erupting from the dagger.

'' co..me any clo..ser and I will burn you '' she spluttered nervously.

she had fear and hesitation in her eyes as he approached her . she couldn't hurt him and he knew it . hurting him will be going against the boss and that meant being exiled from the family and Luna would never let herself marked as a traitor for hurting a scumbag .

he come closer and griped her wrist . the dagger fell from her hands and the flame disappeared and her iris returned to its normal olive green color . the look on his face was replaced by a smirk.

'' burn me huh . I would love to see you try '' he whispered in her ear making shivered . his smirk grow wider as he looked at her shacking in angry .

'' I will be staying here for awhile princess so behave yourself or I will personally punish you '' he told her as walked to the door .

'' ha and one more thing I invited Sole to a party in my mansion , see you there princess '' he said with a wink as he left the room.

The girl's body relaxed as her visitor left but she kept glaring at the door

'' damn it ,the devil is back '' she mumbled .

**Mystery18blue**

-Thanks for the reviews

- feel free to criticizes my story I want to get better .

- please review

- any ideas or thoughts are welcome

**My antagonist OC Profile**

**Name : **Marcuse Esposito

**Represent :** Mars, god of war

**Nickname :** Mark ( Luna calls him devil , scumbag , trash...etc.)

**Age:** 20

**Gender:** male

**Birthplace: **Italy

**Date of birth: **27th July

**Zodiac sign :** Leo

**Weapons: **daggers , knives and poisons and the mist dying will flame

**Height : **175 cm

**Skills : **lying , charming and cunning people . he is a good at hand to hand combat . he kills with one attack most of time . expert in integration

Personality : real :sarcastic , sadistic, Pathological Liar as he is manipulative, cunning and egotistical. he has fascination with power .he doesn't have any concern for others' life . he sees the world as a board of chess and he is the player in control and the other are simple useless pieces that could be disposed of . he has no mercy and enjoys playing with people without them knowing . he is the right-hand man of the Montego's head fake : a charming and nice gentleman of a rich family .. appearance : short dark brown hair that reached his ears . crimson red eyes . he wears buttoned up shirts and black pants with a red jacket. PS : I am going to make him the best villain wish me luck. I already had another chapter written . this chapter and the next are just fillers before the climax 


	10. The moon's deadly warning

_**Chapter nine**_

**(The moon's deadly warning) **

(Continuing with Primo telling the story )

'' The day after that Alaude was clearly in a bad mood . he broke many things and tried to convince me to a fight him and I cleverly avoid it . He left the headquarters to take a walk but not after destroying the living room and the chessboard. you could probably guessed why he was so angry .''

'' oh Luna-san promised him a match but she left and didn't came back '' stated Tsuna

**''** Right decimo , Alaude never been big fan of losing . you remember when I told you about him breaking a wall it was because Luna beat him at chess . she promised him a rematch but she didn't came that day so he took his angry and frustration on everyone .

Alaude and Luna shared the same kind of bloodlust or need for fight and hate for crowds . both of them couldn't endure the presence of other people but they didn't to seem to mind each other presence . they both lived for challenges but their believes where different and connected in the same time .

Alaude mostly fought for what he believed is right. he had his pride as a keeper of discipline and peace in our town . he took orders from no one . not even me but if we both agreed on something he would fight with me .

Luna was another story . she had her pride but it was different than Alaude's . her pride was the Montego's name and Justice . she never yielded to anyone beside her boss. the Montego's boss wasn't a person to be followed. she was easily provoked like Alaude but unlike him she thought logical before jumping to a fight .

for the few years I know Luna she changed dramatically but I never know why . she became gentler , nicer and acted like a child sometime but that was after a certain accident that terrorized the entire town . I will get to that later .

both of them wanted justice and they used their power to get it. I could honestly say that no one got along with Alaude like Luna. most of the time they spend together consisted of glaring, smirking, bickering and different challenge . sometimes they sat in silence but it never lasted long .

anyway it was just a normal day like another day. Alaude getting angry was a usual thing . few argument and fights with small families but nothing serious . Sole came for tea in the afternoon but she came without Luna . a tall man in a suit come with her as a guard but his aura seemed harmless compared to Luna's .

'' Sole . may I ask where is Luna ?'' I asked curiously .

Sole frowned and I sweat dropped at the at the thought of Sole's weird way of assuming things .

'' I don't know why but she left the mansion at five in the morning looking strange '' she responded .

'' strange ? '' I questioned

'' yeah like she was running from something she woke me up and asked me for a dress and told me she would be away for awhile . when I asked her why she told me it was nothing but I never seen her so strange . '' she answered

'' mm I am starting to worry '' I mumbled and Sole didn't seem to hear me .

Sole left and I went to my office with a bad feeling . I had no idea what was going to happen next .

the next day I went to town with the intention of finding Luna and see what kind of trouble she get herself into . my mind kept thinking of things that might shake her like that .

another anti- interrogation training . I shook my head refusing to accept that anyone in their right mind would take such training again but Luna was unpredictable and crazy . my worried increase as my thoughts started going crazy as Sole's .

I was walking in the edge of the town when I felt a presence filled with rage coming from the forest . one thought came in my mind Luna . I approached the place of the menace aura with cautious. I was in middle of walking when a dagger almost hit me . it was only for second but I swear I saw silver flame emitting from the dagger .

I heard shouting and cursing that might make any respected man or lady stand in shock and believe me I wanted to cover my ears at some point . I glanced at the place the dagger came from to see a very pissed off Luna . if I didn't know any better I would think that she was trying to burn the forest down with her flame . she was emitting too much of her moon flame that she could barely stand .

she was waving her scythe like a madwoman . when I saw it I remembered the my horrible first meeting with her .

'' LUNA'' I shout and it was a bad idea . she almost cut my head off with the scythe .

''Primo'' she said panting .

'' wh..at I mean are you are alright ? '' I asked although I wanted to know what was going on but I was more worried about her sanity .

'' hahahah I am not the one who almost had his head cut off '' she said as she dropped her scythe and fall to the ground laughing.

'' I am glad that me almost dying amuse you '' I said sarcastically

'' sorry . I was just in a bad mood '' she said

'' what is it with people destroying things because they are pissed off ?'' I wondered in frustration remembering Alaude .

'' people ?'' she questioned

'' yeah Alaude was in a bad mood because of you and he destroyed the living room'' I responded.

'' oh I forget about him wanting a rematch -smirk- like he could beat me at chess -evil aura emitting from Luna- I will apologize the next time I meet him '' she said .

it was an amazing change in mood . I mean a second ago she look like she was about to kill somebody .

'' so why are you in bad mood ? '' I asked expecting a glare or something like that but instead I saw her shaking looking at the floor . if I didn't know any better I would say she was afraid.

'' are you okay ? '' if a girl like Luna is scared then I have many reasons to worry.

She stopped shaking and stood up brushing her cloth.

'' you should worry more about your precious family Vongola. it is not going to be pretty . this town will seem true hell if my thoughts are right . keep your guard up or you will end up losing people . the last thing you need to do is be concern with me Be on guard like you were to die . you have been warned so one last time protect the town Vongola because I can't '' she warned seriously with a deadly voice . she backed her things and give me one last look .

'' Please be careful Giotto bad things are about to happen '' she told me with sad eyes before she left me wondering and worried.

What is going to happen ?

p.s sorry but I didn't check the chapter again so a lot of grammar mistakes

Primo : thanks for the reviews everyone and following

Alaude : -looking around- where is the woman ?

Mystery18blue: -sweat drop- please be patience Alaude . just one more chapter and you will have your appearance .

Alaude : -is about to beat me to death- .

Me: -losing the curtain –

Primo : -trying to calm Alaude-

Me : next chapter titled **Painted with blood **


	11. painted with blood

**chapter ten**

**( painted with blood )**

Few days passed and everything was fine and normal .well as normal as it can get in the Vongola . I couldn't stop thinking about what Luna said the other day . I was worried and tensed at her warning . I tried disregarding as a joke or a trap but my intuition told me she was serious and honest.

'' boss , I don't mean to disturb you but my brother hasn't came to the headquarter today and I am worried so I was thinking of going to visit him'' said Jason

''oh of course . you know what ? I will come with you'' I responded.

'' you don't have to boss '' he said nervously

'' don't sweat it , I have nothing else to do -beside paper work- I am also worried '' I said as Luna's warning crossed my mind .

I convinced Jason to let me come with him . on our way to his brother's house in the outskirts of the town he talked about his brother and his family . his brother has been married for eighteen years. he had two sons one was ten year old and the other was sixteen.

he told me about the older son and how much of a troublemaker he was . I told it was just a phase that will pass .

'' oh Vongola what are you doing here ? '' I heard a hostile voice.

I turned around to see Luna marching towards me with threatening aura .

'' I am just visiting a friend '' I said simply

'' this Montego's land and it is under the protection of dangerous men. what kind of idiot will march straight to the enemy territory ? are you stupid or something Vongola ' she shouted

'' hi I thought we were in good terms .'' I stated

''-sigh- with me may be but you can't come strolling here without questions '' she said

'' me and Jason are visiting his bother '' I responded .

her eyes widened in shock and she mumbled to herself . she had a very tense atmosphere . she looked me in the eyes and I felt slightly nervous so I give her a soft smile to lighten up the mood. she looked taken back . it could have been my imagination but I think she blushed .

'' alright, you wouldn't be harm if you were with me '' she said as she gripped my hand and dragged me to the direction of the house . we were followed be Jason who had a strange smile .

'' you seem to know the way '' I stated

''of course there is only one house that doesn't belong to the Montego here'' she explained and marched violently . surprisingly she never let go of my hand . in fact her grip was tightened .

Luna seemed to be depending on me or at least my hand to get her stress out . she was tense and shaking .

'' is everything alright '' I asked . I was concern and anxious.

'' I a..m okay . I a..m just '' she spluttered nervously as she squeezed my hand more . my hand was in pain really .

we were almost at the outskirt of the town when we saw three man walking towards. the one on the left was at least six foot tall with shaved head. the one in the middle was a short man with bleached hair . the one on the right had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail on the side.

they all were dressed in black suit . each one of them had a crest on their suits . the crest caught my eye . it was round and surrounded be two black feathers . it had the colors violet , black and dark blue in that order . in the middle there was a silver crescent with a black background . there was a name under the crest but it wasn't visible to me .she let go of my hand as they approached .

'' what are you doing here ? '' asked the tall one

'' they are with me. '' said Luna as she appeared in front of them.

''MASTER , we are soo sorry we didn't know '' spluttered the short one shaking in fear looking at Luna who was glaring at them .

Jason seemed to be confused but he didn't say anything .

'' you are the A class members , where is your boss ?'' she asked

The three man looked a little shaken at the mention of their boss and intimidated. they exchanged looks with each other before they looked to a very angry Luna

'' our Master left '' responded the one with the long hair.

something was odd and weird and I didn't like it . Luna came closer to them with unreadable expression .

'' what was this scumbag doing here ? '' she asked with a deadly voice. hate and angry was emitting from Luna .

'' you have no right to question us Schnitter '' said the man with the long hair . the two man give him a look that clearly said what the hell were you doing .

in a flash Luna used her dagger to slash the man with long hair . his cloth was ripped but the crest on his jacket was untouched . he fell on the ground in shock .

'' don't use this tune with me . I asked a question and I want an answer or else..'' Luna said as she kneeled down pointing a dagger at his throat.

'' it was just a normal collecting but the boss went crazy at the house and…'' the short man was saying before the man with the long hair interrupted him was a glare

'' he killed them didn't he '' said Luna said in a deadly voice .. I was confused and the word killed got me even more worried than I was this morning.

she beaten the three men until they were unconscious. they didn't put much of fight since she was fast .

'' there is high chance your friend and his family is dead , we should hurry '' she said in a serious tune . I felt Jason stiffen behind me .

I used my flames to fly to the house I was followed by Jason and Luna . I reached the house and I felt my blood freeze in terror .I stood in front of the house with my hand on the knob . I was unable to move . I didn't have the guts to see what was behind the wooden door . few minutes later Luna and Jason came panting .

'' what the hell are you waiting for Vongola '' she shouted at me.

she push me slightly as she twisted the door's knob . the smell of blood was so strong I almost vomited . Luna stiffen in front of me . I went pass her to see true horror .

I saw a lot of died mafia members before but what I saw had me falling on my knees . Luna was as shocked as me but she didn't show it . she glanced at me before she rushed inside the house and disappeared .

I stood up and went to search for clues and survivors . I entered the kitchen and the smell of the metallic liquid got stronger . on the kitchen floor was a body of teenage boy .I checked his pulse and he was dead . he had his throat cut .

'' Mathew'' Jason's voice screamed behind me as he kneeled next to the body .

he screamed and panicked at the horrible sight . the kitchen floor and table was painted blood . I looked at the boy's lifeless eyes . he was only sixteen years old to be murdered like that .''

Primo looked at the floor in sadness as he told Tsuna , Haru who stayed quite but their eyes showed true sadness and fear . Reborn remained expressionless .

'' it shames me to say I wasn't at like a boss . I was frozen in shock , angry , panic and sadness . I was hardly able to control my emotions . it wasn't until Luna came out drenched in blood holding a little boy that I snapped out of it.

'' he is alive , barely . he is bleeding heavily '' she answered as soon she saw my shocked face .

'' I need to stop the bleeding '' she mumbled to herself .

the kid was unconscious. he was bleeding from his chest and stomach .

'' Jason search for something to stop the bleeding '' I ordered . my voice made Jason snap from his shock as he run inside.

'' you too look for some alcohol to sterilize the wound'' she ordered me . I went to the kitchen to find a bottle of wine .

'' would this work ?'' I asked pointing at the bottle.

'' mm yeah '' she said .

the next fifteen minutes Luna spend in treating the wound . me and Jason found the parents killed in the living room . we moved the bodies to the main room and covered them with a piece of cloth .

'' we have to bury them '' she said coming to the main room.

'' how is the kid ? '' I asked feeling tired and desperate.

'' he is fine for now but he will need a doctor . this is horrible '' she responded .

she sat on the floor beside me in silence . both of us were shocked , angry and extremely sad. Jason was digging graves for them . we took turns in digging the graves . me and Jason were against Luna digging but she insisted on helping us . few hours later we buried the corpses of the family and sat in a small camp in the forest .

'' should we report this ?'' asked Jason.

'' I wish we could but this land belongs to the Montego .they have the government in the palm of their hand. '' she said in angry tune .

Luna's white shirt was covered in blood . she used her black coat to cover the kid . I offered her my jacket but she refused at first . I had to convince her by pointing out that the sight of her shirt will scare the kid and anyone who sees her . she used my jacket to over her blood stained cloth .

'' Mother '' said a small voice coming from behind us .the kid looked at us in confusion and fear .

'' Allen '' called Jason .

'' uncle Jason '' shouted the boy as run towards Jason .

'' a bad guy with scary eyes came and he hurt mum , dad and my brother.'' he said shacking in fear . Jason hugged him and tried to calm the kid dawn .

I hit the ground with my fist . I was behind furious . I never felt so much rage . I felt like all my efforts to protect the town were in vain .

'' Jason you should take the kid to a doc.. no better take him to Knuckles '' Luna instructed .

'' no no …..'' whined the little kid as he run towards his house .

Luna gripped him from the collar of his shirt . he screamed and struggled to get away from Luna who had her back to me.

'' you aren't the only one who watched their family die '' Luna said before letting him go . he fell on the ground and started crying . Luna seemed to be more irritated .

'' maybe you should try be more gentle to the kid '' I suggested. she throw me a glare before she return her gaze to the kid. she looked hopeless and clueless on how to comfort the kid .

I kneeled next to her and tapped the kids shoulder . watery ocean blue eyes looked at me with fear . I smiled softly at him . his fear fainted as he looked at me with curious and intimidated expression. I ruffed his hair gentle and the kid seemed to warm up to me .

'' scary man '' he said pointing Luna who give a scowl .

''hahah no she is a scary woman '' I corrected to receive another death glare from Luna .

'' she is a girl '' he said in shock looking at Luna who shifted uncomfortable under his gaze.

'' yes she might look scary but she wants to be friends with you but she doesn't know how talk to you …. -pause- you see she doesn't have friends and she doesn't know how to be friends with you '' I said to the kid who glanced at Luna for moment . Luna glared at me but I swear I saw a faint smile.

the kid run and stood in front of her and gripped her hand . he give her sad smile .

'' I will be your friend '' he said holding her hand .

Luna stared at the kid before she kneeled and whispered something in his ear . the kid had a sad expression on his face before he patted Luna on the head like she was kid. a small smile appeared on her lips .

'' hi kid what's your name ?'' asked Luna .

'' Allen and yours ? '' the kid said grinning at her .

'' mmm Luna but you could call me Lu '' she responded

'' Lu , can I tell you a secret ?'' the kid asked . Luna came closer and the kid whispered something in her ear .

'' Hi Allen come now '' interrupted Jason .

the kid waved before he run following Jason to the headquarters .

I looked to Luna to see the strangest expression she ever had .

she was smiling softly with blushed cheeks . she looked so peaceful and happy . she had the mysterious calm aura of the moon. I was to curious about the secret she shared with the kid .

'' what did he tell you ?'' I questioned snapping her from her trance.

''ha nothing '' she said nervously as she walked to town . she looked back and give me a look that said - are you coming or not-. I smiled and followed her leaving the house painted in blood behind . ''

please review for faster undates

thanks for the reviews everyone


	12. you could take care of one person

**_chapter eleven_**

**titled ( you could take care of one person)**

Giotto looked his audience with a sad smile .

'' it is late . we should continue this another time '' he said.

'' I agree . you have a long day in the morning '' said Reborn looking at his watch it was almost midnight .

Tsuna groaned at thought of the day Reborn arranged for him . Primo with surrounded by faint sky flame before he disappeared .

Tsuna looked at Haru how was unusually quit . he stood next to her.

'' Haru '' he called but he got no response .

'' HARU'' he called louder .

'' hai '' Haru screamed and fell from her chair .

'' oh sorry Haru . I didn't mean to scare you .'' Tsuna apologized

'' oh Tsuna-san .sorry I was thinking '' said Haru .

'' we should get some sleep . it is late '' said Tsuna as he give his hand to Haru who smiled and took it . he helped her up to her feet . she give a smile before going to her room in the headquarters . Tsuna followed her but not before he glanced at the main entrance the place where the first sky meet the moon .

The next day

'' this not fair Reborn '' whined Tsuna as he pushed the book away from him .

'' dame-Tsuna stop whining and get to work '' responded Reborn while hitting Tsuna on his head.

the argument didn't last long . Tsuna was back to reading and studying for his college entrance exam . it was hard and irritating to read with Italian . Tsuna has been studying with Kyoko , Haru , Yamamoto , Gokudera . everyone had already finished and he was the only one remaining as usual . Gokudera and Haru were the first to leave . both of them offered to help Tsuna but Reborn stopped them by saying Tsuna needs to do it on his own . Kyoko was the third one to leave . she wished Tsuna luck which made him nervous as he mumbled a word of thanks . the last two remaining were Tsuna and Yamamoto . two minutes ago Yamamoto was excused due to his weekly practice with Squalo .

Tsuna sit quietly trying to understand a word from the business management book but it was no good . he wasn't as hopeless as he was in middle school but he still had two work as twice as hard to catch with the others .

sometimes he would ask for help from his friends/family . asking Gokudera always ended in him apologizing and blaming himself for not helping his boss . Gokudera's explanations were always hard to understand and complicated .

asking Kyoko for help was the best thing was what Tsuna thought but it never worked for two main reasons . first was Tsuna could never focus on his studying when Kyoko is sitting next to her . it was hard to ignore crazy thoughts like this is like a date or we are a lone . the second reason was Kyoko wasn't very good with Italian and she founded hard to explain to Tsuna's books .

Tsuna couldn't ask Yamamoto who needed help as much as he did . asking for Haru was another story . Haru was greet at teaching . she didn't complicate things like Gokudera did . she actually made it very simple that even Tsuna could understand without much difficulty .

Haru was the best help but lately they have been having this awkward and thick atmosphere every time they were alone . Tsuna avoiding the topic of Haru's feeling was the main cause for this atmosphere . Tsuna sighed and he earned a kick in the head from Reborn .

'' sighing wouldn't change what is between you and Haru '' stated Reborn .

Tsuna was used to Reborn knowing what he was thinking so he didn't ask .

'' what should I do then Reborn ? '' asked Tsuna with a sigh.

'' you should ask yourself that dame-Tsuna .'' answered Reborn

'' could at least give me a hint '' Tsuna pleaded .

'' -smirk- you just have to figure out what the difference between what you want and what you need, Tsuna '' responded Reborn.

Tsuna was about to ask what he meant when they heard a loud noise and sound of something big falling followed by a loud scream . Tsuna rushed to the source of the scream followed by Reborn . they arrived at a room at the end of the hall on the third floor . it was an old room with a sign that said storage room .

inside the room Haru was in the floor shaking and a huge bookshelf was on top of her . Tsuna rushed to her .

'' are you hurt?, Haru '' he asked with concern .

'' Tsuna-san , I am okay . '' she answered with an assuring smile as she get from under the shelf . she coughed as she brushed the thick dust from her cloth. she didn't have any visible injures.

'' what happened ? '' asked Tsuna .

'' I am not sure . I was exploring the storage room when suddenly I the bookshelf fell and something broke the window . '' she tried to explain . the window was broken .

'' mm it is an assassination attempt . '' Reborn said as he showed Tsuna a bullet . both Tsuna and Haru had fear written all over their faces .

'' a long range ruffle was used . the headquarter is on a higher ground . the sniper must shout from the forest'' said a voice behind them .

'' Lal-san '' Haru and Tsuna exclaimed in same time .

she looked at the bullet then at the window .

'' I will take care of this but Haru be more careful . don't leave alone and the worn the others especially those who can't fight '' she said before leaving the room .

'' what should we do reborn ?'' asked Tsuna panicking . Reborn hit him on the head .

'' you are the boss don't panic . you are going to scare your family'' said Reborn pointing at Haru who was shacking from fear .

'' Haru '' Tsuna called her softly to calm her dawn .

'' what about the others ? Tsuna-san '' she asked . she stopped shaking .

'' Yamamoto and Gokudera could take care of themselves . I am not the least bit worry about Hibari or Mukuro . Chrome is staying with Mukuro so I am not worried . '' said Tsuna with confident

'' about your mother and Kyoko-chan ?'' asked Haru .

Tsuna was about to panic again when Reborn interrupted him.

'' Iemitsu is with mum . Kyoko is with her brother . your sun gurdian so you don't need to worry . I will give them a warning to be on high alert . '' answered Reborn .

'' -sigh in relieve - ..what about Haru ? '' asked Tsuna .

'' -smirk - you could take care of one person couldn't you dame-Tsuna '' responded Reborn before leaving to warn the others .

Tsuna and Haru felt awkward and embarrassed as they exchanged looks. they both it was going to be along and awkward day . it was only one in the afternoon .

**Mystery18blue**

sorry for the short chapter . I promise a longer and more eventful chapters. thanks for the review . feel free to give me your honest opinions and thoughts . I know I suck at grammar so sorry .


	13. it is dangerous desu

**Chapter Twelve**

**Titled ( it is dangerous desu )**

Haru has been acting strange -stranger than usual- . Tsuna was sitting with Haru at the café with an awkward and heavy atmosphere that made him sweat breaks

**Two hours ago **

'' -smirk - you could take care of one person couldn't you dame-Tsuna '' responded Reborn before leaving to warn the others about the assignation attempts

Tsuna and Haru felt awkward and embarrassed as they exchanged looks.

'' It is dangerous desu . Haru wanted to sightsee and try Italian cakes desu '' said Haru with a very funny frown

It was her attempt to left up the mood by acting like her silly-usual self. It worked like a charm . Tsuna couldn't help but smile at Haru use of third person and the word desu.

''Well, it is still morning I think we could go out for awhile '' said Tsuna.

It was an opportunity to fix his shaky relationship with Haru and remove the awkwardness that he felt .

'' no we should stay '' answered Haru .

'' Don't you trust me , I may not look like it but I can protect you.'' said Tsuna with a small nervous smile . He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince Haru or himself .

'' no Tsuna-san , Haru trust you and I know you could protect the family . You are strong and kind. I have no doubt about you. I just do not want you to fight for silly things like Haru wanting to eat cakes '' she said in such confident that made Tsuna blush in embarrassment.

'' thanks Haru , but I am not strong as you think I am. you are overestimate me '' said Tsuna .

Haru placed both of her hands on each of Tsuna's shoulders making him stiffen. Then she looked him straight in the eyes making him more nervous. Her eyes were burning with confident in him .

'' Tsuna-san, Haru is not overestimating you. You are underestimating yourself '' she told him.

'' Haru, thank you '' he said with soft smile that show his gratitude. He felt calmer and more cheerful.

Haru's confident and cheerfulness was contagious. He was still little embarrassed but he felt happy .she trusted him too much so times. He was too embarrassed that he did not notice Haru's flashed cheeks. Sometime we blurt embarrassing things for the sake of the ones we love.

'' I know a café next to the headquarter . It should be safe and it sells cake '' he said. Haru's eyes sparkles at the mention of cakes.

'' it is a date desu '' she said as she rushed towards the main gate .

Tsuna couldn't find the well or the energy to tell it wasn't date. He didn't want the awkwardness to return so he didn't object.

An hour later they were ready to go . Tsuna wore one of a white dress shirt with blue vest and pants . it didn't differ much from his middle school uniform . he also had his gloves and Vongola ring just in case . Haru was wearing long shorts that reached her knees , light blue blouse with a white dressing shirt under it. she had her in a ponytail on the side .

They met at the entrance HQ ready to go . Haru smile never left her face and made Tsuna feel relived from his worries .

They arrived at the café without problems . it had a nice and friendly atmosphere . There were many couples everywhere in the café and that made it feel more like a date making Tsuna feel more nervous. Haru's eyes sparkled as she read the menu .

'' There is many to choose to choose from , Tsuna-san what do you want ? '' asked Haru with her usual cheerfulness .

'' hai , I don't know but this place is great . Maybe I should ask Kyoko-chan to come next time .'' he mumbled the last part but Haru heard it.

'' -frown- I think Kyoko-chan would love their special strawberry cheese cake '' said Haru with a sigh .

'' hai , really maybe when she come back with oni-san . I will ask her '' said Tsuna to himself ignoring the disappearance of Haru's cheerful smile.

**end of flashback**

Haru was having conflicted feeling in her heart. She was happy that Tsuna was enjoying himself but she felt sad that she wasn't the one he is thinking of. She wasn't stupid as someone had claimed her to be. She knew Tsuna had a huge crush on Kyoko since middle school and he wasn't really trying to hid it.

It was so obvious like writing on the wall that it was a shock that Kyoko herself didn't know. Tsuna's behavior in Kyoko's presence screamed his feelings. It was hard no impossible to miss it but her best friend was naïve and obvious to everything that she rivaled Yamamoto's obviousness .

Haru waited for Tsuna to confess his feeling to Kyoko so she just get some kind of closure or for him to reject her properly but he never did .

'' Haru '' he called her with a slightly shaken voice.

it was funny how could be calm and collected when it comes to fights or mafia business but in the presence of Kyoko he return to a hopeless middle school student with a crush .

In the presence of Haru, he feels nervous, confused and guilty. he feel completely flustered when she mention her feelings . he is seems unable of give her a proper reply . she stopped showing him her feelings aggressively since they return from the future about five years ago. Her feelings become calmer but still as strong as ever. She is one of his greatest supporter.

The atmosphere was lighter no thanks to Tsuna. Haru didn't want to ruin the moment by her feelings. She wasn't going to be selfish like she was before . she will wait as long as takes . she might not be a fighter but she was always going to be Tsuna's greatest support . A true mafia boss's wife, she giggled at the last thought making Tsuna look at her in confusion.

'' we should go back after we finish , it is getting dark '' said Haru.

'' ha, you are right. '' replied Tsuna .

** Later**

**on their way back to the Headquarters **

'' Tsuna-san , is it me or the street are unusually quit '' said Haru getting closer to Tsuna. she had a bad feeling .

'' mm we should get back quickly '' said Tsuna as he took Haru hand without a second thought and started marching to the HQ .

A strange and cold feeling sent a shiver down his spine. He had a feeling they are been watch and it wasn't Reborn .

'' Tsuna-san…'' Haru called him. She felt too it wasn't a good feeling.

'' Watch out Haru '' said Tsuna as a dagger came out of nowhere. he pushed Haru and got on the ground avoiding it .

'' As expected from the Vongola's next boss '' said a man in black suit . He had shaved head with a black snake tattoo on his head . he had a scar on his forehead .

Men kept on appearing. They surrounded the Haru and Tsuna. Tsuna went in hyper dying will mode . Haru stood behind him in fear and worry. she wanted to help but she couldn't .

'' Haru , stay back '' said Tsuna .

''hahi '' she whispered as she hid behind Tsuna .

'' Shot '' ordered the man with the snake tattoo.

Bullets came from everywhere. Tsuna made a shield of intense sky flames around that stopped all the bullets .

'' I thought that might happen '' the man said and fired his gun at Tsuna . The bullet was covered in red storm flames. it almost went thought Tsuna's flame shield . The men started firing their rapidly and their leader storm flamed bullets were the most difficult to stop.

Tsuna couldn't defined thirty men without leaving Haru . He could use his flames on a higher range but he might end up hurting Haru with his flame. He was in a dilemma. He only had too chooses one was to leave Haru behind and knock down all the attackers or He could use his flame but he might hurt Haru since she is near him.

'' Haru, I need you trust me and do as I say '' he said.

'' I always trust you , Tsuna-san '' she said with a strange confident in her voice that shocked Tsuna a little but he regained his composure .

'' I will make an opening for you from the right . I need you to run as fast as you can until you reach the HQ . don't worry, I will be right behind you '' he told her with confident.

she nodded in understanding . Tsuna used his flames to knock out the men on his right.

'' RUN'' he shouted .

Haru started running as fast as she can . she trusted Tsuna and she know he was strong . she kept on running and didn't stop. Her heart beat accelerate and she was sweating heavily . she was so out of practice . she tripped and cut her knee but she stood up and kept on running without looking back .

As a girl in live she wanted nothing more than to run back to Tsuna but she couldn't help him . As woman in the mafia and the one who dreamed of becoming Tsuna's wife she run, trusting that her friend, the Vongola's tenth boss and the man she loves will be safe. she was never liked fighting or anything related to the mafia but she will always support her friends no family with all her strength .

Tsuna didn't take long in defeating them. It was easy but the man with the storm flame was still standing.

'' don't think I will get defeated easily , Vongola . my men is attacking your family as we speak '' hissed the men's leader .

'' I trust my family and I know they are strong . they have the same resolve as me to protect what they care about . as their boss I will not waver and I will carry their resolve . I will protect my family no matter what . '' replied Tsuna .

five years ago he would have been panicking and worrying but he know better . His family were not weak. They were strong but he was still worried about the members that cannot fight but he remembered Reborn's

Flashback

'' Iemitsu is with mum. Kyoko is with her brother . your sun guardian so you don't need to worry . I will give them a warning to be on high alert. '' Answered Reborn.

End of flashback

'Everyone is going to be alright' he thought as charged towards the man who tried to block Tsuna's flames with his flames. The man was pushed back from the force of Tsuna's flame .

'' Boss , I got her '' said a man behind Tsuna .

Tsuna body tensed as he saw Haru with the man. He was holding her from behind making her unable to get free. He had his gun pointed at her head.

Haru was afraid and unable to move but she didn't show it . there was no need to make Tsuna worry more. she kept thinking about wanting to help him. She didn't want to fight and didn't want to be used to hurt Tsuna . if she had to fight she would but she was no fighter and she know it. the look on Tsuna's face made her heart ache . he was worried and he didn't know what to do .

'' Haru '' he called her name . panic and guilt filled his voice .

'sorry reborn , I am so useless. I couldn't even protect one person, a person who give me their full trust ' Tsuna thought.

a small sound was heard from Haru . it was a small breaking sound like something was being unlocked .The man's grip on Haru tightened .

'I want to help and support Tsuna-san ' she thought.

Something flickered next to Haru. silver flame danced making the man loss his composer . He let go of Haru in fear . Haru was shaken in fear . silver flames were coming from her hands . the flame give her the strangest feeling ever . The flame were cold but warm in the same time scary but beautiful odd but yet familiar . the flames danced like they were happy to be free .

'' what the hell is that ?'' the man asked in fear .

The man spent more the twenty years in the mafia but he never heard about silver flames. the flames were surrounded the shocked and confused girl like a shield .

the man pointed his gun at Haru while shaken .

Tsuna without hesitation charged at him. He punched the man before he could fire his gun. The men's leader pointed his gun at Haru and shot.

'' Haru'' called Tsuna trying to reach Haru .

The silver flame moved and melted the bullet . Tsuna glared at the man who was trying to shot again. Tsuna accelerate towards him then he punched him. The man was knocked out .

'' Haru '' called Tsuna as he run towards Haru.

when he came closer the silver flame flickered . He couldn't get close.

'' Moon flames, Luna-san's flame '' mumbled Haru. The silver moon flames responded to her words by dancing and danced around her.

'' Tsuna-san . The flame is cold but warm like a summer breeze . '' stated Haru.

'' Strange flame '' Tsuna said trying to get to the flames using his .

'' decimo , don't get any closer '' warned a voice behind him.

''Primo '' Tsuna identified the blonde man behind him .

'' Giotto-san! '' exclaimed Haru .

'' -smile- the flames aren't your friend's '' replied to the question written in their eyes .

'' what ?'' asked Tsuna in surprise .

'' the moon flames is generate from your friend pocket '' answered Primo .

'' hahi '' Haru placed her hand in her left pocket and took out a silver locket . The flames were concentrated at the locket.

'' the locket must contain the Montego's family ring . your friend's resolve must awaken the flames '' said Primo.

'' Why does Haru have it?'' asked Tsuna .

**Author: Mystery18knight . **

Sorry for the late update . I have been busy writing my Hibari's fan-fiction and I was having a lack of ideas in this story . I was stuck at writing the relationship between Haru and Tsuna . I don't want to make too cliché . most 2789 stories I read they make things happen too fast and sometimes it doesn't fit how the two characters react . Few more chapters and I will have to write romance hahaha I just remembered the story's genre is romance/angst . I have no experience in love so I will have to get be with my imagination and poor writing skills. Let's hope that I don't ruin it . haha

Thanks everyone for the reviews , following and favoring my story.

Please tell me what you think ?

Any ideas or critique

If there is anything confusing, please ask.

I will try my best to minimize my grammar mistakes.


	14. The voice of the moon

**Chapter Thirteen **

**The voice of the moon **

_(In the everlasting night darkness engulfs the sky . Only the silver moon could light up the night sky)_

'' A real family is something I thought I will never have but here I am with the greatest family I could ask for '' **happy and soft voice **

'' They say a person can't choose their family but I chose mine. I am here to stay Vongola '' **pleased and determined voice **

'' Admiration is such a strange feeling. I admire Alaude's power and pride, G's loyalty, Knuckle's enthusiasm, Asari's friendliness ,Lampo's …childish attitude and Daemon's love towards Elena but mostly you Vongola boss . I admire …no I love this family .''**a soft voice filled with embarrassment and pride**

'' I shall walk the same path as you, Giotto. It is my chose to lend you my strength and support . I going to be your greatest support**. **I am your moon guardian and I will never weaver. **'' a confident and determined voice**

'' I don't give a damn about your opinion . I will declare myself as your moon guardian like it or not. I want and I will fight by your side and this Vongola is my resolve ''**a voice filled angry and confident**

'' ha what should my role be in the Vongola sky ?**''a voice playful tone asked**

'' Surrendering, where is your resolve Vongola ?. didn't you say you will fight until you die. '' **Disappointment and angry **

'' Betrayal, they say time heal wounds but the scars always remain and it will never be the same '' **sadness**

'' Hollow and alone, what should I do when you take away the family I have been longing for all my life.''**a voice filled with pain and hurt **

'' I never shed tears and I don't want to cry but my soul is suffering. That pain is so strong that my own soul is crying. '' **a voice filled with different emotions but mainly sadness**

'' Leaving the family to Ricardo that is just crazy . I mean his flame is called flame of wrath. He is going to change the Vongola.**'' angry and disagreement **

'' I have no interest in becoming a member of a mafia family. ''**uninterested voice**

'' you disappoint me Vongola . I thought I was following a great man but apparently, I was following just another coward ''**disappointment and angry**

'' Hoping that one day someone will carry your resolve is just nonsense. How long do we have to wait for?. '' **mockery**

Haru sat on her bed panting and sweating. The voice in her dream was filled with different emotions .it sounded so real it scared her

'' moon ? Luna-san' voice is echoing through my mind .'' she mumbled to herself .

She looked at her clock. It was two in the morning. It was dark and the only light in her room was the moon's silver light.

she took out the locket from her nightstand . it was a beautiful silver locket on one side there was a the Montego's family crest with its blue , violet , black colors and two black feather's surrounding the crest , on the other side was the Vongola's golden crest shining brightly .

**Flashback **

**Last night**

'' Strange flame '' Tsuna said trying to get closer to the silver flame surrounding Haru.

'' Decimo, don't get any closer '' warned a voice behind him.

''Primo '' Tsuna identified the blonde man behind him.

'' Giotto-san! '' Exclaimed Haru .

'' -Smile- the flames aren't your friend's '' he replied to the question written in their eyes .

'' what ?'' asked Tsuna in surprise .

'' the moon flames is generating from your friend pocket '' answered Primo .

'' hahi '' Haru placed her hand in her left pocket and took out a silver locket . The flames were concentrated at the locket.

'' the locket must contain the Montego's family ring . your friend's resolve must awaken the flames '' said Primo.

'' Why does Haru have it?'' asked Tsuna .

''hahi, I founded in a box in the storage room and I was going to ask about when that bookshelf on me and th….''.she didn't need to remember what happened .

'' I see , it doesn't make complete sense to me as far as I know Luna left the Vongola after me and others did . she will never leave something so valuable and dangerous laying around . she might have joined secondo but I highly doubt it '' said Primo .

'' what are we going to do about the flames ?'' asked Tsuna

'' don't worry , the flame will disappear soon . you need to stop yours decimo . the flames think of you as a threat '' responded Primo.

Tsuna did as Primo told him. the silver flame started fainting and finally disappeared .

'' we should return before more of them come back '' stated Tsuna.

Haru nodded in agreement and Primo glanced at the locket with a sad smile before disappearing in orange sky flames.

**End of flashback **

Haru tried to remember what Reborn told them about the first generation of the Vongola.

First they were disbanded and never achieved their goal to protect their hometown. it was due to a member betraying them . from what she heard from the first generation's boss and the voice of the moon guardian. it wasn't a very good memory to both of them .

To Giotto and Luna it must have been painful to disband the family

'' just what happened between Luna-san and Giotto-san ?'' Haru asked herself as she looked at the locket .

Haru wanted to know how and why Luna joined the Vongola. a lot of questions about the woman who claimed herself as the Vongola's moon guardian and their support . She decided to ask primo to continue the story.

**In the morning**

Haru was eating her breakfast in the kitchen with the rest of the family. Gokudera argued with Ryohei about something ridiculous as usual. Yamamoto was trying to calm them down but he failed and ended up chuckling. Tsuna smile at his family's madness.

'' here , Tsuna-kun '' said Kyoko as she give him his share .

'' hai , th…aks Kyoko-chan'' he spluttered nervously.

The morning was filled with the usual nostalgic chaos was that consisted of Gokudera shouting in angry , Ryohei's extreme enthusiasm , Yamamoto's laugh , Lambo's complaining , Chrome and Mukuro talking in a corner , Hibari glaring at the crowed and Kyoko's giggles .

it is still made him nervous , worried and happy but he wouldn't trade this feeling for the world .he glanced to Haru who was unusually quit .he frowned at her weird expression .

''Haru '' he called in worry .

'' hahi , Tsuna-san . is there something you need ?'' she asked in confusion .

'' no , are you worried about something ?'' he asked .

'' no , just thinking about something desu'' she replied with a smile .

'' mm is it about what happened yesterday ?'' he questioned

'' more or less . I think I heard some of Luna-san's memories in my sleep and they weren't very pleasant. desu '' she answered with a frown .

'' what kind of memories ? '' asked a voice behind them .

''Hahi Reborn-san'' '' hai, Reborn '' they both shouted in shock as Reborn appeared with a mug of coffee.

'' Ciaossu '' he greeted.

'' What are you doing ? Reborn.'' exclaimed Tsuna in irritation. he never liked it when Reborn sneaked up on him .

'' So Haru you found the moon guardian's ring '' stated Reborn.

Tsuna wanted to ask him how did but he knew nothing get past Reborn.

'' yes, I founded in the HQ's storage room '' stated Haru

'' -smirk- interesting. the Moon ring is in separate category . it is a very rare item . it belongs to the Montego family and it is the only ring that has the element of the moon. I did a research about the Montego family .I found out they were one of the strongest family in Italy. they had very talented individuals among there members . The most infamous members were the Schnitter and the crimson Mars . according to primo the Schnitter was Luna Montego . my information on the other one isn't much . I was only able to get his name Marcuse Esposito and he was the Montego's boss right-hand man. The Montego family was destroyed during Vongola primo's time '' explained Reborn.

'' ha , tenth who is this Marcuse Esposito ?'' asked Gokudera after hearing the word right-hand man .

'' ha , he was dangerous man who existed in the Vongola's first generation's time. if that man had enough power he would have been a very threatening but it is a good thing that the Schnitter was on our side '' answered Reborn .

'' Schnitter . isn't this word Italian for the reaper '' stated Gokudera.

'' the Schnitter was one of Italy's famous hitman in Vongola Primo's time '' replied Reborn

'' Luna-san was a the Schinitter . do you think she know about crimson Mars ?'' asked Haru .

'' probably, I would like to know more about the Montego family in general . they had a very odd tradition . they accepted strong individual into their family regardless of their background but the boss must be a true Montego . the boss should inherit the moon's ring but their boss didn't '' said Reborn .

'' what are you taking about Reborn-san ?'' asked Gokudera in confusion and in irritation the fact that Haru know more about it than him .

'' ha Gokudera-kun . it is along story but I will tell you all about it'' said Tsuna . he and Haru started telling the story about the mysterious moon guardian , Montego , the murder of the Allen's family and the locket and the ring inside it .

'' oh wait a minute tenth . this stupid woman is causing a lot of trouble '' said Gokudera

'' I am not trouble, desu '' replied Haru . the two of them started arguing.

'' calm down Gokudera-kun '' said Tsuna .

'' maha Gokudera. clam down '' said Yamamoto

After a few minute the two stopped arguing. They all turned to reborn for more explanation.

'' I think that the ring in the locket might contain her time like the Vongola's rings but since she didn't give the ring to anyone. it is possiable that the time engraved in the ring contain memories after the disbandment of the first Vongola family.'' continued Reborn.

'' Giotto-san promised us to continue the story '' said Haru.

all of them looked at Tsuna's sky ring for answers and the ring responded with an orange flicker then flames emerged between them and a man appeared sitting on the chair opposite to Tsuna. despite meeting him before the guardian except for Hibari and Mukuro looked shocked .Hibari looked bored and Mukuro was amused . it was not every day you see a dead man walking Primo smiled at their expressions but his eyes remained serious.

'' I think that the arcobaleno is right . Luna has carved her time into the ring like I did . I can sense her presence but she is doesn't seem to want to talk to me.'' he told them .

'' is she angry at you ? Giotto-san '' asked Haru.

'' haha , I would assume that but I don't sense angry . she just doesn't want to talk '' he responded.

Hibari left annoyed at the increase of crowd .Hibari's attitude reminded Primo with his own cloud guardian and also remained him with a certain accident that happened between the cloud and the moon. He thought of telling them about that 'accident'. it might lighten up the serious mood or not . He smile as he begin telling the rest of the story

**mystery18blue**

man I am totally stack . I mean when I started this story I knew exactly what was going to happen but I totally forget about the details and now I am completely stack

sorry if I don't make any sense . thanks everyone for the the reviews

I will start my second year in collage soon so I might not update fast as I used to.

Hope you liked the chapter

Please review

'still thinking of way to post my sketches on this stupid site that doesn't post links '


	15. A merciless killer

**Chapter fourteen**

A merciless killer

Primo glanced at the Vongola's members. They reminded him of his family and the days they spent together. Hurt, pain and fighting were a constant factor in their lives but there were also a lot of fun and warm moments. He took the good with the bad with a gentle smile. Despite everything, he was lucky to have met them. Each of them had their own personality, believes and resolve but they chose to follow him. It touched him deeply.

'' After the accident I told you about the boy, Allen became a member of the Vongola. It was a terrible accident and it was just the start of more unfortunate events.

First, let us continue from the point we stopped. let me just remind you of what happened after we left the house.

**Flashback**

'' Hi kid, what's your name ?'' asked Luna .

'' Allen and yours? '' The kid said grinning at her.

'' mmm Luna but you could call me Lu '' she responded

'' Lu, can I tell you a secret?'' the kid asked. Luna came closer and the kid whispered something in her ear.

'' Hi Allen come now '' interrupted Jason.

The kid waved before he run following Jason to the headquarters.

I looked to Luna to see the strangest expression she ever had.

She was smiling softly with blushed cheeks. She looked so peaceful and happy. She had the mysterious calm aura of the moon. I was curious about the secret she shared with the kid.

'' What did he tell you?'' I questioned snapping her from her trance.

''ha nothing '' she said nervously as she walked to town . She looked back and give me a look that said - are you coming or not-. I smiled and followed her leaving the house painted in blood behind.

**end of flashback**

Jason and the kid went to the HQ. Luna and I walked through town. my jacket covered her blood stained clothes.

'' mma, I need to change into some clean cloth. care to come with me to the Montego's mansion.'' she suggested

'' ha, I don't think I am welcomed there '' I responded.

'' Me neither, but who cares? It is just for a few minutes. '' she said with irritated look.

The mansion was so different in daytime. It was painted gray and navy blue. I saw a crest engraved into the main gate. It was the same crest I saw earlier in forest the violet, black and navy blue with a silver moon crescent in the middle. Two black feathers surrounded the crest. I could see the word Montego written under the crest in big silver letters.

There were two big flags on the two pillars of the main gate with the Montego crest.

Two men dressed in black suits with navy blue and violet colored ties. Both of them had had their crest on their chest.

'' Open the gates, '' ordered Luna.

The two men saluted then opened the gate.

'' welcome back. Master'' they said in perfect sync as they were used to it.

Luna opened the door to the main hall. It was grand and had a very strange felling.

There were nine portraits of men and women on walls in the hall.

they all had different appearance and they were young but something that stood out most in all of them. They had a white lock of hair. it was the same as Luna's.

'' Interesting isn't it.'' she said with a smirk. I stared at her curiously but she didn't say anything.

'' it is. who are these people ?'' I asked curiously.

'' isn't obvious, they are the former Montego's heads, my ancestors'' she replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'' Why all of they have this white hair lock?'' I asked pointing at one portrait that caught my attention. It was of a man in his mid thirties with a gentle and serous look. He stood next to very expensive looking chair. He had dark hair and piercing brown eyes. He was the only one without the stray of white hair

'' This is the former boss. Every generation of the Montego one person is born with a stray of white hair. They always destined to be the next boss of the family but there is more one condition for them to be the head. They have to inherit the Montego's flame'' she responded as silver flame erupted from her hand then disappeared.

'' The moon flame was rejected as the sky's flames. There was a legend about it . '' she mumbled the last part.

'' but this man's hair is 'all' black'' I remarked.

'' This was a problem for the family. You see this man and the current boss are brothers. The current boss was born with a lock of white hair but he wasn't able to use the moon flame without the Montego ring which is very similar to your Vongola's rings. The Montego ring or the moon ring could pull the moon flames from its holder.

The family was confused on how he couldn't draw the flames by himself while his younger brother was able to draw it without an effort. When they turned twenty the family was unable to decide on the next heir. So like any other mafia family they decided on choosing the strongest one. They two fought out and the former boss wan. He ruled the family for nine years and was killed.'' she explained.

'' ha don't you fit the two conditions to be the next boss'' I asked after I thought about it.

'' mm right, it is complicated '' she mumbled ignoring my curious stares.

We went up stairs to the fifth floor. There were many people in the mansion most of them were servants. There were a few maids giggling in the corridor of the fifth floor.

'' Hello'' I greeted with a smile.

They stared at me like I was the strangest thing the ever seen. I felt slightly uncomfortable and confused.

'' Good afternoon everyone, if one of you could lead my guest to the guest room and serve him tea I will very much appreciate it,'' Luna said with a gentle and non-feminine voice to the maid. Luna smiled at the maids who giggled, blushed and nodded.

'' We will do, sir,'' said one of them as the others asked me to follow them.

'' Thank you '' said Luna with a smile.

'' No problem, sir'' said one of them with a smile

'' I will be with you in a minute,'' she said to me.

she charmed them with a smile. If I didn't know any better I would say she was flirting with them. I have to say I was surprised and glad to see her smile like that. She did act like a nice and charming towards woman that included Sole and Elena. I seriously thought she had something against men but I was slightly wrong.

Few minutes later, the door opened revealing Luna with a new cloth. She was wearing black pants and navy-blue dress shirt with a black vest. It was always a mystery to me how could she could look like a man without much effort. The vest had the Montego crest on the left side. Her hair was pulled back making it look shorter than actually is.

'' I always wanted to ask, why do you always wear male cloth?'' I asked.

'' It is easier to move in. I can't really fight wearing a dress'' she responded raising her eyebrow.

''If that was the only reason I would be a disappointed, '' said a voice from behind Luna.

Luna jumped inside the room to reveal the owner of voice standing at the doorframe. There was a man in his twenties smirking at Luna who stood next to me with a tensed atmosphere. He had short brown hair that reached his ears and crimson red eyes.

'' YOU'' she shouted as charged into him. He gripped both her wrists and pulled her closer.

'' Violent as always, sweetheart'' he said with a smirk making Luna angrier.

She tried to get out of him but he had a firm grip on her.

'' What we have here,the Vongola's boss himself'' he said with a smirk.

''Hello, I am Giotto and you are?'' I said smiling. He was giving me a very disturbing feeling but I decided to be friendly towards him.

''mm aren't you interesting'' he said with amused smirk.

He spun Luna and wrapped his arms around her waist and arms. Luna's back was facing him and I could see her face. There was a mixture of hate, angry and fear. I was worried about her. She didn't show it much but she was scared. She wanted to runaway but she also wanted to hit or maybe kill that man at the same time.

'' Let go of me you, scumbag'' she hissed trying to get away from him but he tightened his grip.

'' I don't' feel like it but you could answer my question why this man know that you are a woman?'' he asked .his smirk was replace by a frown.

'' None of your business, trash. let go'' she spitted while trying to hit him.

The man smirked as his grip tightened and I had a very and feeling. He kissed Luna's cheek and she froze with shock. The man's smile grew at her the sight of her expression. He started licking the side of her face and hell went loose. Luna was angry behind normal measures. She was erupting silver flames like crazy. The man's cloth were burning making him let go of the very furious woman. He took off his shirt and threw it. The flame was going out of control burning and everything it touches.

'' Trying to kill me, sweetheart,'' he said with a smirk as his shirt turned into ashes on the floor.

The flames were eating everything without a trace.

'' LUNA, calm down'' I said but it was no use she wasn't listening. She glared at the man. Silver flame surrounded her and her eye glowed silver. Her flames were out of her control. I went to hyper dying will mode and used my sky flames to contain hers. The pressure of two flames caused the windows glass to shatter and the man to pushed back outside of the room.

Her flames seemed to decrease until it disappeared. Luna collapsed from the use of her flame. I caught her before she hit the floor and helped her sit on the couch.

'' Wow, princess you almost burned the whole floor to the ground'' said the man with smirk looking at the burned floor.

'' -Panting- shut the hell up'' she shouted but her voice was too weak.

''-chuckling- and you Vongola are strong. I can see why the boss would fear you. He did send princess to finish you off but she befriended you instead. She always had a soft spot for the likes of you. '' The man said with a smirk that made Luna glare at him.

'' Shut the hell up Esposito and leave '' she hissed with venom.

'' -glare- don't use that name '' he hissed.

'' then leave '' she shouted.

'' fine but before that…'' in the middle of talking he disappeared.

a sharp thing come out of nowhere and aimed at me. I dodged then I reached my hand in midair. I wasn't sure what I was doing but my intuition told me someone stood in front me. I punched with my sky flame and the man appeared with smirk on his face dodging my punch.

'' wow, so this is the Vongola's boss power, pretty impressive. You are the first one to see through my illusions. '' said the man.

'' My mist guardian is an illusionist and compare to him your illusions are child's play'' I said as I saw what the knife used to attack me.

'' -scoffed- I had no intention of killing you. if I killed you the princess would never forgive me-looking at Luna with a charming smile-. I am not a strong illusionist but I was chosen by the Montego's family to be second in command for my other abilities, right Princess '' he said with a smirk looking at Luna who had unreadable expression on her face.

'' Well, see you later Vongola'' he said before leaving.

''-sigh of relieve- finally he left'' mumbled Luna. She started rubbing the side of her neck with a napkin in disgust. Blood almost come out from her neck. I gripped her from the wrist to make her stop.

'' Stop it you are hurting yourself'' I said as I looked at her neck turning red from the violent rubbing.

'' It is disgusting. I want to burn my skin off'' she hissed in angry. if it weren't for me gripping her hand she might have done it.

'' Sorry, I should have stopped him.'' I apologized feeling guilty. I was confused and I didn't know what to do at the time.

'' you don't need to apologize and thank you for stopping me from going on a rampage-chuckling-'' she said as she stretched.

''No problem but who was this guy?'' I asked.

'' This is the worst of the worst in the Montego . He is the boss right-hand man, Marcuse Esposito. He is also known in the world of the mafia as the crimson Mars. The boss chose him not because of his ability to illusion but for his record '' she replied.

'' What do you mean by record?'' I asked.

'' You got be kidding me. you never heard of crimson Mars 'the god of war'.'' she said.

'' No, I just started the Vongola five years ago and I am not that knowledgeable about the Mafia history.'' I responded.

'' Man I so want to hit you. You call yourself a mafia boss. You are disgrace to the mafia bosses'' she mocked me.

'' Leaving the hitting part aside . I don't really want to be described as mafia boss. The Vongola is for helping people and nothing else'' I replied with a serious expression.

'' You don't get it, Vongola. This world isn't for soft hearted people like you. People who want to protect but they don't want to hurt anyone. You are going to get hurt and betrayed with such mindset.''

'' I know that the world isn't bright and I know I will get hurt but I will always stand by what I believe in''

''-sigh- I do admire your determination but what will you do if I tell you just greeted the man responsible for the murdered of Jason family '' she said with a solemn face.

_**Mystery18blue's note **_

I hope you enjoyed the chapter

please review.

I posted my sketches of Luna's hairstyles on deviantart.

if you want to see it visit the link of my deviantart gallery on my account or search for Luna Montego's Hairstyles by mystery18knight on deviantart. I wish could just post the link but the stupid site wouldn't let me.- my sketches aren't very good and clear. I am not very good artist.

Next time I will post an extra chapter that doesn't' belong to the main storyline. it is about the first generation and tenth generation of the Vongola in school. it is an AU.

there is going to be events related to school like festivals, exams…..

it is going to be very long chapter

if you want to suggest something for me to write you could as long as it is related to school life.

I decided to do this chapter since I am going to start collage next week.

**Rane Kurodo** : I am glad you like it

**BruMoscardi**: I do remember it. I can't understand why can't I post links. Stupid site

Sorry, I totally forget. **shadowsaver** asked me about the secret Allen told Luna.

To be honest I have few thoughts in mind but I would like to hear/see/read what you think he told her. anyone could PM me or write it in a review.

Thanks for the reviews. I love them.

Thank you for reading my story. Sorry for the mistakes. if anyone has any questions or thoughts about the story tell me. I want to improve.


	16. Memories of school extra chapter

**Memories of school extra chapter**

_A special chapter I made. Hope you enjoy it._

_It is consisted from two different parts._

_It a memory of Luna's life as a member of the First Vongola family_

**First part**

The entire Vongola family was eating breakfast and it was a chaos. Young members whined and fought over food. Old members tried to calm them down. Jason and the cooks were serving food. Alaude was sitting in a quitter corner alone. It was a miracle he didn't beat or glared at anyone. Some people might say that he matured but other might say that he just didn't care anymore. Daemon and Elena were chatting while drinking their tea and they ignored the chatter.

Knuckle just encouraged the kids to be louder which wasn't helping. Lampo kept complaining about the little ones. Asari just laughed with the kids. G just screamed at the kids wanting them to shut up but he ended up making them cry.

'' Make them calm down '' Luna shouted at Giotto who glanced at her.

He was drinking his tea and reading his newspaper. He was wearing a white dress shirt and black pants. The trace of sleep still lingered in on his face.

'' Sorry but I am not a miracle worker '' he replied

'' But you are the boss do something'' she said in desperation.

'' I can't help it, they start school today '' he stated.

'' LU'' a voice shouted behind her.

'' hi, Allen. Starting school today.'' She stated

''Yep, I can't wait to see my school friends again '' he said.

''oh, sounds like fun. Don't slack on your school work '' she advised.

'' I won't. Does Lu like school?'' he asked innocently.

'' mmh , I never went to school. So I wouldn't know. What about you Giotto?'' she asked avoiding an awkward situation.

'' you never went to school?'' he exclaimed.

'' ha, you know. I was mostly homeschooled but training came first to me, you?'' she responded.

'' I went to school with G and Cozarto before I established the family but I do read in my free time '' he said.

'' oh, so what about the others ?'' asked Luna with interest. Next to her Allen sat listening carful to the conversation.

'' mm Knuckle went to school but he was in a different school. Daemon and Lampo were homeschooled .Asari was taught in Japan by his family . Alaude mm I have no idea about him '' he explained

'' Some boss you are. You don't know anything about your family members. How shameful?'' she said mockery.

'' haha, maybe you are right but I know what I they want to tell me. I am all ears if someone wants to share their childhood memories.'' he responded with a gentle smile to her mockery and she looked more irritated .

'' you are too soft Vongola '' she said in defeat.

'' I will take that as a compliment. There is nothing wrong with being soft.'' he responded.

'' ha, there is when you are the boss of one of the strongest mafia family in Italy.'' She said.

'' well, we might be strong family but we aren't from the Mafia '' he responded.

'' keep telling yourself that but the truth is you are a mafia boss'' she said.

''-groan- please stop saying I am a mafia boss''

'' it is the truth you deny ''

'' it is not''

''it is ''

'' it is not '' the two of them kept on arguing like little kids before Allen interrupted them.

'' Lu, today uncle Jason is busy. Could you come to school with me ? '' asked Allen .

There was silence as Primo and Luna exchanged looks.

'' sure , I will come . what about you –boss-want to come ?'' she asked.

Giotto shifted in his seat. It didn't sound like a bad idea but when Luna call him boss it doesn't feel right.

'' Sure Allen, let's go after we finish breakfast '' responded Giotto.

The little kid grinned at them as they continued their argument.

**Back at the kitchen.**

'' On first day of school students must bring their parents to discuss their son's academic achievement '' read Jason.

'I wonder why Allen didn't tell me' thought Jason as he chapped the vegetable.

**Second part .**

_They first family are in the same school with Tsuna and his family but they are in the High school section._

**_Ages in the story_**

_Giotto ,Asari, G ,_ Cozarto_, Luna are sixteen years old._

_Knuckle, Daemon and Elena are seventeen years old. _

_Alaude is eighteen years old and Lampo is fifteen._

**_Start of story_**

'' today we have a few foreigners exchange student from Italy. Come'' said the teacher.

Four boys and a girl entered the room.

'' Please introduce yourselves '' requested the teacher

The first one had chin-length pale, almost pink, red hair. His eyes were a shade darker than his hair. He had a red tattoo on the right side of his face. He looked intimidating to all the students. He had a scowl on his face that remained them with Gokudera the trouble maker in the middle school section but he looked more threatening with the tattoo.

'' my name is G . I came from a small town in Italy.'' He introduced himself with an irritated tone. The student started chattering before the teacher signaled for the second boy to introduce himself

The second one looked a little shy but he had a small cheerful smile. He had a reddish brown hair and eyes

'' Hello, my name is Cozarto , I am from the same town as G . It is nice to meet you all '' he said then returned back allowing the other one to step up.

The third one had short dark hair and eyes with a bright and cheerful grin

'' Hello, I am Ugetsu Asari . I am a Japanese but I have been living in Italy for the last few years, please take care of me '' he said cheerfully with a bow.

The student liked his friendly attitude and started greeting him back.

The only girl in the group stepped in front to introduce herself. She had shoulder-length jet black hair with piercing green eyes. She was pretty but she didn't smile.

'' I am Luna Montego. I am a hitman '' she introduced herself.

Some student stared at her in shock and some of them laughed thinking it was a joke .

''hahi Lu , you shouldn't say that. This isn't how you introduce yourself'' said the last boy with a nervous tone.

The boy had a bright spike blond hair with amber eyes. He looked a little worried and nervous.

''Oh, boss. I did it right . I said what I do and I didn't lie '' she responded.

'' Please don't call me boss and beside you don't go around telling people you are a hitman '' he said

'' but I did it right'' she replied stubbornly

'' you did not. ''

''Yea I did''

''No you didn't ''

'' So you agree''

'' What?''

'' You said 'no, you didn't' two negatives make a positive''

'' You are a hopeless case '' he exclaimed in defeat.

'' Fine, show me how to do it '' she said.

'' sure'' he answered as he stepped next to her.

'' Hello, my name is Giotto. I am an Italian. I came with my friends to Japan for a visit. Me, Cozarto, G, Asari and Luna . My others friends are Lampo, Knuckle, Alaude, Elena and Daemon. Lampo is a year younger and the others are seniors.'' He said.

'' what the hell was that ?. you didn't just introduce yourself . you introduced the whole family stupid '' she replied.

'' hahi , I did. Well they are our friends '' he said.

'' who cares ? I mean I am sure, relating yourself to the troublemakers is a smart thing to do, idiot. '' she said.

'' ha, why don't you take your seats and let as start our lesson'' interrupted the teacher nervously .the kids were not normal.

Few minutes later

'' ho Giotto look '' said Luna poking Giotto who sat in front of her.

'' please Luna I am trying to concentrate .'' he whined.

'' Ha, you are a hopeless case.'' She replied.

'' You are cruel; I am trying hard for the family.'' He said softly.

'' Well sorry but look . a kid is running in his underwear with a sky flame on his forehead. I thought you would be interested.''

'' What?'' he exclaimed looking at the main gate where a boy came screaming in his underwear.

'' –Smirk-a relative of yours , Primo '' she asked playful.

''- a faint blush- what are you implying? I don't walk in my underwear.'' He exclaimed.

'' But you run round with a sky flame on your forehead'' she responded.

'' Let's look for him after school'' he said.

''-victorious smile- you still going to eat lunch with us, right?'' she asked.

'' of course, you don't need to ask '' he answered.

'' I know.'' She mumbled with smirk.

** At lunch.**

'' Did you hear? A foreign exchange student is fighting with Hibari'' said a student.

''Alaude'' both Luna and Giotto exclaimed.

'' That idiot'' mumble Luna.

''Ha what should we do?. I heard that the person he is fighting is the chairmen and leader of discipline committee. I am worried '' said Giotto.

'' about Alaude?'' she exlaimed.

'' no about the other kid.'' he mumbled

''Is the guy fighting Hibari your friend?'' said a boy with a spike brown hair and brown eyes in a nervous voice.

''Oh yes, he is .'' replied Luna.

'' I am very sorry '' said the boy.

'' What? Why?'' asked Luna.

'' Hibari-san is very strong. He might hurt your friend badly'' said the boy.

''-chuckling- I highly doubt that.'' said Luna with a smirk.

'' What do you me..an ?'' spluttered the boy nervously

'' Our Alaude is strong.'' she said with a proud tone.

'' But we should stop them. ''said Giotto.

'' What do mean 'we'. You are the boss '' she responded with –don't include me with you- look.

''Please don't call me that '' he pleaded.

''ha, so what is your name ?'' asked Luna

'' Sawada Tsunayoshi '' he introduced himself blushing.

'' well, nice to meet you Sawada . I am Luna and this idiot is Giotto'' she replied.

'' oh, nice to meet you Sawada and Lu please don't describe me as an idiot to stranger. they might take your word for it '' said Giotto.

''-Rolls her eyes- lets go stop the fight before someone dies '' she said dragging Giotto to the playground.

'' why don't come with us ?'' she asked Tsuna.

''I ….can't….'' he spluttered nervously.

'' are you scared ?'' she asked

''-blush- I am sorry.'' He said with a bow.

'' –confused- why are you apologizing? There is nothing wrong with being scared. '' she stated .

'' y…ou might get hurt.'' He spluttered nervously. He was worried for the safety of the new boy and girl.

'' if things got out of control. Boss here will solve it'' she said pointing at the blonde boy while grapping him from the wrist.

Tsuna sweat dropped at the word boss. It remained him of Reborn and the mafia.

'' well bye. Sawada '' she said as she dragged the blonde boy who didn't resist but he did seem hopeless. Tsuna could somehow relate. It was the same way Reborn made him take responsibility for everything.

'' You should go stop the fight. Your guardian's safety is your responsibility. Dame-Tsuna '' said Reborn who appeared from nowhere. Speak of devil

''REBORN'' Tsuna exclaimed in shock.

'' Ciaossu '' he greeted.

''Hibari-san will be fine Reborn. '' said Tsuna.

'' I am not so sure about that. His opponent is strong '' said Reborn as he pointed his gun towards Tsuna who was shacking nervously.

**In the playground **

'' herbivore , bleaching your hair is against school rules'' said Hiibari.

'' wao, you are really thickheaded. I told you I have no interest in fighting children'' said Alaude.

'' I will bite to death'' threatened Hibari as he charged towards Alaude who skillfully dodged the attack surprising Hibari.

The fight continued on the same pattern Hibari charging and Alaude avoiding his attacks without effort.

Two figured dared to appear the presence of the two fighters.

'' ha, look here. Alaude is playing the mature one and not attacking'' Luna exclaimed

'' he will run out of patience soon.'' stated Giotto.

'' I know. so you should stop them'' said Luna.

''do I have to?'' he whined in irritation.

'' yes, you are the strongest boss.'' She said with confident that embarrassed him. She had too much faith in him.

'' –sigh- fine I will. I will take care of the kid. You calm down Alaude'' he instructed as he put on his gloves. He was about to go into Hyper Dying Will Mode when a loud scream interrupted him.

'' I will stop Hibari's fight as if I were to die '' screamed a boy.

A boy who was wearing only a blue underwear jumped between the two fighters. The boy had spike brown hair and eyes that had an orange glow but the most noticeable thing was the orange sky flame on his forehead.

''STOP, Hibari-san'' shouted the boy

'' Oh, isn't that the kid we meet earlier.'' Luna pointed out

''-nodding- we should stop them'' said Giotto who went into Hyper Dying Will Mode.

'' You, I will bite both of you to death'' said Hibari.

Hibari hit Tsuna who barely able to dodged it. Alaude took the chance and left making Hibari angrier.

Hibari was about to hit Tsuna when someone gripped his wrist and stopped him.

'' I think this is enough '' said a serious yet gentle voice.

Hibari yanked his arm from the blonde boy then attacked with his tonfas using his other hand. Giotto jumped above him avoiding the metal weapon. Hibari was caught by surprise as the blonde hit him from the back and pinned him to the ground. The blonde was too fast for him.

'' it is dangerous to charge towards your opponent without an idea about them'' said the girl who was holding his tonfas that fell on the ground.

''yo, Alaude already left.. .. I was going to invite him to lunch with us'' she continued in disappointment.

'' Who are you?'' asked/ordered Hibari.

'' oh, I am Giotto '' said the blonde man behind him with smile as he let Hibari go.

'' Luna . why are you fighting our friend ?'' she asked.

''mm your friend?, bleaching hair is against the school rules'' he replied with a killing aura that reminded them of Alaude.

'' what? It is his natural hair color . you fool '' she exclaimed.

Hibari glared at them then he left the three behind him. He didn't want to stay with the crowd . He decided to find Giotto later. he couldn't help but to smirk at the thought of biting him to death. he was a strong herbivore.

'' Luna-san'' called Tsuna who was laying down in his underwear. he was unable to believe what he just saw.

'' ha, Sawada ….no offence but please but some cloth on. You are embarrassing yourself '' she said .

'' Here you are going to catch a cold'' said Giotto giving him his jacket.

''th..ank you Giotto-san'' spluttered Tsuna as he took the Jacket.

'' no problem.'' He said with gentle smile

'' well, let's have lunch . I am staving. Care to join us Sawada.'' said Luna as she threw her arm around Giotto.

'' I …was going to l….unch was my friends'' he said.

'' well, they could join us. The more the merrier '' said Giotto.

Tsuna wore some cloth then they went to the rooftop. There were a lot of people everywhere. Hibari would go on rampage if he saw the crowd on the rooftop but luckily he wasn't here.

'' Boxing to the extreme '' shouted Ryohei who was standing with a boy with black hair and dirty honey coloured eyes.

''This is Knuckle. He is a great boxer and our friend '' said Giotto pointing at the boy standing next to Ryohei.

'' They seem to be getting along'' stated Luna.

'' ha, onii-san is the in the boxing club '' said Tsuna.

'' he is your brother ?'' asked Luna.

'' no, he is a brother of Kyok..o-chan'' he spluttered nervously with a flushed face.

'' I see, you like his sister '' she said with a smirk and his face turned redder.

''K..yoko-chan is ….I '' he lost the ability to form coherent words.

''Hah, what do you know about her? Have you ever had a proper conversation with to her '' she asked.

'' hahi , I can't . I am called dame-Tsuna and I am useless'' he mumbled looking at the floor in shame. Another person will think of his as dame-Tsuna.

'' So why they call you that?'' she asked with interest.

'' hai, because I am no good . I get the worst grade and I am bad at sports. I am no good'' he said feeling more a shame.

'' Excuse me but this a bunch of nonsense. Your ability doesn't define. You actions does . Jumping between two very violent people is remarkable. Some might call it bravely and some might call it stupidly but none the less it was an action that defines you. The only problem you have is your attitude. If you believe you are no-good you will be no-good. You could break bounders. the sky isn't the limit for you Sawada. I am sure your friends believe in you.'' She said.

Tsuna felt embarrassed and flattered. The only other girl who strongly believed in him like that was Haru.

'' Tenth, What are you doing with tenth? ,You crazy woman '' said a boy with gray hair and green eyes.

Without a warning he was punched by Luna and fall on the ground.

'' Who is that ?'' she asked as she kick the boy with angry.

'' Luna-san please stops. He is my friend '' said Tsuna panicking

'' Oh, sorry . I don't tolerate people who insult me without a proper reason'' she said as she and Tsuna helped the boy on his feet.

'' Gokudera-kun. This is Luna-san. She is also from Italy.'' Tsuna introduced her.

'' so you are from Italy'' she stated to the hotheaded boy.

'' tsk ,yeah'' answered Tsuna's right-hand man.

'' me and my friends are from Italy '' said Luna who gripped Giotto's arm who was talking with G and Cozarto.

'' Hi '' he greeted Gokudera with a scowl.

'' well, guys lets introduce ourselves . I am Giotto '' said Giotto to his friends. Everyone gathered around Tsuna and Giotto.

'' I am Cozarto. Nice to meet you'' said a boy with reddish brown eyes and hair with as cheerful smile.

'' I am Asari. Nice to meet you. I am originally from Japan '' said a boy with dark hair and eyes. He had a cheerful and friendly smile that made everyone relax.

'' I AM KNUCKLE. It is nice too meet you all '' shouted a boy with dirty honey coloured eyes and dark brown almost black hair with enthusiasm.

'' nfnfnf. I am Daemon Spade '' said a boy with a smirk. He had light blue hair and eyes.

'' I am Elena. nice too meet you all '' said a beautiful blonde girl standing next to the boy named Daemon Spade with a friendly smile that made Tsuna and the other's blush and Luna chuckled at their reaction. Elena was too dazzling.

'' I am G '' said a boy with chin-length pale red hair eyes and dark red eyes .He had a red tattoo on the right side of his face. ؟bout you Giotto.t l.

'' I am Lampo'' said a boy with light green hair and electric blue eyes who looked bored.

'' I am Luna Montego and the guy you saw earlier is Alaude.'' said Luna.

''nice too meet you .this Gokudera-Kun, Yamamoto , Ryohei-onii-san and the guy that harassed your friend is Hibari '' Tsuna introduced his friends.

'' well, you seem to have made some interesting friends, dame-Tsuna'' said Reborn who appeared from no where .

'' who is that kid ?'' asked Luna.

'' Ciaossu'' he greeted.

'' ha hello?. You didn't answer my question'' she said.

''ha shouldn't introduce yourself first'' said Reborn with a smirk.

Tsuna was nervous there was need to involve more people in the mafia business.

'' why you ?'' she hissed angrily.

'' clam down Lu. The arcobaleno is trying to get information out of you'' said Giotto as he drank his ice tea.

'' you know about the arcobaleno ?'' asked Tsuna.

'' sure. Now I am sure you don't want waste our lunch time talking about the mafia. Ha Sawada '' he said.

''-smirk- you are a very interesting '' said Reborn.

''I could say the same thing about you arcobaleno'' said Giotto with a smile.

'' mmh, anyone want sushi ?'' asked Yamamoto.

'' I always wanted to try it , can I ?'' said Luna.

'' –grin-sure, I have enough for everyone'' he said giving Luna some.

'' thank you, Yamamoto'' she said.

'' no problem, here have some '' he said offering sushi to everyone.

'' I have some croissants and pastries. Does anyone want some? '' Offered Luna.

They lunch consisted of Italian and Japanese food. Everyone exchanged their food. Luna forced Giotto to go with her to buy some drinks for everyone. Kyoko and Hana joined them for lunch. They also tried some Italian food from Luna's lunch box.

It was the strangest and nicest lunch period Tsuna ever had. It was twice as chaotic as usual. There were some arguments. The place was loud as ever. They spend it laughing, shouting , complaining and enjoying their lunch.

'' this is fun'' remarked Luna.

''-gentle smile- of course. It is always nice to eat with friends and family'' responded Giotto.

'' it was a great idea to come here'' said Asari with smile.

'' I don't agree with you with you flute-idiot'' hissed G with a scowl.

'' Just admit it you enjoyed tattooed face '' said Luna.

'' YEAH G it was awesome to the max '' said Knuckle.

'' being forced to be with a middle school students isn't fun '' said Daemon with an amused smirk .

'' Come on Daemon you enjoyed it'' said Elena as she playfully poked Daemon. He couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend.

'' ha it was entertaining '' said Lampo in uninteresting tone.

'' Stop being such a brat Lampo. It was fun'' said Luna.

'' yare yare . whatever you say Lu-chan '' he mumbled with a small smile.

'' it was fun . I can't wait for the festival '' stated Cozarto with a smile.

'' ha, who wants to wear a Kimono ?'' asked Luna out of curiously.

'' I would love to wear it '' responded Elena with a smile.

'' ham what about you Luna?'' asked Giotto.

''mm I wouldn't be able to move freely but why not'' she replied.

'' that I would love to see '' commented Lampo with amused tone.

'' –chuckling- Lu never wear feminine cloth'' stated Asrai.

'' I agree with Lampo '' said Giotto with a soft smile.

'' That is going to be something'' said G rolling his eyes.

'' it will be interesting'' said Daemon with a smirk.

'' I am going to choose her Kimono'' said Elena.

'' yeah, you can't let her choose '' remarked Cozarto

'' yeah, she is going to choose a dull and probably male Kimono'' said Giotto.

Luna's cheeks were slightly red in embarrassment but she was irritated at the way they talked about her although they were probably right. She saw someone sitting far from them reading a book.

'' ALAUDE'' shouted Luna at boy with the platinum blond hair who was sitting in the other side of the rooftop away from the crowd.

The boy gave her an annoyed glare which she dismissed.

'' Catch '' she said throwing a can of ice tea.

He caught without much effort and smirked. He nodded at her direction as a form of thanks and she just grinned at him.

'' It is decided then. Everyone is going to wear Traditional Japanese clothing next festival. We are counting on you Asari '' said Luna to stop the discussion about her wearing a feminine Kimono.

'' Yosh, Lu. You could count at me as your guide ''

**_Mystery18blue_**

This was a entertaining chapter to write. I was planning on making it longer but no one suggested anything for me to write about and I wasn't able to think of anything school related to write about.

I am working on chapter fifteen. I will post it in a few days.

Please review


	17. Loss for words

**Chapter fifteen**

_**Loss for words**_

**Unknown point view**

I sat on the chair watching the other kids play.

It was a very simple game. The girls hid and the boys search for them then vises versa.

it was a stupid and easy game and it was completely uninteresting.

'' do you want play with us?'' asked one of the girls.

She had short blonde hair that distinguished her from the other girls. She was wearing a white simple dress. She was simply beautiful. I might have been a nine year old but my thinking was far more superior to other kids my age who seemed to be simple and dumb.

''-smile- yeah'' I responded but I was smirking in the inside.

The boys and girls gathered around to decide on which group to start.

'' okay the girls are first to hid'' said one of the boys.

The girls started giggling and running away.

Five minutes later

'' let's go find them'' said a boy as all the boys started running. I stood still thinking of few entertaining things Iould do. I walked through the open fields and I spotted gold color behind a rock. it was the blonde girl from earlier.

''Found you'' I said as I looked at her.

she looked shock and surprised . my guessing was that the boys always avoided catching her on purpose and she thought I would do the same.

''ha, how did you find me ?'' she asked with nervous tone. She was the type of girl who people liked and spoiled. She was another rich brat playing with poor kids. Her eyes held all her angry, displeasure, annoyance and hate. it was like she saying how dare I say she lost. She acted like a spoiled princess and I really hated this type of girl.

'' Since you are the prettiest girl in the group. I will tell you a place where they can't find you'' I said with my usual fake smile.

'' really'' she smile and her eyes looked happy since I flattered her.

'' of course, see this forest run and run until you reach an old abounded house. There you can hide until the game is over.'' I said

'' but what if I get lost'' she said.

'' I know the forest. I will come and get you'' I said with a smile.

'' You will'' she said in a cute and annoying voice.

'' Of course, I am at your serves princess,'' I said with a charming smile that always got me out of trouble.

She giggled as she run towards the forest. As I saw her go further I couldn't help but to smirk at the simple minded girl.

Few days later thy towns found a dead girl in the forest. it wasn't my fault the little princess couldn't read the sign that warned about dangerous animals.

**At the age of nine**

I eat my lunch as I watched the town's orphanage burn in beautiful flames. I can hear the screams of the residents as they burn alive what an entertaining thing to see people's true nature.

They say a person's true natural appears at life threatening moments. As far as I can see, all of them are the same they beg or prey for mercy. They long for life as it escapes them.

I saw as the people run trying to put the fire down. it was hopeless but they kept o trying to save the people trapped inside. the smell of smoke, the heat of the fire and the helpless screams of the victims filled the night's air.

'' Master'' ''boss'' two voices called.

A man appeared with a serious and confident expression. He had dark hair and piercing brown eyes. He wore a navy blue suit with a violet tie and hat with a black feather. Despite his weird taste in cloth, his aura was overwhelming. He wasn't scary or muscular but his presence intimidated me. I was never a coward but I know if I get against that man whether it was in a fight or any kind of challenge I would lose. The man was something else and he kept on surprising me.

Silver flame was emitting from a hand. It was the strangest thing I ever seen. The silver flame devoured the red-hot fire in matter of seconds. I could feel it is intensity and made me shiver. I approached him to take a closer look.

''hi kid'' said a man standing next to the one they called boss.

The man with the silver flame looked at me. His gaze scanned me and I felt like he knew what I have done.

'' what is your name kid ?'' asked the boss.

'' I don't tell my name to strangers'' I replied with a cocky grin.

'' how dare….''

'' stop'' the boss interrupted with a calm and commanding tone.

'' yes master'' the man replied with a bow.

''-smirk- you are an interesting kid but setting the orphanage on fire was the wrong thing to do. luckily no one died.'' said the boss.

''who are you ?'' I asked in intimidated tone.

'' I am simple a man who wish to spare you the suffering of a murder but If you ever do something that hurt the people of this town I will personally punish you'' said the boss with a serious expression.

'' what are you ? what is this flame ? and how did you know I was responsible for the fire?'' questions that wondered in my mind were coming out of my mouth without my control.

'' what's your name kid ?'' asked the boss.

''Mark, my full name is Marcuse Esposito'' I introduced myself.

'' I am Eric Montego, your talent is wasted on such children's games. I will be expecting you to join me to change this town no, Italy.'' the man said with a proud tone and cheeky grin.

In the first time in my life I found an interest in another human.

That man integrated and interested me.

That day was the beginning of my association with mafia as I walked a path tainted with blood and sins.

**Back to Primo narrating the story **

'' I know that the world isn't bright and I know I will get hurt but I will always stand by what I believe in,'' I said with determination.

''-sigh- I do admire your determination but what will you do if I tell you just greeted the man responsible for the murdered of Jason family '' she said with a solemn face.

Luna didn't seem to be the kind to lie about such things. I felt my whole body stiffen in shock then I started shacking in angry. I was about to rush to follow that killer when Luna gripped my wrist.

''DON'T'' she ordered in a warning tone.

I tried to get out of her grip but her hold remained firm. Although I knew, I could escape her hold I didn't want to use strength against her.

''Why? few minutes ago you were going to burn the man to death so why wouldn't you let me'' I asked with curiosity and angry but mostly I was furious at the man and my own stupidity.

'' Vongola, there is a big difference between you and me. so don't even dare compare me to you'' she hissed in a deadly warning voice.

'' what are talking about?'' I asked in confusion.

'' it as simple as that Vongola. I am hitman. Killing people like him is my duty and job. You are no killer and beside if I killed him I would be marked as a traitor but if you kill or harm him, there is going to be an all out war between the Vongola and the Montego. There is no need to spill innocent blood.'' she said as she loosened her grip.

I knew what she meant. She was right. As I boss my actions affect my family and to be honest I had no intention of killing anyone but I wanted justice for Jason's family.

'' No need to worry about that scumbag. He isn't worth it. Let's go'' she said.

I clutched my hand in angry that my knuckles turned white. it was hard not to explode in angry but I didn't want to drag my family into a war.

We walked in town in silence. It was starting to get dark; shops were closing and people returning to their home. There were only few people in the street.

'' mmm so '' mumbled Luna.

She was trying to interrupt the silence. It was awkward and uncomfortable for both of us. She looked tense and a little nervous. Starting a light conservation wasn't really her strong point. She was struggling in her attempt to cut the silence.

'' how is Alaude?'' she asked out of frustration.

''-chuckling- is this the best you could come up with'' I responded. I am not a person who enjoyed watching people struggle and I never mocked someone's weakness but I just couldn't help it.

she had the funniest and strangest expression I ever seen. it was a mixture between a pouting, frowning and light blushing. at that moment I understood what Elena meant when she described Luna as adorable. I chuckled.

'' ha it is not funny'' she spluttered nervously.

'' Sorry, but I never thought that the infamous Schnitter is unable to start a casual conversation'' I said with a chuckling.

''-Groan- I am very cable of starting a chat '' she said in irritation.

'' Then talk'' I simple replied.

**Silence and long pause**

Her face turned more to a darker shade of red and it was very visible on her pale skin.

'' ama am how no what , did '' she mumbled in attempt of small talk.

''-smirk- you are too much of an idiot that I am lost for words'' she mocked me.

'' well, I know I am not the smartest person. I always considered myself as an average person so how am I an idiot?'' I asked with a solemn expression.

I wasn't really mad or offended. She didn't seem to mean it. It was her way to change the subject and escape her embarrassment.

'' an idiot is an idiot'' she said in a frustrated voice.

'' I don't even have to reply, do I ?'' I stated at her illogical words.

''-glare- shut up '' she responded in irritation.

'' how is Sole?'' I asked to end her misery and change the subject.

'' ha fine, is this the best you could do?'' she repeated my words in a mocking tone.

'' -chuckling- you are right. So how about I ask few questions and vise versa instead of our hopeless attempt in small talk'' I said.

'' mm interesting, you go first'' she said.

'' well I was curious about that story about the moon flame. could tell me about it ?'' I asked.

'' what ? you want me to tell you a children's bedtime story!'' she exclaimed in amusement.

'' you know ,a person is never too old for bedtime stories in my opinion'' I replied with chuckle.

'' ha is this your way of saying you like bedtime stories, Vongola'' she said in a teasing tone and smirk.

'' I bet you like them too,'' I said with smile.

'' in matter of fact I don't'' she said with a strange and fake tone.

It was such an obvious lie I didn't even have to point out. I give her - yeah right- look and she responded with a glare.

'' so are you going to tell me?'' I asked.

**(****_Note_**** Nuvola: **Italian for cloud **- Cielo: **Italian for sky**)**

''-nodded- there are many legends and myths about the moon flame. my mother used to tell them to me as a child.

but most of them end up with the moon rejected from the sky for many different reasons. There this story about the moon and it's flame. it is a legend passed down in the Montego.

they say the moon was always overshadowed with the bright sun. the sun always took the attention and the admiration of the sky and the other sky's elements - the storm, the thunder, the mist, the rain, the cloud. The moon felt neglected and alone so she started looking for something to make her overcome the shadow casted by the mighty sun. The moon and the sun had very similar jobs they both illuminated the sky but the sun was better at lighting up the sky than the moon. The moon felt unneeded and useless. The moon always had to borrow the sun's light and that made her more depressed.

One day the moon met a man who was looking for power to change his town and the whole world. The moon was integrated by the man's determination and resolve so she decided to give him a gift. The gift was in form of cold faint silver flame.

'' Why would you give me such a thing? What do I have to give you back? and how in the world this weak faint and useless flame will help me achieve my dream? '' asked the man.

'' what a strange man you are ? Asking such question, shouldn't you be asking about my identity and don't you think it is a stupid thing to insult someone who is could burn you to ashes'' she said with a playful smirk as the silver flame danced in the palm of her hand.

'' I don't care for such things. if you are offering me power to achieve my goals I will accept it without hesitation but prove it to me first''

'' very well young man but first let me introduce myself and tell you few things.

I am the lonely moon

Standing in the sky in solitude

Silver light that eliminate the night sky

I was thrown aside by my family for my lack the power to take my place in the sky.

For that young man I am willing to give a weapon to achieve your dreams

Oh young man I admire your determination and resolve as my family lack such heart.

let's make a contract human I will give my life and power if you give me a family and a place where I can belong''

'' wouldn't you miss your family''

'' -chuckled- I thought you didn't care.''

'' I don't but I know I would never abandon my family so you shouldn't leave yours behind''

'' such a good man, I do love that family although we are not connected by blood. I am coward and I am useless. One day I am going to be left behind.''

'' well I will think about it '' he said.

The moon waited for the man all day.

'' What if he didn't come?'' said a voce behind the moon.

'' Nuvola'' she exclaimed in shock.

'' -smirk- Cielo had forbidden making a contract with humans. He would never forgive you'' he stated with a solemn expression

she flinched in fear and she looked hurt.

'' I wouldn't want that'' she mumbled.

'' so what are going to do?'' he asked.

'' I don't know, I see things I admire in that man.''

'' woa, don't tell you fell in love with the human'' he said.

'' knew me best, Nuvola. I don't fall so easily'' she said with a glare to the man.

Nuvola stared at the white haired woman with annoyance. he could never understand some of the woman's actions.

The moon stood in front of the head of the family.

'' Cielo, did you ask for me?'' asked the moon.

''-frown- I am not against you falling in love but I do object to you giving your life away'' he said in a serious tone.

'' -blush- are you angry at me?'' she asked like a little kid afraid of his parents.

'' -soft smile- I am not. I don't want you to get hurt or do something stupid. I have no reasons to stop you from loving the human. I am actually glad to see happy and in love. As the head of the family, I wish you all the happiness in the world.''

'' what do you mean? it is always like that with you. what the hell? as the head of the family, for the family, for the fucking greater good. I am sick of it. I mean what I am to you as a person. There are no blood ties between us. I accept you but I always wondered if ever accepted. do you understand me, Cielo ? . Indeed I am in love but not with the human. I am in love with you, Cielo unfortunately. I decided to give the human my flame''

'' YOU CANNOT, I forbid you. if you dared to give your flame to the human I will never forgive you and you will be casted away. As your leader I have to protect you'' he shouted.

'' what is that? I confess my love to you and you completely cast my feeling aside for the sake of the family. -humorless laugh-. didn't you hear me Cielo. let my repeat one more time before I leave this family. I LOVE YOU'' she said. hurt and sadness filled her voice.

the sky broke the moon's heart and the moon gave her flame to the. human. the silver flame represented her life as a member of the sky's family so she never appeared again

The human was Montego Primo, The Montego's first boss and its' founder.

They say the sky's family disappeared but before that they give their flames to humans '' said Luna as she sat on the couch in my office.

'' I can't really tell who was the one who was at fault. I mean Cielo was doing what he thought was best but ignoring the moon's feeling was not the right thing to do. The moon was emotional and didn't accept Cielo's views but as far as I know love makes people do crazy things. after all love is blind'' I stated my point of view.

'' it was the moon own weakness. if you love someone you support them and you never abandon them.'' she said.

''' have you ever been in love or liked someone in special way ?'' I asked

'' -glancing at me- I would like to keep this information to myself, Vongola.'' she said.

''-a curious glance- I wonder what kind of men would you fall for ?'' I asked ignoring what the question implied.

'' -smirk- I am not interested in fools or idiots'' she mused.

it took me a second to realize what happened. I was embarrassed. I rubbed my neck nervously.

''-chuckle- and I am not interested in cross-dressing crazy woman'' I responded.

'' then don't ask personal questions fool'' she said with a glare that turned to a smirk.

'' no seriously I curious. You don't seem to be the kind to fall in love ''

'' are you implying something?'' she asked with a frown.

''' no I don't mean it like that '' I defended.

'' I know what you mean and I can't disagree or agree with your assumption. I mean I never thought about although it is the main topic for Sole and her friends. Love is such a crazy and mysterious thing. It comes in all shapes and-chuckling- sizes. maybe one day I will experience it but until then I will just do what I believe in.'' she said with a strange expression on her face and determination in her voice.

'' I have been waiting for you, Schnitter of Italy,'' said a voice coming from outside the office.

Both Luna and I glanced at the source of the voice. Alaude stood outside leaning on the doorframe. His eyes glared at Luna but there was a smirk on his face. the only time I saw Alaude like that is when he is about to fight a strong opponent.

I noticed how he addressed Luna as the Schnitter and everything add up. Alaude wanted to challenge the Schnitter one of Italy's strongest hitman.

'' Hai Alaude calm…'' I tried to say before I was interrupted

'' -smirk- challenge accepted Vongola's cloud'' replied Luna with a burning aura and challenging gaze.

'' -sigh-dear god…'' I mumbled in defeat.

I was completely at loss of words.

**Extra part. I just felt like writing this part.**

**Note ( Cielo:** sky-**Nuvola:** cloud- **Tempesta**:storm- **Tuono**: thunder- **Pioggia:** rain- **Nebbia: **mist- **Sole: **sun)

Cielo couldn't believe his eyes. He could no longer sense the moon presence. The moon's faint flame lingered in the court of sky before it disappeared completely.

'' I can't believe it. She left us'' said Cielo in disappointment and sadness.

'' that idiotic woman.'' mumbled Tempesta in an angry tone.

'' woa, she actually did it. I am slightly impressed'' admitted Nuvola with a calm and uninterested voice.

'' that was sad and awesome to the max'' shouted Sole in his usual optimism

''-shaking his head- and I thought I was the dramatic and coward one in the family'' stated Tuono with a sigh.

'' what?-cheerful chuckling- I thought she was brave confessing like that'' marked Pioggia with a cheerful smile.

'' -smirk- finally, I thought she would never say it. It was too obvious it hurt. Cielo is either very dense or plain stupid '' added Nebbia with a mocking tone.

**Mystery18blue.**

sorry for the late update. My dorm's internet connection wasn't working and I had to wait until I returned home to post the chapter.

I would probably wouldn't update as fast I used to at least not until the internet connection in my dorms is fixed and god knows how long that would take.

This chapter was tricky to write but I think I did okay.

I do intend to follow the story line of the extra chapter and I promise all of you with more funny, cute and very awesome chapters between the first family and the tenth in my AU.

I am glad you liked because I enjoyed writing it.

Please review and sorry for the grammar mistakes.


	18. Cloud Vs Moon

**Chapter sixteen**

**Cloud vs. Moon**

'' -smirk- challenge accepted Vongola's cloud'' replied Luna with a burning aura and challenging gaze.

'' -sigh-dear god…'' I mumbled in defeat.

I was completely at loss of words.

**_(Brutal strength vs. killing experience)_**

Alaude didn't hesitate to strike and Luna was pushed back from the impact. There was a clear difference in strength. I was worried.

'' don't make such a face Vongola, I am not that weak for you to worry about me'' she said as she took a metallic stick from the side of her boot.

'' too bad I don't have my blade but that will have to do'' she mumbled.

''-glare- are you underestimating me?, Schnitter '' hissed Alaude.

'' ha I am a hitman. I know never to underestimate my opponent. I am going full power'' she said with a smirk.

There was a silver flicker on the tip of the metallic stick. silver flame erupted from the stick forming a crescent blade of flames.

''woa, interesting I never heard of silver flames'' said Alaude with a smirk. he took out his handcuffs.

'' handcuffs? how ironic the cloud that nothing could bind is using a binding weapon'' she mocked.

Purple cloud flame covered the handcuffs. Alaude charged again and Luna blocked with the stick part of her weapon.

'' not bad'' said Alaude before he forcible handcuffed her right arm.

she tried to got out of the metallic restrains but the handcuffs kept on multiplying and binding her dominate arm.

'' the cloud's attribute, Propagation'' stated Luna with a glare the she took out a dagger.

Flames erupted from the dagger in her left hand .she tried to attack Alaude who effortlessly dodged it but he had to let go of the handcuff.

'' Without the cloud flame they are just normal handcuffs'' she said.

The dagger coated in moon flames touched the handcuffs. Nothing happened. She placed her finger between her wrest and the metallic handcuffs then she a gently moved her finger, they broke into pieces.

'' the moon flame destroy everything from the inside, Look'' she said as she pointed to a piece of the handcuff. I remembered the first time she attacked how the ground was hallowed

The handcuff was hallowed from the inside. She threw the metallic piece.

'' -smirk-interesting'' said Alaude as his bloodlust increased. he was really enjoying this. his fist hit her forehead and injuring her.

she touched the place of the hit to see blood. the fight continued like this for a minute or two. Alaude kept on attacking and Luna barely dodged or blocked his attacks.

He charged and Luna had to move back hitting the balcony fence.

'' watch out'' I warned her in worry.

my voice caused her to lose her balance and she almost fell from the balcony. we weren't very high. it was only the second floor but it was still a dangerous fall.

'' damn'' she mumbled before gripping the fence with one hand. she balanced herself upside down on the fence and jumped back to the balcony.

I sighed in relief. my heart almost stopped thinking she might get hurt or worst.

'' that was a close call, we should find a more suitable place for our fight'' she said.

Alaude nodded in agreement. of course in a small place like that he would be able to go full power. I couldn't take it anymore.

'' enough'' I said in a serious tone.

they both stared at me with uninterested looks. They were about to start again when I got in hyper mode and stepped between the two of them. I was holding Luna's metallic staff and Alaude's wrest.

The silver flame blade was near my face. I expected heat but there was none. The flame were a little cold but warm in the same time. it was like a summer breeze. The flame disappeared and Luna glared at me.

'' Are you some kind of an idiot, the flames could have burned you from the inside'' she said in angry.

'' He has always been an idiot'' remarked Alaude.

''Yeah I know, what kind of person jumps in a dangerous fight without warning'' she responded.

Alaude nodded in an agreement before leaving the two of us but he still looked eager to fight.

'' Sigh, that was a close one'' she mumbled.

'' I should be the one saying that'' I said in a slightly frustrated tone.

'' It isn't my fault that you are an idiot'' she responded.

'' You two could have killed each other,'' I said

''Properly not , my flames are dangerous .I can't really control their destructive powers but I was certain that he would avoid my attacks. He has good fighting instinct and experience .on the other hand your guardian is not merciless a killer. He is more of a merciless fighter but you already know. '' she said.

'' I know but still someone might have gotten hurt. you almost fell from the balcony'' I remarked in a worry.

'' I can't fly like you but I jumped from higher places than the second floor'' she responded with a smirk.

'' -sigh- I have nothing else to say'' I said in defeat.

'' -chuckling- you are such a worrywart Vongola'' she stated as she jumped from the balcony.

she used her flame and the trees to decrease the force of her fall and landed perfectly on the ground.

'' See, I totally fine.'' she said.

**Luna's P.O.V**_ ( this part is also told by Giotto to Tsuna and his friends but I didn't want to write the scene two time so I will just write her P.O.V)_

'' See I totally fine'' I said in a proud tone.

a minutes later he came with worried expression.

'' are you alright?'' he asked.

'' of course I am, I landed perfectly'' I said in irritated tone.

The man was such a worrywart how in the word he became a boss is behind me.

''-shaking his head- I am talking about your injury from the fight'' he said pointed at me forehead.

I touched it to feel the so familiar crimson color tainting my hand. Ironically, my hands were always tainted with blood of those whom I killed.

The adrenaline reaching into my veins prevented me from feeling pain but I knew it was there. I frowned at the sight of the blood. the red liquid was not a strange sight for me but it wasn't very pleasant.

I felt something soft brushes my forehead . I looked up to see him wiping the blood using his handkerchief.

'' we should bandage this'' he said in a serious tone.

He cupped my face as he cleaned the wound and bandaged it. he was too close and I could see his face clearer than before. His embers colored eyes were intense as he took care of my wound. he looked worried and he somehow remained me of someone I knew.

'' all done'' he said with his usual smile.

The smile wasn't cheerful but it was a gentle and kind.

'' Worrywart'' I mumbled in irritation and embarrassment.

'' -Chuckling-, it is normal to worry in this situations'' he said in a gentle voice.

I stared right into his eyes. I rested my forehead on his and ignored the pain that came from the contact. he seemed to be confused and shocked from my action.

'' you are the kind of a man who would jump into a burning house to save a cat '' I stated.

''-confused- well cats are living creature after all '' he responded with a smile.

'' -sigh- see, you are too soft. I never heard of a boss that will endanger his life for animals or even strangers but you will ,won't you?

you are kind and gentle toward both your friends and enemies.

you hate fighting but you will fight to save your family and friends

you want protect but you don't want hurt anyone

you are strong yet weak

-poking his chest- your heart is wide open for attacks and you are going to take all the pain

I can't tell if you are a great boss or fool'' I said

''-smile-, it is just who I am. I can't stand still and just watch injustice and pain. if taking the pain is all what it takes to protect my hometown I will accept it. I am determined. that is why I formed the Vongola'' he replied with serious and gentle eyes.

''-sigh- there is no use talking to someone like you. I used to know a man like you. he was awkward, weird , stupid and had a horrible taste in cloth but he was the kind man to jump to a burning building to save a strange little girl.'' I said in depressed tone remembering the past was never a good thing.

He gave a questioning look but he didn't ask anything. I was grateful. I wasn't ready to talk about memories I left behind.

''he sound like a good man'' he remarked.

''-smile- .he truly is. So are you'' I said with a peaceful tone.

**Back to Giotto narrating the story**

''-sigh- there is no use talking to someone like you. I used to know a man. he was awkward, weird , stupid and had a horrible taste in cloth but he was the kind man to jump to a burning building to save a strange little girl.'' she said with a sad smile. she seemed to be remembering something unpleasant

I gave a questioning look but I didn't ask anything. I had a feeling she didn't want to talk about.

''he sounds like a good man'' I remarked.

''-smile- .he truly was. So are you'' I said with a peaceful tone.

''-smile- thanks for the compliment'' I said. ignoring my curiosity to know more about the man.

'' being a good man in the mafia isn't compliment.'' she stated.

''-chuckling- it seems that I can't get a decent complement out of you'' I said.

'' sorry I am not the kind to lie.'' she said with a playful smirk.

''-chuckling- I am actually quit hurt'' I said in a fake hurt tone that made her chuckle.

'' I know .you and your guardians should come to the Watson's party at the end of the week. According to Sole, it is fun'' she said with uninterested look.

'' so you are coming?'' I asked in confusion. I didn't know why she is telling me that.

'' Sole is going so I am going as her guard …I am just saying you should come. who knows you might meet an old friend or make a new one? The Watsons are a very respectable family and I think you will like them'' she responded.

'' sure but I still don't understand why are you telling me this?'' I asked.

'' -sigh- don't you trust me?. just do as I say and don't argue Vongola'' she said in an ordering tone.

I didn't feel any dishonesty from her. She seemed to hiding something but I could tell it was not something bad.

'' -Smile- alright sir,'' I said in a teasing tone.

She just smirked at my words and said nothing. An hour later she left but before telling/ordering me to come to the Watsons' party.

'' You can't be going to a party just because that woman suggested'' G said in an angry tone.

'' Well she didn't really suggested more like she ordered but I feel no ill intentions from her.'' I responded as I signed few more documents. I hated paperwork.

'' I am coming with you. I don't trust that woman'' said G.

'' Actually, she said I could bring all of you with me. it seems to be open invitation party''. I stated.

'' -chuckling- it sounds fun'' said Asari.

'' it is exciting .I heard they had a fighting show'' said Knuckle.

'' The Watsons are very respected and neutral noble family. nfnfnf. I wouldn't mind going with dear Elena.'' stated Daemon.

''-soft giggling- since Luna invited me I am definitely coming'' said Elena.

'' I have no interest in such things,'' stated Alaude before leaving.

'' Alaude is no fun'' marked Daemon with a smirk.

'' a party?, I miss these things. I am coming '' said Lampo.

''-smile- it is stalled then. We are going to attend the Watsons' party this weekend'' I said.

'' I still think it is fishy,'' mumbled G.

I chuckled but he had a point Luna was not telling me something.

**Mystery18blue**

**_Review's Replies_**

**alexag98: **thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chapter**.**

**BruMoscardi**: you are like my number one reviewer.-chuckling -thanks for the review. I am glad you liked the moon's story.

Thanks for reading and following, favoring, and reviewing Memories of the Moon and the Sky.

**Please review. **

''Next chapter titled **_''Jester of the night'' _**

_**chapter sixteen preview **_

_Love comes in all shapes and sizes_

_but can you love a person in more than one way ?_

_You were everything to my lonely soul_

_We were two lonely souls that made a family_

_Weird, awkward and completely unusual family_

_But none the less a family_

_It was an honor to have met you_

_Thank you for everything and goodbye_

_Rest in peace _

_Dear Jester_


	19. Jester of the night (part one)

**Chapter seventeen **

**_Jester of the night_**

**_ Part One_**

**_Love comes in all shapes and sizes_**

**_but can you love a person in more than one way ?_**

**_You were everything to my lonely soul_**

**_We were two lonely souls that made a family_**

**_Weird, awkward and completely unusual family_**

**_But none the less a family_**

**_It was an honor to have met you_**

**_Thank you for everything and goodbye_**

**_Rest in peace _**

**_Dear Jester_**

_''He was loved by his allies and feared by his enemies. He was strong leader, a great friend for some, a fearful opponent for others and a loving father for all of us'' said the sixty year old priest as he looked at the grieving family._

_'' He was a traitor,'' shouted a man._

_'' He was an abomination to the family,'' said another._

_'' Silence'' said a deadly voice behind the priest._

_A little kid in a black suit and shorts appeared behind the priest. he wore a violet and navy blue tie and a hat with a black feather._

_ His brown eyes glowed in the light of the moon. He had chin-length dark hair combed to the back._

_'' YOU TOO ARE A FREAK LIKE THIS MAN'' shouted the first man._

_''Insult me as you please but don't you dare insult my boss in his funeral. this I would not forgive.'' said the kid._

_'' You insolent little brat. don't you know who I am ?'' said the man._

**_note: Ottavo is eighth in Italian( talking about the eight boss) _**

_'' You are Ottavo's so called right-hand man but bashing someone in his funeral is a low act of a cowardliness. If you could not respect the dead how could respect the living. Please leave'' said the kid in a calm and collected voice. _

_ '' It is better if you left I would not tolerate any insolate act in my presence'' said a man in his twenties._

_He had a very normal look to him. He had dark hair with a stray of gray hair on the right side. His blue eyes looked tired. he was a bit muscular but he didn't seem to have threatening aura to him._

_ '' Master, I apologize. I was out of line'' said the man with a bow._

_'' Just leave,'' said the man he called master._

'' Ottavo, control your men.'' said the kid.

'' -glare-shut up brat. don't go ordering my men around'' said Ottavo.

''-smirk- I wouldn't have to if you had taught them some respect instead of their shameless display'' replied the kid.

The people gasped at the boy's boldness.

'' Silence brat'' said the man was shaved head who argued with him before.

He charged at the kid with rage but the kid disappeared. The kid jumped high above the man and flipped on the man's head then kicked him in the back. The boy landed perfectly on the floor. His movements were swift and flexible. the man tried to attack him again but the boy jumped and landed kick on the man's head.

The man fainted from the boys' direct hit.

''-grin- this is your right-hand man'' he said in a mocking and playful tone.

'' You have gone too far'' said Ottavo in a warning tone.

**_Settimo is seventh in Italian _**

''-wide grin- don't get too comfortable in your position, Ottavo. I am going to succeed Settimo's title and position, just you wait and see'' said the kid with a proud attitude.

'' you idiot, do you know what are you saying? you are challenging the boss.'' shout a man.

'' I do have the right to'' he replied as silver flame erupted from his hand. The flame danced in a funny way.

'' oh didn't you know? both of Settimo's sons inherited the moon flame.''

'' Yes but the older one has the insignia, the white hair lock. the younger doesn't''

'' But the younger one's flame is the purest kind of moon flame.''

'' Yeah the older brother's flame is so weak. He can't use it without the Montego's ring''

People whispered and chattered at the scene before them.

'' Silence'' said Ottavo with a flustered tone.

He hated how his younger brother's flame was purer and stronger than his and how people questioned his right for the position of Ottavo.

The chattered calmed down but it didn't disappear. His family members didn't respect or fear Ottavo because of his lack of power and talent.

Ottavo threw some empty threats but no one listened to him beside his faithful subjects. He was irritated an enraged.

'' People of the Montego whether you are related by blood or by bonds. I ask of you to show respect for Settimo. Despite his mistakes, no one could deny his presence as a leader, a friend and a father for all of us. he brought strangers to our family and we welcomed them and their strengths with open arms.

Family bonds are not defined by blood . it is defined by resolves in our hearts. we are one despite our internal disputes. I don't plan on forcing you do anything but as men and women of the Montego you should know how to respect the dead regardless of their actions. so please I beg you pray for my father's soul. May it rest in peace.

-looking at the tomb-

You were a fool but a strong one

I shall carry own your resolve and unite it with my own

You brought changes to all of us

For the better or worst

Rest in peace

Dear father

May we meet again someday.

SO LET'S CHEER FOR THE MONTEGO'S FIRST JESTER AND SEVENTH BOSS'' shouted the kid with pride.

Silence filled the graveyard before it broke into cheers and compliments for the late boss. It was a quit the atmosphere. People were not grieving for the death of a man. They were celebrating his life.

'' oh dear, you do have your father's spirit.'' said a man in his twenties to the remarkable boy.

The man had a light brown hair and wise dark eyes. he had a soft and cheerful expression that indicated his good nature.

'' Oh Mr. Watson, It is good to see you again'' replied the boy.

'' -chuckling- you have a way with words, which is quite remarkable for your age. it is one of most important things a boss . The way you light up a fire in their souls and made them cheer and celebrate your father's life is too remarkable for such a young age'' said Watson with admiration.

'' I did nothing to deserve praising **_yet _**'' he responded with a choky grin.

'' I can't wait to see how you going to shape the Montego. I wish you luck, Eric Montego'' said the man with a grin.

That was the beginning of unusual friendship between a boy who was deemed as genius and the strongest mafia boss of his time and an ordinary man.

**_Back to Giotto narrating the story_**

it was the end of the week and the day of Watsons's party. it was a busy day. Elena was going back and forward between her room and the others. she insisted on supervising their choice in cloth but no one listened to her. they wanted to go in their normal attire.

'' come on dear, you can't wear this old thing to a party'' said Elena in annoyed voice.

''-grin- I love that old thing and I am not changing it'' responded Daemon.

the two kept on arguing until I come out to interrupt.

''-smile- it doesn't really matter Elena. it is informal party. we don't want to go overdressed , do we?'' I said .

'' fine, I can't wait to see Luna and her friend'' she said as she skipped to her room.

'' -sigh- thank you'' said Daemon in defeat.

'' -chuckling- you are welcomed. You seem to be giving in so I interfered'' I said in amused tone.

'' -Smirk- you just don't want to be next on her dress up list'' he mused before leaving.

He couldn't be more right. I wore a casual black suit with white dress shirt and I was content with it. G wore a simple black suit and crimson red tie. The others didn't wear anything different from their usual cloth.

I was sitting in the main room when I heard familiar giggling from the main entrance and I couldn't help but to smile.

'' Good evening, Giotto'' said Sole behind me.

She was wearing a short sleeve pale pink dress with pink ribbon on the waist and long pink gloves. There was a light white decoration in the middle of the dress. She wore necklace with a blue gem and a light make up. Her golden hair was curled and let loose. She looked simply beautiful.

''-smile- good evening Sole, you look beautiful'' I responded.

''-giggling- thank you. you look handsome today'' she said with a smile.

'' -scoff- enough with the flirting and let's go'' said another familiar voice behind Sole.

''Luna?'' I stated in confusion.

'' no I am the grim reaper… of course it is me idiot.'' she joked with a glare.

She was wearing a long sleeved and short pale violet dress that reached a little blow her knees. The sleeves were black from her a little above her elbow to her hand. The dress had a ribbon on each sleeve.

She wore long black boots and short gloves decorated with the Montego's colors. She was wearing a silver locket with the Montego's crest engraved on it.

Her hair was braided with the white hair lock cured to the right side. Few strays of her hair fell off a mess fashion but it suited her.

She looked feminine but something caught my attention that made me uncomfortable. She had a silver sword. its guard had navy blue and violet engraving on it. the sword was tied to her waist.

''-Frown- why do you have this?'' I asked pointing at the sword.

'' Don't worry. It -smile-is just a special gift that I carry with me.'' she responded with an embarrassed voice and I got curious but before I could ask anything Sole interrupted me.

'' Lu, you are not going to enter the show. Are you?'' asked Sole with a worried expression.

'' You don't need to worry. I will be fine'' replied Luna.

'' no Lu, I wouldn't allow it'' said Sole with determination.

''-pause- Sole, I am afraid I can't fulfill your wish.'' responded Luna.

'' why? I don't want you to get hurt and please don't'' shouted Sole as tears in her eyes.

'' Sole Luna, please don't fight '' I said with a smile trying to calm them down.

'' I am sorry'' apologized Luna with a frown.

'' I will hate you if you participate'' threaten Sole with teary eyes.

uncomfortable silence filled the air and Sole was forcing Luna to drop out from the so called show.

'' calm down Sole, what is this show anyway?'' I asked trying to asset the situation

'' the Jester of the night'' said Luna with expressionless face.

'' it is a performance of a Jester. anyone could challenge the Jester and claim his title as Jester of night'' explained Sole with a sob.

'' Jester?'' I stated in confusion who would welling to fight to be called a Jester.

'' our seventh boss was the first one to be called Jester and the second one was the former boss Nono-ninth-. It is an honor for a Montego to have this title. I plan on challenging the current person who claims to be the Jester'' elaborated Luna with pride in her voice.

'' I don't want you to fight'' said Sole.

'' you of all people should know what it means to me, Sole. he was my master.'' she said with mixed emotions.

'' I understand but I won't stand still and watch you hurt yourself'' said Sole before running past Luna and leaving.

'' she seems to take it hard'' I stated as I offered Luna a drink.

''Oh thanks, she never liked violence and doesn't know that I am a hitman. Anyway, there are two reasons behind my invitation for you. First one is that I wanted you accompany Sole in the party as an escort.'' she said.

'' An escort?'' I stated.

'' I apologize if it makes uncomfortable but you are the only I could trust to do such a thing. it wouldn't be hard. There aren't any dangerous people that attend a Watson's party. only very persistent young men . you remember what happened last time'' she replied.

''-chuckling- .I do. You don't have to apologize. I don't mind accompanying Sole.'' I said.

''-smile- thank you. I am very grateful for your help''

'' -smile- it will be my pleasure and please stop being polite it is strange''

''-chuckling- well I suppose you are right. Anyway enjoy the party.''

'' so do you have a partner?'' I asked.

''-snicker- no but if I had to I would just borrow you '' she responded with a smirk before leaving.


	20. Memories of school ( Halloween Special)

**_Memories of school Halloween Special_**

**_Trick or Treat_**

_'' Trick or treat'' said a voice behind the young blonde boss ._

_He was in a deep sleep and he didn't really feel like waking up anytime soon._

_ He felt a familiar presence behind next to him. _

_'' Trick or Treat?'' asked the voice._

_He shifted forgetting that he was laying on a couch not hi bed and he almost fell._

_'' No treat? .trick, it is then'' said the voice._

_a cold and wet liquid was poured on the young Italian boss. He jumped the moment the cold liquid touched his skin._

_''-shivering-Luna , -shivering- what are you doing?'' he asked the voice owner._

_'' I did say trick or treat?'' Stated the voice Giotto identified as his female friend Luna._

_Giotto's eyes were adjusted to the darkness in the room and he turned to look at his friend but he almost had a heart attack._

_Instead of seeing a girl with pale green colored eyes, pale skin and jet black hair he saw a white skull._

_'' LUNA'' he shouted. he was panting and his heart wouldn't stop bounding from the shock._

_'' what?'' asked Luna behind the skull mask before removing it._

_'' what was that for?'' he asked as he tried to calm down._

_Sleep escaped the troubled boss. Adrenaline rushing through his veins and being soaked with a cold liquid kept him wide-awake. There was no going back to sleep._

_'' it is Halloween , you idiot'' she stated with a smirk then throw a towel on his head._

_'' dry off, you can't get sick today'' she instructed and helped him dry his hair._

_''Just a question, How did you get here?'' he asked with curiosity._

_He and his guardians were staying in a boy's dorm. Luna and Elena were staying in the girls dorm, which was two blocks away._

_'' From the window'' she said pointing at the open window._

_Giotto, G, Asari and Cozarto were sharing an apartment with two bed rooms, kitchen, bathroom and small a small living room _

_ Daemon, Lampo and Knuckle shared the room next door. Alaude was living alone somewhere, nobody knew exactly where._

_Giotto was sleeping on the couch in the living room in front of the TV. Papers and books were scattered all over the coffee table next to him. He fall asleep while study for the upcoming quiz._

_'' You fell asleep while studying? how stupid of you'' Luna mocked him._

_''-chuckling- we do have a Japanese quiz next week'' he stated in defeat as he dried himself._

_'' really? I don't really care about that. There is a Halloween party today. Sawada and his friends are going…..so are we'' _

_'' Sure, I don't really mind but still how did you get here?'' he repeated _

_'' I told from the window… I couldn't come from the front door with this supervisor guy patrolling the dorms… I could knock him out but it would become a problem…..anyway Happy Halloween Boss'' she shouted the last part with a smile and aggressiveness that it was a surprise no one woke up._

_''-smile- happy Halloween. by the way what is this liquid?'' he asked._

_'' Who knows?'' she said as she went to the kitchen._

_he turned pale as he tried to discover the kind of liquid._

_''-sigh- it just water'' he mumbled in relieve. _

_She took out few cups then she opened the fridge._

_'' what you want to drink?'' she asked._

_'' Anything is fine'' he responded with a smile _

'' coffee, it is then'' she stated before closing the fridge and heading to counter to make coffee and breakfast.

Giotto watched her work in the kitchen with curiosity. Luna wasn't a great cook but she could do the basics. She was actually good at making simple breakfast like pancakes, sandwiches, coffee and of course boiled and fried eggs.

She was a precise person and quick too. She flipped the omelet with easy and heated the toast.

'' do you need any help?'' he asked.

'' not from you, go and wake up the others'' she replied.

He couldn't help but t sigh in defeat. He glanced at Luna who seemed to be concentrating on her work.

'' Try wearing something….. warmer'' he advised before entering his room to wake up G and change his wet cloth.

Luna was wearing her green pajamas the consisted of shorts and short sleeved button up shirt. She was never the kind to worry about presentation but he had a point.

She went to the bathroom and changed fast into her uniform then she went back to the kitchen. Her Namimori uniform consisted of short gray skirt, black leggings, white dress shirt and pale violet vest and a loose bow tie.

'' hi, what are you doing here?, woman'' asked hostile voice behind her.

'' Trick or treat, G'' she said as she flipped the omelet.

''what? Treat…?''he said in confusion.

'' good answer'' she replied and threw something at him and he caught it.

'' what is that for?'' he asked.

'' you said'' treat'' Happy Halloween '' she responded then turned around.

'' so he gets a chocolate bar and I get soaked and frightened by skull mask in the morning'' said Giotto with a frown.

He and G were dressed in their uniforms. Giotto was wearing a white dress shirt, gray pants, pale violet tie and an opened brown jacket. G was wearing gray pants, a white dress shirt and a loose pale violet tie.

'' you should have answered the question'' she said with a smirk before pointing to G to come and pour the coffee.

'' I feel cheated,'' stated Giotto with chuckle.

'' Cheated?'' stated a voice behind them.

'' good morning Asari, where is _Cozarto?'' she asked._

Asari was wearing white dress shirt, a pale violet long sleeved blouse and gray pants

_'' I am here'' said a voice behind her._

_Cozarto was wearing a white dress shirt, a pale violet vest and tie with gray paperboy cap and gray pants_

_'' good morning Cozarto , trick or treat '' she said_

_'' Trick?'' he said in confusion _

'' okay'' she replied and turned around to face him. The poor guy froze in fear at the sight of a very well made skull mask.

'' Luna'' said Giotto in disproval of her behavior.

''-Chuckling- nice mask, Luna'' said Asari . he earned himself a glare from G and a sigh from Giotto.

'' well thank you, here '' she said and throw something at him.

he caught it and grinned.

'' you are welcomed and thanks for the treat'' he replied holding a **Mochi**

'' no problem and happy Halloween '' she said.

'' hi that is unfair.'' remarked Giotto.

'' Life isn't fair deal with it'' she responded then she placed the food on the plate then gave it to Asari to put on the table.

'' what are you talking about ?''asked G as helped the frightened young Simon boss to the couch.

'' I am the only one who didn't get a chance choose between trick or treat'' replied Giotto

''-chuckling- and he took twice the trick… and anyway Boss go bring the others next door. Asari bring Elena and call Sole- giving him her cell phone to him-. we are having a family breakfast'' she instructed.

'' you forget something, we can't bring the girls here it is against the rules and we don't know where Alaude is'' remarked Giotto.

'' screw the rules, I will handle it and I will also make a quick breakfast for Alaude and I will give it to him before school...now everyone get ready'' she responded in an ordering tone.

'' stop acting like a mother. it doesn't suit you'' said G.

''-glare- just shut up and help me '' she shouted.

'' what? why me?'' he asked in irritation.

'' do you prefer it if I let Giotto cook our lunches'' she replied.

''-paled face- I will do it'' he said went to rice cooker.

'' hi I am not that bad'' said Giotto in defense.

all of them give him a stare that made him shiver.

'' yeah right, remember last time . we had to call the fire department'' stated Luna

Everyone's faces turned pale at the memory of Giotto attempt to cook and he lost his case.

'' I rest my case,'' said Luna with a smirk.

Asari called Sole to meet him at the girls' dorms the he went to pick her and Elena.

Giotto went next door to wake up the others.

'' Knuckle?'' he called as he knocked on the apartment door.

''GOOD MORNING ,GIOTTO ''shouted a very enthusiastic boxer behind him.

'' -smile- good morning ,what are you doing outside?'' asked Giotto as he looked at his friends appearance.

Knuckle was wearing black sweat pants and t-shirt. his hands were wrapped in bandages and he was sweating heavily.

'' I went to a jog with Sasagawa and we did a few exercises,'' he said.

'' when did you wake up?'' asked Giotto as he looked at his watch. it was almost six and half in the morning.

'' I went out at five in the morning'' he replied as he opened the door for his apartment.

'' seriously, I couldn't even got a decent sleep'' mumbled Giotto with a depressed tone as he remembered how he woke up.

'' what happened?'' asked Knuckle as he took his uniform and towel then went to the bathroom to shower.

'' Luna wake me up'' he replied as he sat on a couch and poured himself a glass of water.

Sound of the water coming from the bathroom

'' ha, me and Sasagawa saw her this morning when we were jogging next to our dorms'' shouted Knuckles from the bathroom.

Few minutes later Giotto went to wake Daemon and Lampo.

Daemon was already wake and dressed in a black t-shirt, opened brown jacket and gray pants.

''Good morning'' greeted Giotto

''nfnfn-smirk- good morning. you are unusually early'' replied Daemon as he stuffed some book and notebooks in his school bag.

''-sigh- Luna wake me up with a prank for Halloween'' he said.

'' nfnfnf and you mad about that? You could be such an idiot some times, Giotto'' he said.

'' -Frown- .when you have someone wake you six in the morning by soaking and scaring you then you could talk.''

'' -smirk- I rest my case you are in idiot''

''what do you mean?'' asked Giotto in confusion.

'' how many girls actually climb to the fourth floor to wake a guy up ?-smirk-''

''-confused look- I don't understand you but she is making breakfast for all of us. you should go next door until I wake _Lampo_ up ''

'' Breakfast ?. I stand corrected you are an idiot'' said Daemon as he left his bedroom and went to the apartment next door.

'' what?'' asked Giotto in confusion.

After a few minutes of trying to wake Lampo they all were sating on the table.

'' Elena Sole how did you guys get here?'' asked Lampo.

'' Illusions are such tricky things, aren't they?. Daemon '' said Luna looking at Daemon who smirked.

'' I see,'' said Giotto as he started eating sandwich.

All of them started eating and chatting. the blonde couldn't help but to smile seeming his friends and family happy.

Luna saw his contented smile and had one of her own that no one except Elena saw.

'' so what are you wearing for Halloween?'' asked Elena looking at Luna.

''-smirk- I know what I am going to wear'' she replied.

'' don't tell me you are going to cross-dress again'' said Elena.

'' don't worry, it is a dress and a scare mask that Giotto had the-smirk- the honor of waking up to. what are you going to wear'' said Luna as she poured a cup of hot coffee for Giotto and herself.

'' we are going to dress in old Victorian cloth and normal cloth'' said Elena.

'' and by 'we' you mean'' marked Luna

'' All of us-pointing at all of them-. I would have suggested it to you but you would have refused'' said Elena.

'' you are properly right and my custom isn't very much different but you know it is Halloween party not a masquerade '' replied Luna.

**_At school _**

'' Alaude'' called Luna to the guy with platinum blonde hair.

He turned around to meet her and Giotto walking towards him.

'' here some breakfast and your lunch box'' she said as she handed him a bag.

'' what is that for?'' he asked with uninterested expression.

'' I cooked the breakfast and G cooked the lunch for all of us. Don't worry it isn't poisonous. Boss could confirm it'' she replied.

''-nodding- I could handle making my own food.'' he said before leaving the two.

'' not even a word of thanks?'' mumbled Luna

'' at least he took it '' remarked Giotto.

''well, I guess you are right'' she responded.

'' thank you Luna for breakfast'' said Giotto with a smile,

''- grin- oh you welcomed '' she said.

**Before class**

Inside the freshmen class on the ground floor sat Giotto and Luna next to the window.

'' Sawada'' Luna called to the young brunette who was running late.

'' good morning , Luna-san … -san'' greeted Tsuna as he stopped to catch his breath.

'' calm down, Sawada…. you are not that late'' said Giotto as he handed the brunette a bottle of water.

'' thanks'' mumbled Tsuna between pants.

'' you are actually early which is weird'' stated Luna.

'' -paled face- Reborn woke me up with a scary mask and a gun pointing into my head. I was scared to death'' replied Tsuna as he shivered.

'' I know the feeling'' stated Giotto as he glanced at Luna who gave him a smirk.

'' you seem to have rough, have some candy'' said Luna as she gave him candy.

'' hi, I got the feeling that you hate me'' joked Giotto.

'' oh on the contraire, boss. Anyway Sawada, are you going to the Halloween party tonight?'' asked Luna.

''-nervous smile- I don't know. It sound scary and troublesome '' replied Tsuna

'' You are going to be a mafia boss. you should get use to it'' said Luna

'' I ….don't …want to be a mafia boss…'' spluttered Tsuna nervously.

'' you don't?'' remarked Luna.

'' it is up to you Sawada to prosper or ruin . it is your choose.'' stated Giotto.

''yeah, whatever what you choose, your friends will support you'' said Luna.

'' And you have our full support, young boss regardless of your decision'' said Giotto with smile.

''-blush- tha..nk you, Giotto-san ….Luna-san… I have to get to class..'' he spluttered nervously before he started running to his class.

'' SEE YOU AT THE PARTY SAWADA'' shouted Luna.

**a few minutes later**

'' I will be back in a minute,'' said Luna to Giotto before leaving the classroom.

'' don't you know that eavesdropping is rude, arcobaleno.'' stated Giotto looking at the wall.

'' you surprisingly good'' said a very amused voice.

Reborn got out from a secret door from the wall.

''oh you flatter me, so you are the one who tutoring Sawada to become a mafia boss'' stated Giotto with a glance to the hitman.

'' you seem to be well informed'' stated Reborn.

''-chuckling- may be but I am not the only one-glancing at the arcobaleno- anyway class is about to start. I got go. it was nice talking to Italy's strongest Hitman'' said Giotto as he sat on his seat.

Reborn smirked and left the through the hidden door

Luna returned with a plastic bag filled with something.

'' what is that?'' asked Giotto pointing at the bag.

'' Treats'' she said with a smile.

'' do I get one?'' he asked.

'' it depends-smirk-'' she mumbled then yawned.

'' -smile- someone needs their sleep'' mumbled Giotto and received a glare from Luna.

A minute later Luna fell asleep on her desk behind Giotto who couldn't help but chuckle.

it was strange how the teacher avoided coming to wake Luna. it might be because of her intimidating personality or Giotto's warnings.

it was lunch time and Giotto tried to wake up Luna .

''Luna…..Lu'' he said softly as he tapped her shoulder.

'' yawn…..what time is it?'' she asked as she rubbed her eyes and tied up her loose hair in a ponytail.

'' it Lunch time'' he responded as he put his books in his bag.

'' good. I thought you would try to get back at me'' she said with a smirk.

''-smile- I am not the kind of guy to wake up a sleeping lady in such manner'' he replied with amusement .

'' you are just too soft'' she said with a yawn.

'' here'' he said giving her a cold soft drink.

''- suspicious look- it isn't going to blow in my face , is it?'' she said staring at him.

'' ha I would never do that'' he defended himself.

'' then you open it'' she said giving him the can.

'' okay'' he replied. he was slightly offended that she didn't trust him. he opened the can and it exploded in his face. he was soaked with a lemon flavored soft drink.

''-Laughing- your face was priceless.'' said a very red-faced Luna between laughs.

'' seriously '' mumbled Giotto with a sigh.

''-raise her hand in defense- I didn't do it. I swear'' she said laughing.

'' I know I was the one who give it you'' he said

''here- giving him a pack of tissue -, you weren't the one who bought it, were you ?''

'' no, G bough..t them, oh I should have knew something was strange when he said he bought one for you'' Giotto facepalmed himself

'' you can't trust anyone specially on ….Halloween'' she whispered the last part with a mischief tone.

'' please, no more pranks'' he said.

'' no Pranks? are you sure? no pranks no Halloween no treats, Primo'' she replied with a smirk.

'' I don't want to try your treats'' he said with a frown.

'' hi, don't be angry Giotto. here is a treat'' she said giving him a **Mochi from her plastic bag.**

**he hesitated but took it. he wasn't the kind to stay angry for long time.**

**he took a bit and nothing. A second later** he started coughing then drinking water.

'' oh, that was a spicy one?.-chuckling-. sorry that wasn't meant for you…drink this it will help'' she said as she handed him a carton of milk.

'' -depressed-I feel very unlucky today'' he mumbled as he rested his head on his desk.

'' don't worry -patting his back - there is still a party tonight and you luck can change? who knows''

'' Luna…..please don't talk anymore'' he mumbled as he drafted into sleep.

She and Giotto were the only one in class during lunch. she was sitting on her desk.

G came by to see if his prank work and freaked out when he discovered what happened. he left after threatening to prank Luna.

Luna took out her lunch and started eating . she took the lemon soft drink next to Giotto and tasted.

'' mmm G is a good cook…ironically he knows my favorite soft drink flavor'' she mumbled with smile.

despite G's -so called-hate for her he did care.

After Lunch.

Luna looked at Giotto and thought of letting him sleep until end of the school day.

it was the end of day and Giotto was still sleeping soundly in front of her. she poked him and he started to wake up.

'' school is over Primo'' she whispered in his ear and he shivered.

'' what? you didn't wake me up'' he started to panic a little.

'' don't worry''

'' Luna, how am I suppose to pass the tests by sleeping in class''

''-sigh- borrow G's notes..it always works'' she mumbled.

''-frown- but I can't keep borrowing his notes''

'' Borrow Asari's or Cozarto's or mine. We will help you so don't worry about it, idiot and enjoy the party or I will hit you'' she shouted .

'' you will help me?'' he stated in confusion.

'' of course, G might be the smart one but each one of us have his strong point. Asari is fluent in Japanese. he will help with next week quiz so you don't have to worry about it.

Cozarto is…. I don't know….he is good at chemistry and geology …..I think.

I am not the smart one here but I could help you with your English. Stop being a worrywart'' she hit with her bag on her head.

**Later at the party**

'' good evening…..trick or treat Haru-chan'' said Luna behind the girl dress in _Namahage _.

'' hahi, Luna-san. how did you know it was me?'' asked the young girl.

''I have my ways-smirk-'' replied Luna.

''-giggling- it is such a beautiful dress, Luna-san.'' commented Haru

Luna was wearing a long sleeveless dress.

'' well thank you, you are custom is …..what is the word….cute and scary…it is the _Namahage , right_?''

''-nodding- what are you , Luna-san?'' asked Haru.

'' well. I don't want to scare so be ready'' warned Luna.

She took a skull mask and wore it and took out a silver and black scythe

''-wide eyes- a shinigami, the mask is so well done, Luna-san'' said Haru.

'' thank you, let's go join the others.'' she said dragging Haru to the candy stand.

'' Tsuna-san'' '' Sawada'' shouted both girls.

'' HI, Haru…Luna-san'' shouted a uncomfortable tone.

He was wearing a lion custom and he looked funny.

'' People, it is Halloween not a cosplay party'' mumbled Luna in annoyance.

'' I made this custom, Luna-san'' said Haru

'' somehow I knew. it is cute'' said Luna as she tried to stop herself from laughing at Tsuna's strange walking.

''-Chuckling- good custom, Sawada'' said a voice behind the two girls.

Luna started laughing so hard that she fell on the ground.

Giotto was dressed_ in a black suit with gray strips and a cape. he would have looked very handsome if it weren't for the lion mask he was wearing. it was just ridiculous._

_(Author note: to imagine the mask ( think of Kon from bleach) you will get the picture) _

'' -chuckling- I am glad you like it'' said Giotto.

'' it is so cute ,Giotto-san'' remarked Haru.

''-nervous smile- so what are you , Giotto-san?'' asked Tsuna.

'' a boss with a -looking at Luna- funny and -looking at Haru- Cute? lion mask'' he replied calmly.

more people came to the party and everyone was having fun.

_Kyoko wore a simple white Kimono . she was acting as ghost but she couldn't pull it off._

_Sole wore a Victorian blue dress. _

Lampo wore _white shirt and blue jeans. he said that Halloween was for kids and earned himself a few hits and glares from Luna. _

Lambo wore _his usual cow printed cloth and attacked some of the candy stands followed by I-pin who tried to stop him._

Gokudera wore casual _cloth and he was determined to search for any supernatural activity _

G wore_ a dress shirt with a green tie and pants with a tiger mask which _

Asari came as a samurai with real swords which got them in trouble. Yamamoto had training after school so he came in _his baseball uniform._

Cozarto_ wore a dress shirt, a gray vest and paperboy cap with a cat mask. Luna found it strangely adorable and gave him some candy. ___

Knuckle came as a priest .Ryohei wore long boxers' shorts and tried to challenge anyone to a boxing match. He and Knuckle had a boxing match and the later won.

Daemon and Elena wore matching aristocratic European cloth and they spend the party sitting on a bench eating and chatting.

'' everyone seems to be having fun'' remarked Luna as she took a bite from the chocolate covered banana. The mask was on the top of her head.

Giotto didn't reply . he only looked at her with his face covered in the lion mask.

'' Trick or treat'' he said.

'' I will give you a treat'' she answered as she tried to search her bag for more candy but she had none.

'' oh, I am out of candy…'' she mumbled .

Giotto took his mask off to face Luna.

'' I guess I am unlucky today'' he stated with a smile.

'' take that and I will find you something'' she said giving him her chocolate covered banana.

'' no, you can have it'' he said with a smile.

'' take the damn banana until I get you something. I only took a bite'' she shouted as she gave it to him.

'' well, you to deserve more than one treat…. ha…I got it'' she said .

without a warning she kissed him on the cheek and he froze in shock

'' Elena said that could work as a treat… I am not convince.. I am going to buy some more candy'' she said as she marched towards the candy stand on the other side.

''-blush- treat? I feel like I get tricked'' he mumbled.

**_Mystery18blue_**

Thanks for the reviews. I will try to post the next chapter next Sunday.

please review and tell me what you think of my Halloween special.

The story has some culture clash but it is suppose to be…fun

I mean the Giotto and his friends are Italian and Tsuna and his friends are Japanese…. ..The story takes place in Japan

Halloween is suppose to be a European origin ( not sure)

and I am none of the above. I don't even celebrate Halloween but I would like to …..

**_This my AU special called Memories of school_**

The first family is in High school

The tenth family is in middle school

they are both in the same school but different floors or buildings

The High school uniform I created

**Girls: **pale violet bow tie, gray skirt, white buttoned up shirt or dress shirt, pale violet blouse or vest and a brown Jacket.

**Boys: **pale violet tie, gray pants, white buttoned up shirt or dress shirt, pale violet blouse or vest and a brown Jacket .

**I am sorry if you don't think I have a fashion sense.**


	21. Jester of the night (part two)

**Chapter eighteen **

**Jester of the night (part two)**

The atmosphere between Sole and Luna was tense and heavy that even Asari's nature couldn't settle this conflict.

Sole sat on the furthest seat from Luna who sighed in annoyance.

'' Lu'' shouted a voice, disturbing the bad atmosphere between the two girls.

Luna and Sole turned around to see the owner of the voice. It was no one other than Allen caring a tray with tea cups.

'' Oh, it is you, kid'' stated Luna with a slightly surprised tone.

'' -Pout- it is Allen'' he said

'' -Chuckling- yeah I know. What are you doing here?'' asked Luna.

''-grin- I live here'' replied Allen as he served tea for Sole, Luna and the others.

"Live here?-glancing at me- he joined your family'' she stated.

'' he lives with Jason in the mansion'' I replied.

'' –small smile- this is good. We have to get going'' she said.

Sole was still giving her an angry look and Luna ignored her.

The Watsons' house was built on a big hill in the west of the town. It took us an hour to reach it.

I could hear the music and the chatter from inside. Luna knocked the door and a minute later an old man opened the door. The man had a white hair with a fading brown color. He had a smile on his face.

He wore a very simple black suit and held a worn out wooden cane in his left hand.

'' oh, good evening everyone. Welcome to the party. Please make yourself at home'' he said as he led us to the main hall.

'' good evening, my name is Giotto. It is nice to meet you'' I said .

'' oh, I am mere servant you don't have to greet me'' said the man

'' why? There is no different between a king and a servant beside their occupation.''

'' you are an interesting one'' he replied with a chuckle.

'' quit fooling around old man'' said Luna as she frowned at the man.

''-chuckling- Lu. It is been awhile'' he responded

'' –scoffed- you still as childish as ever… pretending to be a servant when you own the damn place….Watson you never change'' she stated

'' well Lu . It is entertaining to see people's reactions when they find out but I think your guest couldn't care less about my identity''

'' so you are Mr. Watson…. Luna spoke a lot about you. I do hope we are not intruding on you party'' I said.

We didn't actually receive an invitation so I was worried about being a bother to them.

''oh don't worry son, it is an open party everyone is welcomed and especially Eric's family '' said the man as he ruffed Luna's hair and she glared at him.

Her glare was softened at the mention of the name Eric.

'' Eric? Do you mean Eric Montego?'' asked Sole.

'' of course. Who else could it be'' he responded with a chuckle.

'' hi wait a minute. Who is Eric Montego?'' asked G. he was irritated and a little curious.

'' He is the former Montego boss. He is Nono (ninth) Montego boss'' replied Mr. Watson.

'' he was the strongest boss since Primo Montego… and he is my master'' said Luna with an unreadable expression.

'' was?'' stated G.

'' Oh ,he died ten years ago in a fight with a mafia boss. There was no one to inherit the Decimo (tenth)title so Ottavo (eighth) took over'' she responded before she opened the door in front of us leading to the ballroom.

We entered and got suppurated. G went to have a drink and a smoke in the balcony. Lampo was flirting with few women. Daemon and Elena started dancing. Asari joined the band in playing with a flute he borrowed. Luna left us and went walking around the place.

''she doesn't like to talk about him. She still refuse to share her heavy burden'' remarked Mr. Watson.

'' what do you mean?'' I asked in confusion.

''To guide in darkness'' is the moon's duty but for a person to guide in darkness, you have to see and live in it first.

Do you know why there only a few men and woman who possessed the silver flame?... it because they had an ability which come with having the moon's life-force energy flowing in your veins.

it isn't very pleasant one . All the former Montego bosses had it, the ability to see the dark side of people. Their desires and negative thoughts'' He explained.

'' seeing the bad side of others'' I stated in surprise.

It was bad enough to see and hear the actions and words of Mafia people but to see their corrupted souls is too much to bear.

I frowned at the idea. My intuition gave me a wider perspective than other so I could somehow relate.

'' to see people's darkness makes one a little too distrustful. Luna doesn't trust people so it is quite the surprise for her to bring guests…and not any guests the Vongola's boss and his guardians. '' he stated.

'' that makes it two of us. I never thought she would invite us to a party. She is acting friendly which is quite unusual'' I said with smile.

'' she is good at heart so you could trust her. A person who tasted betrayal over and over will never betray others.'' He said before he left me standing at the entrance.

'' Trust? What a simple word it is although it is hard to obtain'' I mumbled.

'' hi Vongola, where is Sole?'' asked a very irritated female hitman.

'' she was …..'' I turned around excepting to see a beautiful blond lady but instead I saw very angry black haired one.

'' where is she?'' she hissed at me with a glare.

'' she was just here. I swear.'' I said and raised my hands in defense.

'' fool, I told you to watch over her'' she hissed at me.

'' don't worry we will find her.'' I assured her

'' idiot, look around '' she said as she forced me to look around.

The place was crowded. There were a lot of different peoples from all social states, the commoners and the nobles. There were children playing around. Everyone was having a good time and I couldn't help but to smile.

'' what are you smiling about? Stupid'' she said as she smacked the back of my head.

'' ouch , don't hit me on the head . it is dangerous ''

''- annoyed glare- don't worry. You wouldn't die''

''-sigh- that isn't the point…everyone looks so happy. I like this atmosphere'' I said as my smile grew wider.

''yeah, I had a feeling you would'' she stated as she scanned the room with her eyes.

'' not here yet'' she mumbled

'' what ?'' I asked in confusion.

'' just look for Sole then keep an eye on her. I have something I need to do''

'' oh don't worry'' I said with a smile.

We took separate paths as I want to look for Sole. I found her dancing with Lampo on dancing floor and I sighed in relieve but I was still a little worried.

Few minutes later I saw Luna panting and leaning on the wall. I was talking to some people when I saw her talking with a man. He was talking and she was giving him an annoyed expression. I couldn't see him clearly so I left the men and went into their direction.

''-smile- I never thought I will see you in such place'' said a familiar voice.

'' Cozarto?'' I stated in surprise.

''hahaah long time no see Giotto'' he responded.

'' true it has been a long time, what are you doing here?'' I asked.

'' leaving that a side, could you help me talk to this lady ? something seems to bother her but you wouldn't let me help her'' he stated.

'' acquaintance of yours , Vongola?'' asked Luna with a frown

'' Cazarto, he is an old of friend of mine. He is head of the Simon family and an ally of ours –smile-'' I said.

'' Simon family? –intense stare towards Cozarto who smiled cheerfully- I am Luna ,pleasure to meet your acquaintance'' she responded formally.

''haha you don't have be formally with me, I Cazarto Simon and the pleasure is mine'' he said with a smile.

'' –chuckling- you have such unique friends Vongola'' she said.

Suddenly she froze and her eyes went wide in shock. I followed her line of sight to see a strangely dressed man dancing with Sole. Sole looked a little confused but she danced with him anyway.

Luna marched towards them but was stopped a man who told her the dance floor was for couples dancing only.

'' if you need to dance this badly I will be honored to be you partner'' said the man who stopped her.

He was wearing a mask and very set of colorful set of clothes. There were more men dressed like him and most of them were dancing ballroom dancing.

The man dancing with Sole wore a similar cloth to them .

'' they are the special escorts of the party. They dance with guests and give a show. They call them the Jesters'' Explained Cazarto.

'' this is bad'' I mumbled as I saw Luna reach for her sword.

I did without thinking and I took her hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

'' hi Vongola, what do you think you are doing?'' She asked in annoyance.

''oh, sorry I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to stop you from making something stupid'' I responded looking at the sword.

'' it is none of your business what I do'' she said.

I suddenly gripped her arm and pulled her to me before she hit a couple dancing towards her from the back.

''damn'' she mumbled as her head slammed into my chest.

I started to be aware of how close was our position. She move away but she was still close enough to be misunderstood. She rubbed her forehead in an annoyance.

'' sorry, does it hurt?'' I asked feeling a little guilty for dragging her here.

'' no'' she replied in angry as she place her hand in front of me.

'' what?'' I asked in confusion.

'' –glare- what does it look like, you idiot? We are going to dance'' she replied.

I took me a second to understand the situation. We were on the dance floor where everyone was ballroom dancing. I was horrible at ballroom dancing. G tried to teach me once and it was useless.

'' don't tell me you can't dance'' she stated.

She read right through me and I only nodded slightly. I expected her to shout at me but she just sighed.

'' fine, let's start with the basics.'' She said

'' put your hand here and don't dare move it'' she instructed as she took my right hand slightly placed her beneath her left shoulder blade. She placed her left hand on my shoulder.

She held my left hand started moving to suitable position and stopped with a thinking expression.

'' normally a man would take the lead. I will instruct you on what to do and you just follow my movement then you can take the lead if you improved'' she said and the lesson began.

I messed up every step and I couldn't follow her instructions at all '' sighed primo as he looked the others.

'' ballroom dancing can't be that hard, can it?'' asked Haru.

'' don't ask stupid question, idiotic woman'' marked Gokudera.

''-soft smile- no, it isn't. I was just bad at it. Luna said that I pay too much attention to my feet that I mess up . I was always worried about stepping on her feet.

'' damn, don't look at your feet while dancing'' she ordered.

''but I will step on your feet if I don't'' I responded.

''-sigh- .this not the point. ''

'' sorry''

''don't apologize, just do as I say''

'' yes sir'' I joked and she stepped on my foot.

'' ouch'' I winced in pain

'' you deserved it.''

'' sorry but there is no use teaching me''

'' oh don't give up so easily. Have faith in yourself more'' she stated

'' I just don't see this working''

'' –sigh- .you could be such a pessimistic sometime. –Pause- I got it. Look me in the eyes and I assure you the only one who will get hurt if you mess up is you''

'' now I feel so much better'' I said sarcastically unlike me.

I noticed lately that Luna bring another side of me I didn't know existed. It was a different side of me. I couldn't determine if it was a bad or a good one but it was definitely new.

I looked at the infamous Italian hitman eyes. Her eyes had a strange glow to them. It wasn't mischief one but something else I couldn't read. She had a smile on that I never seen on her before. My feet moved on their own. She didn't speak but I was able to predict her movement for looking at her face. Few minutes later I started moving and she started following me.

I could presume it was my intuition but it felt like it was something else.

'' you seem happy'' I remarked at her delighted expression.

''-rising an eyebrow- I am actually'' she responded.

'' so you like dancing '' I stated.

''-a faint blush-. not in practically. I just …never mind'' she replied.

I do have to admit I was curious. There was a lot more to her.

The music stopped. Luna turned around searching for Sole and mysterious man.

''can you see her ?'' she asked me.

I started looking around but there were many couples preparing for the next dance.

The music started again with a much faster dance. Everyone was twirling ,swaying and dancing so fast that I got dizzy.

Luna sighed next to me before a strange thing happen. It happened too fast.

He wore a jester's hat and a white mask. He looked like the escorts Cazarto talked about approached us.

'' got you'' mumbled Luna and without warning she took out her sword and attacked the man.

He dodged it but his hat almost fell. People gasped and chattered.

The scene reminded me of the time she attacked me at Sole's party. **( chapter three ''The Schnitter of Italy'')**

''LU'' shouted a familiar voice next to us.

''Sole'' responded Luna. She was pointing the sword at the man.

'' stop this.'' Pleaded Sole.

''-sigh- it this an order, milady '' replied Luna with a serious voice.

''of course not. You aren't here as a servant'' Sole stared at Luna in sadness

'' Then don't interrupt '' ordered Luna and Sole looked like she was about to burst into tears.

'' Lu….Luna'' called Sole between soft sobs before she runaway.

''-a chuckle- .This is the first time she called me Luna in long time. Giott...o…, please follow her'' she said to me.

It was actually the first time she called my name. I was a little surprised. I looked at her with a worried expression. I didn't want her to fight. I looked at her eyes and something and I knew she wasn't planning on killing him. She was planning something and it was dangerous but it wasn't deadly.

'' don't do dangerous things'' I advised.

'' ha-smirk- I am not make any promises'' she took a fighting stance before preparing for an attack. The man didn't flinch. He even looked amused like that wasn't the first time that happened. He give a sign and everyone cleared the dance floor.

I left to follow Sole to the terrace. She was leaning on rail and looking outside.

''Sole'' I called

She turned back to face me. The traces of tears and make up stained her face. She was wiping her face with a white handkerchief with the Montego Crest.

'' oh Giotto, I am sorry for disturbing your evening'' she apologized.

'' don't worry about it'' I replied.

'' Luna is always so reckless and she never act ladylike no matter how many times I tell her. I mean she always get into fights and act as my bodyguard. I know she is strong but I don't want her to get hurt.'' She told me.

'' I understand your concern but your father is the one who appointed her in this position, right?'' I said.

'' yes but the previous head of our family was the one who started this mess'' she frowned.

'' what do you mean?'' I asked with curiosity.

'' Eric Montego- the previous had of our family and my uncle- was the one who trained Luna to fight. He was her martial-art master and he was the only one who had Luna absolute loyalty and respect. Both of them had a unique relationship. If I had to define it would be a mixture of father and a son relationship and a master and a disciple.

Luna admired and loved him. No one could convince her otherwise'' answered Sole.

'' so what kind of person was he ?''

'' I don't know. We were never close . He was loved and admired by the whole family. ''

'' He seems like a good person'' I stated.

''Of course, I just don't like the idea of him making Luna into a fighter''

'' I see''

I could hear loud sound of cheering and things breaking. I felt slightly worried.

'' I will go see what is going on'' I said.

I was about to return to the ballroom when I saw huge amount of smoke coming from the town.

''oh my god, the town is on fire'' stated Sole

I jumped from terrace and flow towards the town without a second thought. I was only hoping I wasn't too late.

**Mystery18blue **

I am very sorry for the very late update. I was having big trouble writing my thoughts a. it was worst the writer's block I had many thoughts and ideas and I could pick them. There was also having a major trouble in writing a fighting scene between Luna and the Jester. In the end I decided to write next chapter from a different point of view. May be G's or Mr. Watson or even Luna's or third P.O.V or the Jester's

Which P.O.V should I choice ? any suggestions ?

Please review my story .

I will try to update as fast as I can but school is keeping me busy.


End file.
